Cards & Secrets
by A.Truesdale
Summary: Atem is having problems with girls. His best friend Duke is a notorious womaniser & his best friend Yugi, took him in & cares for him. Will a girl get in the way of TRUE LOVE? Or Will Atem Win Yugi's Heart? YAOI PAIRINGS! YxY.BxR.JxK. RTD M For Lemon!
1. Domino Cries For Tea

AN:// Please Just to state i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh - wish i did but i dont :] I only own this story. My first one on here so please review and comment. Thanks xx

* * *

"Atem, please don't do this please, we can fix it, we can make it work," Tea begged. The weather seemed as gloomy as her. Domino City was dull. The rain bucketed down, skies were dull and grey. The rain fell everywhere and formed giant puddles on the streets. I didn't know what else to say. The rain drenched me, I was soaked, my hair matted and wet. Water dripped off the golden tips of my spiky hair. I looked up into her face. She was sodden like me, her hair was wet and her skirt stuck to her legs, her top was soaked and her face was flushed a pink color from the prickle of her warm tears.

"I'm sorry Tea, I've tried to fix it, things aren't working out, I've tried to cope but I can't. I don't know how much more of this I can take, I'm sorry Tea, our relationship is over". I could tell from another anguished cry that my words sliced through her as cold as the rain dripping from my hair. I _had_ loved her, but our relationship fizzled weeks ago and I can't take much more and _I won't_. I lowered my head and walked away, hands in my pockets. I hadn't wished it'd end like this but I just didn't love her, she was far too clingy and possessive and I just lost all my love for her. I headed home, my heart ached and pained again for he perfect girl, she never came.

I had been dating Tea for two months and three weeks today, but we never got anywhere. She demanded attention all the time, hugs, kisses and I wouldn't give in, I was confident that if she loved me, she'd wait.

She never did though.

One night about two weeks ago, she wanted to make love with me and I pushed her away, so stubborn, so angry that she didn't respect how I felt. I wasn't desperate like some other people, I'm waiting for the right girl, the right moment. I wasn't just going to throw myself onto a girl, I wasn't like that. I had _standards_.

I plodded sadly around the corner; I crossed the street and stopped at my front door. I opened the front door with the lock making an angry click. I walked in throwing my keys down on the side and kicking the door back into place. I walked through into the front room after kicking my shoes off. "There you are my boy, I was starting to get worried, and your so wet?!" Grandpa cried with a concerned frown. "Its ok gramps, I'm fine," I replied. A loud tumbling shuffle cam from the stairs and Yugi entered the room.

"Hey there Atem, I sorted my deck out now, you wanna duel?" he asked calmly. "Yug, I'm tired, not now," I replied trying to be as nice as I could but I knew I sounded very glum and touchy. "Go and sort yourself out Atem, get out of those wet clothes," Grandpa ordered. I nodded swiftly and headed up the stairs. I knew Yugi was following me, I knew Yugi was _going_ to follow me before I started hiking up the stairs, it was obvious. I walked across the landing and opened my bedroom door, I entered. Bed neatly made, wardrobe covered in pictures of duel monsters, my desk covered in cards, my duel deck was under construction. I shut my bedroom door and changed into dry clothes.

I could hear Yugi outside my door, knowing him, his ear no doubt pressed to my door so he knew what I was up to. I slumped onto my bed and let out a huge deep sigh. I knew Yugi was still by my doorway, I could hear him shuffling. I rolled my eyes, I felt cruel for pushing him away like that, I let out another sigh. "Alright, come in," I said flatly. Yugi opened the door and walked in.

"So what's on your mind? Let's talk about it, what is bothering you?" He asked trying to help, he sounded rather sheepishly. "Nothing," I insisted, sitting up. I ran my fingers through my spiky hair. Yugi nodded tilting his head in such a way to say Yeah-like-I'm-gonna-believe-that. He paused and looked me. I could almost hear the little cogs clicking away working it all out.

He knew. He looked into my eyes.

"Wait, its Tea isn't it? You broke up with her!" Yugi's eyes now focused and fixed themselves at mine. I knew, Yugi and I may have separated bodies quite some time ago, but yet he still manages to read me like a book. He has me all figured out and in my book that is cool but also in the slight dash of creepy. I knew I was beaten. "Please Yugi," I hesitated. I saw his eyes widen slightly. He watched me. "You broke up with Tea? Finally, why now? What made you make the decision now?" Yugi asked. I knew his mind was whirring, figuring me out, and summing my mood up in a heartbeat.

"She's gone, we're finished, what else matters? End of," I snapped. I hated myself whenever I was nasty to little Yugi, this time was no exception. I slumped back onto my bed and closed my eyes. I heard him. He had given in, he wasn't one to keep droning in your head, he knew when he was told. He retreated, I watched him after I opened one eye. Yugi turned and left my room. He just walked across the landing and I heard him enter his own room. I can always hear that damn door creak.

I heard his door shut softly. I lay on my bed listening. I knew what he was doing. He was going to call Tea, see how she felt and obviously try and make her feel better, even if it didn't work on me. That's the kind of guy Yugi is. When we separated bodies, after I had dueled him and lost, I was supposed to return back to my era, but a force pushed me back, I had nowhere to go. Yugi and his grandpa helped me out that time, and I'd never forget it.

They insisted although not many people would understand, I was now one of the family. Even Yugi's grandpa insisted I called him grandpa, and act like Yugi was my brother. I didn't need to act, he was part of me, like family so the feeling of siblings and friendship molded into one, sort of just came naturally to me. I'd never forget they helped me.

I traced my familiar object beneath my shirt, those nice round, neat edges. Flat and worthless to most people, these two matching sized objects was worth more than gold or anything you could possibly imagine to me. These two matching objects were the very things that kept me together sometimes, and I never, ever took them off. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

"ATEM!" it was Yugi. He shook me violently and I half awoke. I opened one eye. "What?!" I mumbled grumpily still half asleep and grouchy, I hated getting woken up. "Quick get up or we'll be late for school!" Yugi cried. That one word. School. My most hated word in the dictionary. I once thought of going on strike until that word was removed from those dictionaries. Great. I scrambled out of bed and dressed myself. I washed my face and headed downstairs. _Its Friday_, I thought. _Thank heavens._

I ate grandpa's prepared breakfast and left with Yugi hot on my heels. I brushed my hair with my fingers. "So, what are you gonna do about Tea?" Yugi asked. That was a good question. I really didn't know. "Act normal, we just aren't going out anymore," I replied. "She was totally shattered last night when I called her," Yugi said sadly. I knew he'd call her. It was obvious. _Whatever_, I thought. I didn't say anything I just stayed silent.

And there it was, Domino High School, the most boring place on the planet, in my opinion. "Hey!" Wait, his voice was familiar. We turned around. Ah, the blonde, a really cool guy, always got my back, it was Joey Wheeler. An awesome friend. "Hey Joey!" Yugi cried happily, he perked up a bit now Joey arrived. "Hey guys, Hey so like Atem, I heard that you and Tea split last night, I'm sorry man, that was kinda harsh though, she seems to be the next victim on your list of heart broken girls. When are you gonna be happy with a girl man?" Joey asked.

I didn't know whether to get annoyed at the fact I was supposedly harsh or to laugh at his sarcastic joke. I shrugged. "I just wanna find the right one, y' know?" I replied. "Ah, man she's gonna hate you," Joey warned.

I shrugged.

It wasn't the first time a girl hated me for breaking up with her. I know it sounded harsh and cruel but I wasn't and I am not really bothered by it. In my own way, I suppose I did care. I followed the guys into Domino High. I didn't care what anyone said. I was searching for the perfect girl, and I wasn't going to stop until I found her. Wherever she may be…


	2. Saving And Being Saved

AN:// This chapter was inspired to me, for the life of me though i cant remember from what story :/ Dammit. O well Chapter 2 is here :]

NOTE: i dont own Yu-Gi-Oh characters but i still wish i did ;)

Please Comment And Review!

* * *

"Yeah she was gutted, so what she'll get over it," Bakura snapped, angry of how many times he had heard the news today. "Bakura, she needs some comfort," Tristan argued. "Yeah Tristan's right, we have to go and see her and see if she's okay," Ryou replied.

Tristan was another of Yugi's and co's best friend, brown hair. Awesome charm, Joey and Yugi's bestest friend, tough guy with a heart of gold. Bakura, an albino, white hair and brown but very cold eyes. His hair was not a bright white, it was a light grey dirty white, spiky and rough hair. He was mean and cold but caring to the very few people he loved. Ryou, another albino a spitting image of Bakura but only the opposite personality. Ryou was calm, sweet caring and his hair much calmer and he spoke with a posh accent.

Tristan fancied passing girls where as Ryou and Bakura were dating, they were a couple but they were popular for it and most girls found it very hot when they shared a kiss.

"I don't care, that girl was far to desperate!" Bakura snapped furiously.

I watched their conversation ambitiously. I stood next to my locker with my locker door open to shove more of my junk inside. I watched the calm albino and Tristan argue with their darker albino friend. I watched them closely and paid close attention.

"There you are!" Joey cried running over to me.

"What?" I asked bothered slightly by his rude interruptions, it was then I noticed it wasn't rude because I was alone. "Guess what?" Joey asked with a victorious smile. "What?" I tried my hardest to seem interested but I wasn't, but still I decided to humor him.

"I found a new chick for ya," Joey said shoving me playfully in the shoulder. It was then my ears ticked and I made myself interested. "No," I said closing my eyes and lowering my head. "What?" "I said no," I repeated turning myself around, opening my eyes and shoving another book inside the locker.

"I have just recovered from the last girl that ruined me," I muttered. "Come on man, this girl is cute and not to mention she has great legs," He said, like that was supposed to interest me. "Joey, there's more to life than girls," I tried to get off of that subject. "Oh yeah like what?" Joey asked. I thought for it a moment in silence.

"See, so I'll just tell her that you'll meet her maybe-" I was stubborn. "I said no," I replied. He tried to plead with me but I just stood and shook my head. "You're so stubborn man," Joey retorted giving up. He walked off and headed into a classroom.

The thought of breaking another heart just to see if she was the one just for Joey's pleasure was irritating me. I was so frustrated. I slammed my locker door with an angry frustrated slam and gritted my teeth. I closed my eyes to calm myself.

"Yeah I heard that he broke up with her because he was dating someone else," I heard those younger years whisper to each other. My hands balled into fists. Like it had anything to do with them anyway. "Really? Atem and Tea split. I didn't know!" I heard another whisper.

My fists started to shake and my anger boiled into rage.

"Yeah and I heard that now she's done with Atem, she's gonna go for little Yugi," I heard a girl say. That done it. That was the needle in my thigh. Those gossiping words, that statement. Now she was done with me she was gonna go for my little and best friend, the only family I had left she was gonna turn against me.

My rage over boiled, I opened my eyes that were flaring red and I slammed my fist into the locker next to mine. I then realized what I had just done and removed my fist from the crumpled metal.

I noticed I had dented the metal to reveal a fist embossed dent into the metal door.

The bell went.

At least I could go home now and relax, calm myself down and chill out. School was over.

I fled outside and looked around for that wonderful spiky head I took to love so much. That gentle voice so calming, I really needed him now. Where was Yugi? Usually he'd meet me by the steps and we'd walk together. I needed him to calm me. To tell everything was going to be fine. To be my friend.

He wasn't there.

I found this strange, but maybe he went early to get home and help Grandpa with the shop. He did sometimes do that, but I was still annoyed a little more at the fact he wasn't there. At least I would get that friendly comforting smile when I reached home. At least I could talk to him soon. I owed him a nice chat and I owed it to him to let him in after I so harshly pushed him away yesterday.

I started to walk home. Annoyed, frustrated and alone. I crossed the familiar road and walked up the streets.

"Come on pipsqueak, are you gonna fight back at least a little this is too easy!" a boy yelled. I walked straight past, but something caught my eye. I took a couple of steps back. I looked at the scene and my heart stopped beating for that one moment. The huge boy, fat and looked like a swollen pink and ugly potato that was mutated. A Domino High bully. His friend, skinner but just as ugly.

Both kicking the little bundle of blue jacket sprawled across the floor, covering his head and curled up.

Yugi.

They were picking on little Yugi, that would explain why he wasn't there at the steps where he usually was. He didn't leave early, he was being hit. He was being more than hit, he was being beaten by these two lowlifes. I was having a pretty shitty day so far and these two idiots just iced my cake.

I turned and walked straight down the alley. The swollen potato looking thug rose his fist high in the air once again to strike the poor little Yugi on the floor. I approached him from behind and grabbed his fist. He spun round from confusion and it was then that I spat in his face.

"Pick on someone your own size!" I said and I threw everything I had into throwing a mighty right hook to his jaw which connected perfectly and he spewed the blood, that I had filled his mouth with, after my punch landed. I then hit him again in the gut and he hit the floor with an almighty thud.

His friend stood bewildered, wondering what to do now that his mate was now squirming on the floor. He looked at me.

"You want some too?!" I yelled angrily. The boy scurried off and left me to it.

"Atem look out!" Yugi cried. He pointed behind me.

I turned and the potato mutant guy seized my ankle and pulled it violently. I went down and the next thing I knew I was tasting the dirt on the floor. "I guess you're the kid's boyfriend huh?" He spat getting up and wiping his blood, free from his busted lip.

"No he's my friend and my brother," I retorted seizing his ankle and tugging it. He again hit the floor and we laid on the dirt, kicking and punching each other. He punched me in the nose and it burst open with blood. I stood up and began kicking his gut violently and gritting my teeth boiling with rage.

The next thing I knew someone seized me from behind. Whoever they were, they held me back from hitting the boy who hurt my friend. Suddenly another person rushed past me and punched the potato in the jaw. He had dirty white grey hair and spiked violently.

Bakura.

I turned and looked at Yugi. I was being held back. "Ryou! Bakura!" Yugi cried happily. I looked behind me.

Ryou, the gentle one was restraining me. I struggled free from his grip and dived forwards again punching the potato freak in the jaw once again. Bakura joined me. Suddenly I heard a yell and I turned and Ryou was on the floor. "Ryou!" Yugi cried.

Bakura turned at the sound of Yugi's shriek and noticed a pinned Ryou in the dirt with the skinny retreater, who had now returned, that was pinning him into the dirt. I left the freak potato and dived on the skinny person who I had told once to disappear and now he decided to come back, I owed him a punch for picking on Yugi.

I dived on him and punched him. Yugi watched me, he looked a mixture of scared and happy, most like confusion. The skinny bully punched me back and the next thing I knew, Bakura was kicking him in the gut. The bigger bully seized Bakura's ankle and Bakura hit the dirt.

Ryou yelled for his twin albino boyfriend and I dived on the bigger one. I punched him in the eye and he lay still. I was scared for the moment, that I had killed him, but I noticed I just knocked him unconscious.

I then turned and joined Bakura in beating the skinnier boy. Bakura connected with a punch to the gut and I finished with a punch to the jaw. The skinny boy lay breathing. Bakura spat on the bullies. I was exhausted. I collapsed on the floor and breathed heavily. "Don't touch him again," I said panting from exhaustion.

Yugi scrambled over to me. "Atem! Are you okay?" he asked. I looked at him with my hand on my gut. My nose was bleeding, my stomach was sore and my legs were tired. I wasn't okay, but I still forced a smile. "Is Bakura and Ryou alright?" I asked. "I'm fine, Bakura's hurt though," Ryou replied. I turned my head and looked at Bakura. He was resting in Ryou's lap.

He too had his hand on his gut.

I crawled over to Bakura. "Thanks," I said. "No problem Pharaoh," He replied and stuck out his hand. I seized it and shook it. "They aren't… are they?" Ryou said looking at the exhausted bullies in the dirt. "They got what they deserved," Bakura replied. I felt a cold splat on my cheek and so I looked up.

It started raining.

Kind of suitable of the weather if you ask me, but at least it washed the blood away. Yugi helped me to my feet. I stumbled over to the potato boy. He was conscious now and he was looking into the sky. I looked down into his face. "Listen you fat asshole, If you EVER touch Yugi again, I'll break your fucking bones, you got that?" I yelled. "That goes for Ryou too," Bakura added. The bully nodded and I walked away.

Yugi grabbed me, put his hands under my arms and helped me out of the alley and down the drizzling streets. Ryou supported Bakura as Yugi did me. They followed us down the street but turned off down a different street, where we walked on. We crossed the road and I noticed Grandpa's lights in the game shop were bright as always.

Me and Yugi were sodden and drenched. We reached the front door where the last of my strength gave in and the last thing I saw, Yugi was yelling and banging on the door and at me telling me to hold on. The last image I saw was the voiced muting and the game shop door opening. The last face, was Yugi's. His eyes, spiky hair fading away.

Then Black.


	3. Hurt In More Ways Than One

AN:// BIG Thanks to Riku-Chan for giving me advice and possible pointers. Thanks to the people who commented on Chapter 2! its nice to have someone notice my work :]

I'm on a role today. Posting Chapter 4 in 2 hours, halfway through it already! XD Anyways. Thankies and keep commenting, LOVE to hear opinoins and pointers. Thanks

xxx

* * *

Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! My phone bleeped angrily. God I ached all over. I sat up. I realized the scent of the room, the familiar comfort and warmth. My bedroom. What was I doing in here? I thought I was walking home with Yugi.

Wait.

YUGI! Was he alright? Was he ok? I jumped out of bed. I had no shirt on. How did I get into my bedroom and on my bed with no shirt on. I racked my brain for answers. The last thing I remembered, I arrived on our doorstep and Yugi. My phone bleeped angrily once more and I seized it. The time was eight thirty three in the morning. I must have slept all night. For once. I looked at the phone again.

Joey was calling. I pressed the accept button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, as if I didn't already know who it was and why they was probably ringing me at this time in the morning. "Hey man, finally you pick up the damn phone!" Joey cried. "Well excuse me for sleeping," I snapped. "Hey chill man, hey Ryou told me about what went down after school yesterday. Thanks Man, you know if I was there I would have killed that fat son of a bitch," Joey said.

"Me too!" I heard Duke yell from the other end of the phone.

Ahh Duke, Duke Devlin. A cool guy, notorious womanizer. He pretty much took a like to every girl on the planet. Well most girls as long as they had great legs and great boobs. He dated them, most likely made out and then dumped them. Every girl I have met so far has at least made out with Duke at least once, even Tea. Black hair and wore just about anything he got his hands on with black and red diamonds on it, he even wore a black and white dice earring on his right ear, but he was a great fighter and an even better friend. Wonderful guy, perfect for helping you out, only he can be slightly annoying at times.

"Well Duke has this girl," Joey started. I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply. "What?!" Joey persisted. "Joey, I have told you. No girls, I'm off them for a while now," I said scratching my head. He laughed. "Hey Duke! Atem has gone gay!" Joey yelled in a laugh. I was gonna shout back when I heard Duke interrupt me. He was laughing heavily. "Yeah when you kiss Kiaba will be the day Atem goes gay, but if he really has tell him if he touches me in any way OTHER than a friend, I'll give his ass a royal ass-kicking!" Duke laughed. I had to laugh at that.

"Ok sure whatever, well are you coming to the Café? It's still nice to show your face once in a while man, what do you say?" Joey asked. "Alright, but I am not in the mood to be prodded about my breakup," I warned. "You got it, but bring Yugi too," He said. "I was planning to, even if you hadn't have said," I replied to him. He chuckled. "Alright Atem, I'll see you in about an hour," he said. "Yep," I replied and he put the phone down. I placed my mobile back on my bedside desk. I looked in my mirror above my desk.

It was lined with pictures of my family, that Bakura gave me, he remembers everything about my Pharaoh days and he has pictures from when he held a grudge against me about five thousand years ago. My mother, long brown hair a beautiful woman and so kind, she died when I was young. My father, previous Pharaoh before me, a kind man. He was strict but very fair. And Mana, my best friend. A beautiful girl, spiky brown hair and was my friend before I was Pharaoh.

I turned away, blinking away a tear, how I missed them so much. I have come this far, five thousand years past and it still feels as painful as yesterday as to when I left them.

When I ruled over Egypt.

Now I'm alone, all alone in the future. I blinked away another tear and it was then I noticed another picture, actually on my desk. I picked up the picture. It was one of me and Yugi. With the millennium puzzle. God I missed that nice big object hanging from my neck. I looked down on my chest and smiled. I carried the picture over to my bed where I sat down. I then placed the picture on my bed and felt the familiar small string from my neck down to the defined objects again. The smooth edges.

I looked at them both.

Wait a minute, I'm not alone. I have Yugi, and Grandpa. They are my family now and mean just as much to me. I have nearly lost Yugi so many times and sometimes I did, and I was lost without him. He meant the world to me and so did Grandpa. I smiled gently at the objects that laid flat against my chest. I'll never lose Yugi and Grandpa, I'm staying here with them, I thought. I remember when I lost Yugi, because of my own selfish acts. I was angry and lost control, I dueled, with anger and stupidity. I played the seal of Orichalcos. I lost the duel and that meant I was to lose my soul. It was a fitting price to pay for letting my darker side take control. As the seal started to swallow me, Yugi pushed me out of the way and let the seal take him instead of me.

Yugi paid the price for my stupid mistakes and couldn't live with myself for doing that. Then I managed to meet with his spirit and again I found my little friend and boy was I glad to see his spiky head. But he wanted to duel me, he played the seal, just like I did to banish him.

I won, Just.

He said that it was the only way to rid me of my darker side. And again I was alone, all alone in the huge world. I felt as low as the dirt beneath my feet. I collapsed in the dirt. From then on I fought my way into getting him back. I eventually defeated Dartz and set Yugi free. But I promised myself I would never lose Yugi again to such a selfish act. When I was released from the Puzzle. Yugi beat me in a duel to set me free. But boy was he upset to see me go. I walked through the doors.

Yugi burst into tears.

It was then that I made the biggest decision of my life. I had to choose between my familiar old life as Pharaoh in the past and I'd die many years before meeting up with Yugi, but at least I'd see all my old family, my friends. Or I had to give all that up to live with the boy who I had come to love so much. I had to choose between my new and old family and it was the biggest decision of my life. I decided however, that Egypt turned out fine without me, I mean look at it now. This boy needed me, I was his other half of his personality that he lacked and he needed me. So I decided to force myself to walk back through the light and return to the current present time. But I missed my real family so.

I looked at the photo again. Yugi and Grandpa was my life now. And speaking of Yugi, I needed to see if he was ok. I broke my trip down memory lane and put a clean shirt on. I opened my bedroom door. Then I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Ah my boy, you're awake finally. Thank you for helping little Yugi yesterday," Grandpa said to me. "Its fine Grandpa, where is Yugi, is he alright?" I asked. "I'm fine," Yugi said from behind me. I turned around and he was behind me.

I noticed two bruises on his arms. I was gonna kill them assholes.

"Sit down both of you, enjoy some breakfast," Grandpa said. We both sat down. Grandpa fetched the toast and orange juice. As I was eating in silence, I couldn't stop staring at those bruises on his arms. I hated myself, I could have stopped this, I felt powerless, useless, angry and empty. The most I felt was a huge amount of guilt. Would he ever forgive me for not being there sooner? God why was I so wrapped up in my stuff yesterday, I could have stopped it, I could have just walked him home, not a single scratch on him, but no. I was so selfishly wrapped up in my own problems I left him to be hurt. God I was an asshole, he'd never smile at me again, but I had to try.

Try to put things right.

"So are you boys doing anything this weekend?" Grandpa asked. Yugi looked at me. "It is such a fine day," Grandpa added. "Well how about we go upstairs and get fully dressed and then we can go and find the gang, maybe go to the arcade or café for a bite to eat?" I said with a small smile at Yugi. He smiled back, a full big smile. The one I was looking for, this cheered me up. "Okay," He said cheerily. After that smile I began to feel my warm glow come back.

That was the Yugi I knew, always cheerful and kind, the person to find good in even the most darkest of hearts. We smiled at each other before heading upstairs and getting dressed, saying goodbye to Grandpa and leaving the Game Shop. We walked up the streets towards the café. I had my hands in my pockets and we both were silent until Yugi made the effort of conversation. "Atem?" he asked. "What's up?" I asked looking at him. "I, er. Thanks for helping me yesterday," He said with a smile. I smiled back, but he saw right through me, I was still angry at myself for not being there. "No really, thanks," he said. "Its fine Yug, I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner. It's my fault if I wasn't so wrapped up in my own problems I would have been there to-" he cut me off. "Don't be so hard on yourself, seriously, I'm thankful you showed up when you did, otherwise I'd have more bruises on me now," he said with a smile.

I shook my head.

"I should have been there," I retorted. "Atem, don't say that, I'm glad you showed up, don't think any more of it, if it wasn't for you, I'd be black and blue," Yugi said with a chuckle. "If they do it again Yug, you come straight to me. If they ever say anything to you, tell me and I'll skin them alive," I spat angrily. "Ok, I promise. But now we're meeting friends so calm down," he said calmly. I nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you Yugi. I promise, when we get home. I need to talk to you, tell you something," I said. The least I could do was to tell him how I felt, tell him I was ready to kick anyone's ass if they picked on him. I needed to give him the feeling of security. I owed him that twice more now. He smiled and nodded. We crossed the road and walked into the café. I calmed down.

"Hey there you are!" Joey cried from a table in the Café. "I'll get the drinks," Yugi said. "You sure?" I asked."Yeah, I'll be back in a moment," He said and left my side. I watched him approach the counter and order our drinks. I walked over to Joey. At the table sat Tea, Tristan, Joey, Ryou, Bakura and Duke. The boys all smiled as I approached the table and sat next to Duke. Tea frowned and turned away, I ignored her gestures. "So about this girl," Joey started. I frowned as bad as Tea did. "Joey I said no girls," I replied. "Listen man, she's got great legs and is really easy going," Joey started to describe her. Tea tuned in and frowned even more. Not that it had anything to do with her. "You need to get over Tea man," Joey started. That pushed my wrong button, I stood up, well more like jumped up.

"Oh so, yesterday I'm harsh and now I need to get over it, listen. I don't go through girls like I do milkshakes thank you very much," I snapped. "Yeah right," Tea replied with a sniff. "You can shut up as well," I snapped harshly. She looked surprised, then she sniffed, crossed her arms and turned her head once again. "Calm down Atem, let's change the subject," Ryou started. Joey raised both his hands. "You know what man, whatever, forget it," he said. "I agree with Ryou, this is not the time nor place to be arguing," Tristan added.

Bakura nodded.

So I chilled and returned to my seat. Yugi wandered over. "Here, you need to relax," Yugi said with a smile. I forced one back, after all he didn't do anything. "Thanks," I replied and began sipping at the cold chocolate milkshake with ice-cream inside. For the next hour they chatted and I paid no attention to anything they said. "So Atem what do you think?" Tristan asked. Everyone looked at me. I looked for help, but nothing. "What?" I asked eventually. My fingers wound tightly round a half full milkshake glass, on Ryou's money this time, god I wished they'd let me buy my own drinks.

"What's with you today man?" Joey asked. "Yeah, why you so wound up for Pharaoh?" Bakura insisted. Ryou put his hand on Bakura's shoulder for him to let it go and he then smiled at me. "Just let us in, so we can help you," Ryou said gently. I was outnumbered. Even Yugi stared at me as if he didn't know who I was and that hurt. Joey shrugged. "He's way to tense today," Joey said. "No m'not," I replied defensively. "Calm down already," Tea soothed. Which annoyed me, she was half the reason I was annoyed in the first place, Stupid girl.

"Yeah relax," Ryou soothed gently. "Dude, chill out," Duke said with a smile. Duke knew what I was feeling, he often broke up, only he usually found another girl to make out with by the day was done so he wasn't annoyed for long. "Yeah chill already," Joey added. Tea sneered at me. "Hmm, he needs to chill out and get a life," she said, how dare she say that we wasn't together and she still bossed me around. I hated being put into a corner. I wigged out. "Stop telling me how to live my fucking life!" I yelled at her. My tightly gripped milkshake glass shattered in my hands, the milkshake streamed down my fingers. It was cold but it was then that the reality of what I had just done hit me. I was just as shocked as everyone else, I didn't mean to blow my top like that, I just lost control.

Shock overcome my face. I fidgeted as the tiny shattered pieces of glass spiked into my fingers like needles.

"I, I am. I'm sorry I, I didn't mean to, I'm just gonna go," I stuttered. I had to go, they'd hate me for this. Even Yugi, he'd hate me for being horrible to his friends, I couldn't take him hating me. I got up and ran as fast as I could out of the café. Yugi got up and followed after me. I needed to go somewhere, somewhere to be alone.

A place where I wouldn't be disturbed. I knew exactly where to go and even though I heard protesting cries from Yugi behind me, I just kept on running. I had to get to that place, I needed some time to chill out and I knew exactly where to go and I intended on getting there immediately…


	4. Anger And Foregiveness

AN:// This chapter is shorter than the others so far, but its worth it. TRUST me, i will make up for it in the next up coming chapters ;)

Oh PLEASE review, Dave and Riku-Chan, i owe a BIG thanks for reviewing but i'd like more reviews people! let me know on what you think i am doing right/wrong!

I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh Characters. Wish i did, in my mind i do but reality is i dont. SO enjoy and Comment pls!

Thanks.

xxx

* * *

I sprinted down the streets of Domino. I swallowed the furious lump in my throat and despite Yugi's exhausted cries from behind me, I carried on running. I was only one block away. "Atem wait up!" Yugi yelled again frantically from behind me. I ran straight into the doors and up the stairs. I collapsed next to the stone tablet next to me and tears prickled my cheeks as I stared into the tablet that told me my life back five thousand years ago.

I stared at the confident Pharaoh in the tablet, the one who was calm, fair and collected. That wasn't me, I was sitting here moping, wallowing in my own pity. I was a disgrace to Pharaoh and Egypt. I wanted the floor to swallow me whole and remove every trace of me, I honestly felt that low.

"Get up off the floor," a stern voice said to me. I looked up.

Yugi was standing there looking at me with angry eyes. "Yugi, I," I started. "Save it, look at you. Wallowing in your own sorrow and guilt. Get up Atem, before I say something I'll regret," Yugi snapped. By the look in his eyes, I knew he was telling the truth. I got up. "Listen Atem, you didn't need to snap like that, and that bad language!" Yugi snapped. "I'm sorry," I replied. He shook his head.

"Listen Atem, I understand you're going through a bad patch right now, so I'm ready to talk. Listen we just need to talk it over and then maybe you'll calm down," Yugi said gently. "I don't know what is wrong with me, I just keep going mad, the other day I punched the school lockers and dented them, then I nearly killed that bully who hurt you and today I nearly laid into Tea, I swear Yugi I'm going nuts, maybe you should just go," I said. My eyes traced the chess board pattern on the floor and I gritted my teeth as I heard another glass like tear shatter on the black and white's cool shiny surface.

"Shut up," he snapped. This wasn't like Yugi to talk like that, unless he was really upset. He put his hand on my shoulder. He softened a little and my stomach tensed. "Listen, I promised to stand by you, that's what friends do and I'm not going anywhere so stop crying like a little baby and get a grip on yourself. You're supposed to be the confident and rough one of us. Now get a grip on yourself and be the Pharaoh I know," he spat but in a softer tone.

He was harsh but right. Everything he said was right.

I sniffed my tears away and forced a smile at him. "Thank you Yugi," I said with a weak grin. "What are friends for, now come on, we can go and see if Grandpa has any new cards, or better yet he may have a way to calm you down," Yugi said with a calmer and more kinder smile. I smiled and followed him. We walked home, I couldn't thank him enough for cheering me up. When we finally reached home, Grandpa gave us two new packs that he had just got in. The packets were shiny and had a new clean smell about them. I smoothed my fingers over the shiny packaging and excitement teased the inner mechanisms of my mind.

Me and Yugi tore them open immediately and shuffled through our new cards. I received the spell card Sage's Stone, a powerful card to go with my magicians. I got some other cards but that was my favorite of the new ones. Yugi received the monster card Curse Of Dragon, that was his favorite of the new ones. He already had this card but he loved it so. We spoke to Grandpa, he said I was just going through a rough patch, like after splitting with Tea and missing home and so on and that it would all be better soon.

We stayed at home all through the morning. Then when the doorbell rang, I looked at the clock and it showed five o' clock in the afternoon. After that talk I felt much better.

"Hey boys, guess who?" Grandpa asked coming back into the front room after he had answered the door. We shrugged. Grandpa moved out the way. "Joey, Tristan, Duke, Ryou!" Yugi cried in delight once they walked into the front room. I smiled at them. "Hey guys," Tristan replied. "Hello," Ryou added with his soft posh and British voice. "So where's the others?" Grandpa asked. "They're at the Arcade, Bakura wanted to come, but Tea forced him to stay, I think she might have a crush on him, er. No offence Ryou," Joey replied. Ryou smiled back but I could tell he didn't like that statement one bit.

"So how are you Atem? You feeling ok?" Ryou asked me cheerfully. That was Ryou, so calm, so collected and caring for everyone around him. "I'm fine thanks," I replied with a smile. They all smiled at me. Then Yugi looked at me and I could tell what he was thinking and he was right, I did need to apologize for snapping earlier I was well out of order. "Listen guys, I'm sorry I was a total jerk," I said looking down, I was sorry. "Hey it's no big deal man, everyone has off days, I mean look at Tristan, I mean everyday is an off day for him," Duke said with a sarcastic smile. Tristan shot him an evil look.

I laughed. Yugi joined me.

"No sorry guys, really. I will even give that girl a chance if you want," I said. I lied, I wasn't happy about meeting her, but I didn't want to lose them as friends, I was prepared to do anything to prove it. "Nah, man she left earlier," Tristan said. "Yeah, man I thought she was the one for you, even Duke hasn't even made out with her yet," Joey said with a smile. I raised an eyebrow. "Wow really!" Yugi teased. "You know I don't make out with every girl," Duke replied. We laughed. "No seriously Atem, you should meet her, she's got awesome legs, she's shy and is from that girls school down the road, you know that Domew High," Duke added. I screwed my nose up, Yugi mirrored me. "Domew High, dude the girls are real tarts," Tristan replied. "Tristan!" Grandpa yelled. "Sorry," Tristan corrected.

"Yeah, but she's kind and sweet," Ryou added. I looked at Ryou. "Then you date her," Yugi said with a smile. Ryou blushed. "No, I'm fine with Bakura," he corrected and turned his head. I think he regretted saying anything at all. "What was her name anyway?" Duke asked. I could tell he was interested as always. Typical Duke. "Jackie, I think," Tristan replied. "Yeah," Joey said. "Oh well, I'm sure there's other girls around for you," Ryou said to me changing the subject.

I didn't vote to be their dating guinea pig but again, I had to make it up to them. I didn't want any of Joey's suggestions really. Every girl he picked me to date, they ended up a tart and a total cow to control. At least Duke set me up with the easy going girls. For now, I thought I'd stay single. I was going to wait for the perfect girl. I will find her, I am determined and I know I will find her.

Eventually…


	5. Bakura's Biting And Girls Giggling

Hey, thanks for the comments so far! ;) I know Kiwi is reading this. You know who you are, thanks for giving me a good idea for this chapter :D Hugs girl. Meet you in school! xx

Guys! i have so many ideas on what to write, as in another story while writing this story. Options on my profile. Check them out please and let me know which one u want. i will post a poll soon once i am not tired. XD

Well read and comment guys!

xx

* * *

Thankfully I was able to control myself over the next week.

The talk we shared replayed over and over in my head and I controlled myself whenever I got slightly annoyed. I ignored Tea all week and I stayed well away from her. But she still sneered at me. Typical girl, lingering on to lost relationships, pathetic if you ask me, I was on the lookout again. Today was different though because, today I was actually going to enjoy going to the Café. Everyone was there and when me and Yugi arrived, I noticed that Tea had another boyfriend. His name was Noah. Green hair, green eyes and a very creepy kid on so many levels. One of the Kiaba boys, he was the one who they forgot about and left. Although Seto Kiaba and Mokuba still loved him as a brother.

She was the only one who wasn't at the Café, which made things more relaxing for me. She was out with Noah according to Tristan. Even Joey's sister Serenity was there, much to Tristan's happiness. Duke also had his eye on her. Joey watched both of them carefully. When Yugi and me arrived they all smiled and Duke bought me and Yugi a drink each. Duke handed me mine and I thanked him.

Ryou and Bakura were sitting together. Bakura was whispering stuff in Ryou's ear and Ryou just kept blushing, so I am guessing they were pretty personal and rude. Bakura was a bit nuts but that's why I respected him. He has come a long, long way since being a nasty, evil tomb robber. I respect him because he's not afraid to tell people how he feels and tell people what he really thinks.

Anyways Joey was talking to Tristan about Mai, the snotty, independent and selfish blonde who thinks she's the best thing since cheese fries. I don't personally have much taste for her but Joey on the other hand goes nuts every time she gets in spitting distance. Even little Yugi finds it creepy and tends to steer clear of Joey's obsessions. Tristan didn't seem to be taking much notice but he was obviously humoring him. Next to Tristan sat Serenity, a brown haired sweet girl as I said is Joey's sister. Next to her the albino twins who were whispering to each other and Bakura had his arms around Ryou which I didn't mind, but every so often they looked as if they were gonna bite each other and in my opinion, creepy on so many levels.

Then there was Yugi and me and then next to me was Duke. Diamonds, dice and all. Then something upset the peacefulness of all of us. Should I say someone. A girl more likely. "Oh shit dude," Duke said trying to hide in my jacket. "What?" I asked, lifting my arm up to see what he was doing. "Girl, man. Hide me. She's like a lunatic who won't leave me alone," Duke replied. "Oh I can see you Duke Devlin," the girl said walking over. We all looked at her, Duke left the inside of my jacket and looked at her. "Hey Donna," Duke replied itching his head with a smile to say he didn't want to be here right now.

"Duke Devlin, you haven't replied any of my phone calls, you're always out and you never speak to me," She cried. Duke just shrugged and sipped his drink. She looked like she was going to explode. "Listen, I don't know you but, Duke already has a girlfriend, so he can't get back with you," I said saving his ass for the millionth time. "Yeah, she's out shopping with Atem's girlfriend, right?" Duke said looking at me as if to say HELP ME! And after he bought me the drink well I couldn't not help him. "Yeah, my girl is out shopping for new eyeliner and Jaz is with her," I added, sipping my drink coolly. "So her name is Jaz? Duke Devlin I hate you!" she snapped and walked away stamping. She left the Café. "What was that all about?" Yugi asked. "Don't worry, it looks like Dice boy forgot to tell someone his idea of relationship," Joey laughed. Duke ignored him. "Thanks for covering me there man, I owe you," Duke said.

I smiled.

We left everyone else to get on with what they were going on about. Me, Duke and Yugi just drifted into a conversation about girls. "So Duke, how many girls is it now?" Yugi chuckled. "Ha, ha ha," Duke said sarcastically. I smiled with a huge grin. "It's not my fault you guys still haven't made out with anyone yet," Duke bragged. "Have you even considered settling down?" I answered him. "Dude, until I get older I'm dating as many girls as I can," Duke replied. Well I had to give him that, he was stubborn and hated girls that went on and on about shopping and marriage and so on. I was just as bad, although I didn't heavily kiss and touch every girl I dated, I still disliked girls who were so clingy and possessive.

"So Atem, when are you gonna make out with a girl man?" Duke asked me. "Well I have kissed a girl, but I dunno," I replied. Duke laughed. "What's so funny?!" I snapped. Duke laughed again. Yugi looked at me. I decided to leave it be. Suddenly Duke's eyes bolted open. "What?" I asked, wondering what the hell he clammed up for. He just looked behind me at the Café door. "Dude, check out them two," Duke said. I turned my head round. Woah. I felt my jaw hit the floor. Two stunning girls walked into the Café. One brown long haired, blue/green eyes, dressed in blue jeans, pink top and white trainers. Her companion was just as stunning, black long spiky hair. She also had black jeans, dark turquoise fitted top, a choker with red and black stripes. Two hooped earrings not that big but still big enough to notice, her shoes looked just like mine but hers were turquoise and were slightly more higher than mine. The final thing I noticed was that they both had a wristband on. The black haired girl's was red and black diamond patterned. Which I could tell turned Duke on. The brown haired girl was stunning with her wristband that had a blue and white diamond pattern on, which I had to admit I found attractive.

We both watched them, they were walking over to the counter. They both ordered a drink and waited. I looked at Duke and Duke looked back at me. We both smiled at each other. "Dude I call the black haired girl," Duke said me. I didn't argue. "That's ok Duke, I like the brown haired," I replied. I watched the girls. The black haired received a call. Her friend laughed. "Him?" her friend asked. "Y'know," the black haired girl replied. "Just answer it," Her friend replied. The black haired girl accepted the call and put the receiver to her ear. "Listen, it was Lexi who asked me to answer you so this better be important," she said. So Lexi was the brown haired girl. Woah, hello. I think I had just found the girl I waited for.

"Mindy, hey Mindy just tell him," Lexi laughed to her friend. Duke watched. Mindy was the black haired girl. Mindy and Lexi. Mindy giggled. Lexi snatched the mobile. "Listen honey, Mindy has kissed you, that's far as she goes. Now take a hint and leave her alone, get lost," Lexi snapped. Duke and I smiled at this, They were obviously single. Perfect. The mobile was cut off and returned to the pocket it was taken from. They collected their drinks and paid. They then advanced over to the table behind me and sat directly behind me. I could hear what they were saying. "Yugi, swap seats?" Duke asked immediately. "What? Why?" Yugi asked. "Just do it, Duke's stalking a girl," I laughed. Yugi smiled and shook his head as he swapped seats with him. We both listened in the conversation. They giggled about boys and other random crap.

Suddenly I heard Ryou squeal. We all looked at him. Bakura was biting his neck. Creepy on so many levels but at the end of the day, they were like that and that was up to them. They both enjoyed it. It was then I noticed Duke had a very long amount of black hair. Duke looked at me. "What?" he asked. I pointed. He turned his head to her and smiled. The brown haired girl tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey, are they messing around or are they seriously gay?" I heard Mindy ask Duke. Lexi appeared the other side of Duke, next to me. "Yeah," Lexi asked. "Well, yeah they are actually gay," I replied. "Well into each other," Duke added. "Wow, they are hot," Mindy said. "Yeah," Lexi added. "They aren't the only ones," Duke added looking at Mindy. She looked into his eyes, he looked back.

Lexi giggled.

"He means it, and I agree," I added. Lexi blushed. "So like are you single?" Duke asked the girl next to him. That was Duke, he wasn't afraid to ask a girl out, where as I was a little more shy. "Yup, are you?" Mindy replied. "She's a player. She dates LOADS of boys but has never made out with anyone yet, not to mention she's stubborn and loves kissing boys," Lexi whispered in my ears. I chuckled. "Yeah Duke's the same, but he makes out with loads of girls," I whispered back. She smiled. "We should fix them up," Lexi said. I smiled. They wasn't the only ones who I wanted to fix together.

I nodded.

"Name's Duke," Duke said to Mindy. Yugi leaned over to see what was going on. Everyone stopped what they were doing to check out me, Duke and the girls. "Mindy," Mindy replied. "Who's that?" Mindy asked looking at Yugi. "Name's Yugi," Duke replied. Yugi said hi and smiled. Mindy ruffled his hair. "Lex look, he's just adorable!" Mindy cried. Yugi smiled. "Yeah oh he's cute!" Lexi cried. Lexi and Mindy both kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. He blushed a deep shade of red. He looked like a pink porcupine.

"Ah Yug, you're my hero," Duke said ruffling his hair. "How do ya do it?" I asked. "Uh, natural charm?" Yugi replied blushing. The girls giggled and returned to their seats. They collected their stuff and sat with us on our table. Duke and I couldn't divert our eyes from the radiant beauty that radiated from those girls, I had found my girl and judging by Duke's face, he had found his.


	6. Duke's Big Idea

Well chap 6. i need to slow down i think! XD killed six chaps in 3 days! :P WOOP :3

Comment pls!

Thanks

xxx

* * *

After chatting together for about two hours, we now felt like we all knew each other. Tristan, Joey, Serenity and Yugi all disappeared off to Domino Arcade. Bakura and Ryou had gone back to Bakura's house. According to Bakura his parents were gone and they'd be all alone to talk. I seriously think, he thinks I am dumb, I knew what they were going to get up to, after all I am eighteen years old, well five thousand and eighteen. But on this planet I am eighteen. Whatever, I was old enough to know what sex is. Judging by Ryou's deep beetroot blushes and Bakura's anxiety to get home, that is what they were going to do, fair enough, they were together. They had a right to do that, they did love each other, even If I found it kind of disturbing.

Anyway back to the Café, there was just me, Duke, Lexi and Mindy. We all giggled and laughed together. I was keeping my hands to myself. Duke on the other hand wasn't afraid to throw his hands around Mindy's neck and talk to her as if they were dating. Me and Lexi, on the other hand, I could tell were more patient and just enjoyed each other's company. Mindy kept playing with Duke's hair. She was a sweet girl, but slightly to diamond and all patterned up not to mention she loved red and black just as Duke did. Lexi was like me in every way I learned, she was patient and hated clingy relationships, she was holding out for someone special and she was calm and kept herself to herself. I liked this about her, she really reminded me of my five thousand year old friend Mana. Only Lexi I found really attractive and I really liked her in that way, Mana was a friend and only a friend.

Duke loved Mindy playing with his hair. He was really into her, usually he'd just want to kiss the new girl and then make out, like heavy kissing and touching, this time he seemed like he was waiting for something, which confused me in a way. Not that I cared, I was far too distracted with the hot brown haired girl next to me. I really liked her more than a friend. I just didn't know whether she liked me like that, I hoped she did. Duke was really liking Mindy, but did she like him like that? That was another question worth answering.

When it was time for me to get back home, I said goodbye and Lexi sort of pulled me away. "Can I have your number? I won't bother you, I just. Well can i?" She stammered. I jumped at the question, nearly scaring the poor girl half to death. I gave her my number, said goodbye, watched her sit back down with Duke and Mindy and I left. Yugi was waiting outside for me. "How long have you been there?" I asked. "Not long, only for about twenty minutes," he replied. I panicked, what if he saw me with Lexi, he'd go nuts. Yugi sort of read my thoughts once again as he smiled lightly and chuckled gently to himself. "It's alright, she seems nice. Don't worry Atem, your secret's safe with me," He said with a smile. I humored him and smiled also. "So how was the arcade?" I asked trying to change the awkward subject. That's when he seemed interested at the fact I was covering it up.

"No, don't try to change the subject Atem, what's her name?" Yugi persisted. I began to walk and he followed. I couldn't hide it from him. "Lexi and she's nice," I replied. He giggled. We chatted all the way home. We walked in laughing. "Well you both are in a suspicious mood," Grandpa asked as we walked in. "Yeah, Atem's got a girl," Yugi giggled. I was going to tell Grandpa anyway, so for once, Yugi saved me the awkward job. "That's nice," Grandpa replied and went back to sorting his newly opened cards into their suitable places for people to buy. I headed upstairs, I was seriously wiped out. I kicked off my shoes and sprawled out on my bed. After an hour of thinking, Yugi wandered in with mine and his dinner. I sat on the floor with him and we both ate together on my bedroom carpet. We attacked our plates full of Spaghetti Bolognese and chatted while eating. After finishing, I washed for bed, said goodnight and went to my soft luxurious duvet to dream, to dream about Lexi.

As I stirred on the next morning, I heard muffled loads of commotion from downstairs.

"I'll get him up!" I heard someone shout. I turned over. "Wake up your highness!" Duke yelled before I felt his behind land directly on my left kidney. I jumped so high I nearly hit the ceiling. He certainly awoke me. "DUKE, what the hell are you doing in my room!" I yelled at the top of my voice. "Waking you up dude," Duke replied still sitting on my left kidney. "Get off me!" I yelled, and Duke obeyed. He smiled proudly and watched me climb out of bed. "Nice PJs," Duke laughed. I screwed my nose and scowled at him. "Why did you get me up! Its only Nine!" I yelled noticing the time on my digital alarm clock. "Coz, we're going to the Arcades dude, you promised today we'd hang out, just you and me," Duke replied.

"You did promise," Yugi added walking in my bedroom door with a half innocent smile. Now he chose the time to pay me back for when I helped him with that asshole. With Yugi's honesty, I had to spend the day with Duke, which I hoped Duke would forget, but with Yugi and his honesty, how could he? But Yugi chose this one time not to stick up for me? Great, thanks a ton Yug. I smiled. They both looked at me. "Well let me get dressed then!" I yelled, kicking them out of my room. They turned and left. I dressed in my ordinary blue jacket, black trousers, nice polished - buckled shoes and of course my gorgeous porcupine hair, fixed to brilliance as always, not that I had much to do to it.

I exited my room.

Yugi said Grandpa was serving customers in the shop so I could get away with leaving without his stern breakfast and he'd cover for me by saying he'd already ate it, even though Yugi himself was going to eat it for me, No seriously, no joke this time. Thanks Yug. Me and Duke escaped the shop and sprinted across to his car. I climbed in and Duke climbed in and started the light blue convertible up and pulled away extra fast. As we drove up the road we spoke. "Dude, Lexi is way into you man!" Duke said with a smile. "She is?" I asked, quite shocked. "Yeah man, Mindy told me yesterday night," Duke replied. "You were with Mindy last night?" I asked, knowing Duke, he made out with her and ended up sleeping with a girl for the first time. Even Duke proved me wrong this time, which shocked me even more. "No, we exchanged numbers and she texted me," Duke replied. "Oh," I replied, I remember Lexi getting mine, but I never managed to get hers.

Dammit.

It was then I noticed we drove straight past Domino Arcade. "Duke, we passed the Arcade," I said watching it go by and us getting further away. "We're not going there," Duke replied and continued to drive onwards. "So where are we going?" I asked. "We've been invited to the Mall," Duke replied. "Really, with who?" I asked half stupidly. I should have guessed. "Mindy invited me, she said to meet her and Lexi in the Café there," Duke replied. Wow, he WAS into her. She must have stuck out to him because usually he would have made out with her and given her the old Devlin boot and hey presto another girl on the ongoing list of heartbroken girls. He was worse than me! But this time, he was holding back and I didn't know why. He eventually parked the shiny blue car in the car park and grabbed a ticket. We then headed into the Mall. I followed Duke in silence up the escalators and up into the Café. We walked in and I perked up, for they were, Mindy and Lexi. As beautiful as I remember them.

WOW.

"Hey!" Mindy called and waved her hand over at us. Duke smiled and walked over. I followed, like a love struck puppy on a lead. "Duke!" Mindy cried and hugged him. He happily accepted, typical Duke, I knew he would. "Hey again," Duke said. "Hey Atem!" Lexi cried. She scared me half to death, I felt my spirit leave my body. No. Pull myself together. "Hey," I replied. Duke and Mindy watched us from their seats, usual Duke with his arm around Mindy and Mindy this time leaning against his chest. Lexi seemed really confident. We all ate a chicken burger and fries with lemonade. Compliments of Duke and his overly large wallet which was just as big as his mouth. Of course his dad was working with Maximillium Pegasus, so of course Duke would naturally get what he wanted. It also helped, he was Dungeon Dice champion. The girls went off to the toilet and left me and Duke alone for a minute. "I'm going to ask her out," Duke said as they went into the toilet door. "Weren't you going out anyway?" I asked. "Nope, just good friends, now I'm going to ask her," Duke said. "You only met her yesterday!" I cried. "I don't care, she's mine and you should ask Lexi, it's obvious you're both well into each other so go for it," Duke replied. "I dunno man," I replied itching the back of my head. "Please Dude, she will chill you out and it will be kind of cool knowing we're going out with best friends. I hesitated again. "Listen then man, hear me out. You go out with her for a week and then if you don't like her, dump her. If you like her, then hey it's a bonus," Duke asked. I thought about it. "If you do it, we'll be even, quits," Duke offered. I couldn't refuse that, Duke was impossible to repay a favor. He never knew I wanted anything. So this meant peace for me, not to mention a girlfriend who's prettier than the sunset.

"Alright Duke, you got yourself a bet, but let's make it more interesting, seeing as you can't manage to stay with a girl longer than two days, if you break up with Mindy in the first week, you owe me double," I smirked. He smiled evilly. "That's the Atem I know and don't love!" Duke said happily and digging his knuckles into my scalp. I pushed him away. "It's a bet then," I said and with that Duke nodded. The girls walked over after leaving the toilets. We chatted even more, getting to know each other when a brilliant idea hit Duke like a brick to the head, which was unusual for Duke to get such brilliant ideas, but hey I got to give the guy some credit. He looked at his mobile. "Awesome," Duke said as he stared down at his High Tec device. "What?" I asked getting pulled in, the girls seemed just as interested as to what was going to come out of his mouth. "Well, how about seeing as its half past five, we go home for an hour, get all dressed up and go clubbing?" Duke asked. Honestly I could have kissed him at this point, but obviously I didn't because it would have seemed weird, I wasn't gay and Duke would have decapitated me.

That was such a brilliant idea, that meant I could have fun with her, show Lexi my fun and sweet side and then it would be the perfect setting on asking her out. Also I was starting to wonder on how Duke was going to come out with such a question, he always found interesting ways on buttering up the ladies, I wondered on what genius scheme he was going to pull this time. "Yeah, I'm up for that, how about it girls?" I asked with a smile. "Hey, I have nothing better to do, I'm in. Lexi?" Mindy asked shooting a smile at Duke. "Of course, on one condition," Lexi replied. We all stopped smiling, fearing something costly was going to come up. Mindy insisted Lexi to go on. "On the condition that I get to dance with Atem," she said. I swear my heart just stopped. Someone pinch me I must be dreaming. Wait, no. Not a good idea, Duke was rough at pinching, I swear he has nails like a girl, although his are trimmed from where his teeth gnawed away at them. I swallowed a lump in my throat and smiled. "Sure, I haven't got a problem with that," I replied. She smiled back and Duke called for the waitress. As Duke wandered over to the counter to pay for our drinks and meal there, Mindy stared at him, Lexi nudged me and I noticed it, I smiled and she smiled back at me.

Duke handed over the cash and called everyone to follow him. We did as ordered and climbed into his convertible. I was in front with Duke, while the girls rode in back. First he dropped off the girls. Then he dropped me off but before I left the car door, he grabbed my jacket and I looked at him. "One hour man, and I'll be here to pick you up," Duke warned. "I got it Duke," I replied. "I know how you're are with getting ready man, you're just like my mum, so hurry up and get dressed up," Duke replied. I scowled, smiled and left his side. He pulled away and drove off as I walked over to my home, to greet Yugi and Grandpa inside. "Atem, you missed dinner. Where were you young man?" Grandpa said with a stern twinge in his voice. Yugi looked at me as if to say 'I tried'.


	7. Handbags And Alcohol

AN:// Sorry it took a little longer than planned guys, i was finishing Crushing Her Spirits the oneshot dedicated to killing Tea yesterday, so here's today's chapter 7 :]

Oh BTW, before ANYONE gets a little annoyed that girls are pairing with Duke and Atem. DO NOT FRET. This story IS dedicated to YAOI fans, so things will twist, and i think you'll like the upcoming twist, this twist will appear in chapter 11 i am sure. So i am sorry but to keep it interesting, you'll have to grin and bear Lexi and Mindy. BUT THEY WILL SUFFER FOR CROSSING YAOI FANS MINDS ^^ :)

Keep reading and commenting please! This is the build up to getting rid of the girls.

For now, grin and bear it ;] it will pay off in the long run, i PROMISE :D

xxx

* * *

After calmly explaining to Grandpa and Yugi where I was for the past seven or eight hours, they understood and I treated myself to a warm and soothing shower. He was worried when he called the Arcade asking the staff to send me home, they replied with the fact I wasn't there all day, that was why he was upset, but I cleverly lied my way out of it, saying that Duke changed his mind and wanted to go to the café instead. Of course he believed me, I am very persuasive. I then headed to my room to get dressed. After ten minutes of choosing, I slipped in my clean but ordinary blue jacket, black trousers, polished shoes, belts and choker. If she liked me, she'll understand that I don't change who I am or the way I dress for anyone. She should respect that. I combed my hair back to its spiky and tri-colored self and it was then that I heard a car horn and as I noticed outside my window, Duke was waiting. I headed downstairs, said goodbye and left.

I got in the front of the convertible to notice Duke was wearing ordinary clothes just like myself, only he smelled like he bathed in perfume or deodorant for three days. "Ordinary, nice man. Just like mine," Duke said with a smile. It was nice to hear Duke compliment my clothing. "Yeah, you too man, only I don't smell like a whore's handbag," I replied with a smile. "Do you wanna walk?" Duke asked playfully with a smile. "No, no. sorry, I didn't mean to insult you, let's go," I played back with a crafty smile. Duke pulled away and he drove back to the centre of town. Domino was darker now and as we pulled up on the sidewalk and Duke slammed his fist on the horn, I began to wonder on what Lexi was going to look like tonight. A minute passed and still no sign of them.

I then noticed a tune. It was Duke's phone.

Duke seized it from his pocket and without looking who it was, he pressed the accept button and spoke. "Devlin here," Duke said. I heard mumbles coming from the other end of the phone. "Yeah, alright we'll be right up," Duke finished after a minute of conversation. He then returned his phone to his pocket and opened the car door. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Lexi hasn't finished her hair, so Mindy invited us up, the door's on the latch, come on," Duke insisted. I didn't need telling twice. I exited the car and Duke locked it up. We opened the front door, which was on the latch and went inside. "Whoa dude," Duke said as we entered. Big front room, cream curtains and carpets, clean as if they have been scrubbed MILLIONS of times. Cream leather couch, widescreen TV, lamp, rug, pictures on walls.

The works.

It looked like a family lived here. The hallways were lined with lino flooring, light brown painted walls, mirrors, shoes. TONS of shoes. Pine wood desk. Everything was neat and tidy, not one speck out of place. "We'll be down in a minute!" Mindy called from upstairs. "Alright," Duke called back. "Help yourself to the alcohol," Mindy called again. "Thanks!" Duke replied. He grabbed two glasses. He poured out some brandy into two glasses and filled the empty spaces of the glasses with Coke. He handed me the glass. "You ever tried Brandy dude?" Duke asked. I shook my head, I remember my father giving me some sort of liquor back when I was Pharaoh's son but nothing by the name of brandy. "Well my dad hands me a glass every so often, either that or I steal it from his cupboard, it's nice stuff although it'll put some hair on your chest," Duke explained. "Strong huh?" I asked taking a smell from the glass, by Christ I nearly passed out at an instant, the smell alone nearly knocked me over.

"Down it," Duke ordered. I watched him down his glass in one. I copied him.

The brandy burned my throat as it slid down to my stomach. My eyes squinted at the strength of the alcohol. I swallowed it down and Duke laughed at me. "It takes some getting used to, but hey nice though huh?" he asked. I nodded. It was nice but very strong. "You want another?" I asked him. I wanted to try it again. "Nah dude, not until the club, otherwise we'll have to walk, against the law to drink and drive you know," Duke pointed out. Well for once he had a point. He returned the brandy to the cupboard and we sat down on the couch. We waited another five minutes before we heard a door open upstairs and we heard the girls chatting. We stood up and waited for them. They came down the stairs and as they came into full view, I froze. So did Duke. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and smiled at us. "You like it?" Mindy asked. WOW. With a capital W. Both Duke and I were speechless. Mindy was dressed in a red and black diamond patterned corset-like top with black trousers and black heels, not too big. Her hair straight at top, slight curls at bottom, Diamond earrings and the same wristband. I could tell Duke was amazed.

I was more amazed by Lexi. Her hair was long, straight and shiny. Her wrist lined with bangles and her wristband. Her shoes were blue heels, like Mindy's not big, but enough to notice. She wore a blue dress, the same blue as I was dressed in. Whoa. I was just as stunned as Duke. "You, look amazing, both of you," Duke stuttered. I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded with a smile at Lexi. She blushed slightly. We were all stunned by silence until Mindy broke it. "Well this is certainly an interesting way to start, let's go," Mindy giggled. Me and Duke left the house. Mindy and Lexi locked up and climbed into the back of the convertible in which me and Duke were sat comfortably in front. "Everybody ready?" Duke asked. "Yeah," I replied, the girls mirrored my speech. Duke sped off and as we drove up the road Mindy began talking to Duke. "So Duke where are we going?" She asked. "To this nightclub I know, it's only for eighteen year olds so we won't be bugged by those desperate old people," Duke replied.

I laughed and so did the girls.

He turned the car a corner and after another two minutes of talking and chatting and driving, we arrived in a car park. We evacuated the car and Duke locked up. As Duke put his keys in his pocket I walked over to Lexi with confidence. "So hey, you wanna link arms?" I asked, I waited for her to turn down the offer, but she actually surprised me. "Yeah, why not?" she giggled and linked arms with me. Duke and Mindy walked over, just as themselves. "They make a lovely couple huh?" Mindy giggled. Lexi blushed. "I was just about to say the same," Duke replied with a chuckle. Lexi blushed again. "Shut up Duke," I snapped. Lexi smiled at me. "Alright dude, don't get touchy," Duke replied. He walked off with Mindy and me and Lexi followed. We walked round the corner. The line to this club was HUGE. "We're gonna wait here forever!" Lexi complained. "No, don't worry, I got it covered," Duke replied. "We're not pushing in," I replied.

Duke laughed.

"Just follow me Atem," Duke replied. I nodded. We walked past the line, up to the bouncer. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you and your company to get to the back of the line," The bouncer asked. He was a huge man, he looked like a building with feet and in a suit. "I have reservations in the VIP," Duke replied. "Name?" the bouncer asked. "Devlin, Duke Devlin," Duke replied folding his arms. The bouncer checked his lists. "Apologies Mr. Devlin, go on in," The bouncer replied stepping aside. We walked in. Wow, Duke had really come through for us. We walked inside and this time, I insisted on buying first drinks. We all had alcohol. I handed over the cash and we walked off into the VIP section. We sat at a table and began drinking. "Wanna dance?" Lexi asked me. How could I refuse an offer like that? I smiled. "Yeah, come on then," I replied. We went down onto the dance floor and danced together, I wasn't really comfortable to begin with but she did calm me down. We had tons of fun dancing together in amongst what seemed like a sea of people, we had to be really close, which I didn't mind at all. Duke, I noticed was sitting at the VIP table still with his arm round Mindy and talking while drinking some more. Me and Lexi danced together for two full songs and then she announced she needed to go to the toilet, which can't be helped.

I said I'd grab us a drink each and when she came back we'd dance again. She nodded and left my side. I headed back up to the VIP table. Duke was talking into Mindy's ear and she was giggling when I approached the table. Duke turned his head and looked at me when I was about ten centimeters from the table. "Hey man, you enjoy your dance?" Duke asked. Mindy looked at me too. I sat down next to Mindy. "Yeah, it was nice, Lexi has just gone to the toilet," I replied. "Well, then Atem, go and get some drinks for you and her," Duke replied. Mindy smiled. "I was going to man," I replied and just as I turned round Mindy stopped me. "Wait, I'll go with you. I wanted to buy us some drinks anyway Duke, so do you want the same brandy and coke?" Mindy asked. "Yeah," Duke replied. "Alright, well I'll be back in a minute," Mindy replied getting up. "Good, so we can finish that chat, I wanted to say something," Duke replied winking at her. She smiled back and we walked off. We headed to the bar and the bartender walked over. "I'll take a brandy and coke and a vodka and coke," Mindy said. "Yeah and I'll take a brandy and coke with a WKD blue," I added. The bartender nodded and fetched the glasses. "So Lexi is real into you isn't she?" Mindy asked. I was shocked. That was news to me. "I dunno is she?" I asked in shock. "Yeah, she really likes you Atem, although Duke said you have anger problems sometimes, she finds you really sweet and attractive," Mindy explained.

If I had a drink, I would have spat it all over the poor girl.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. Lexi walked over as the bartender placed the drinks on the bar. Mindy handed over the cash. "Keep the change," She said. He winked and she collected the drinks and headed off back to Duke. He handed me my drinks and I paid him the money. I handed Lexi her drink, I looked over to Duke and it was then I noticed another girl was sitting near Duke at our table. That might upset someone. "Shit," I said. "What?" Lexi asked. "Look," I said pointing to the table. Her smile dropped and she chased after Mindy. I chased after them. We got to the table. Duke was edging away from the girl. "No I'm serious go away," Duke said pushing the girl away. "Oh come on baby," the girl soothed. Mindy's fists shook while holding their drinks. "Hey you little tart," Mindy spat shaking with anger. The girl looked at Mindy. Me and Lexi stood behind Mindy. "Take a hint sweetheart and get lost," Mindy spat. The girl looked annoyed. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm his girlfriend so get lost before you'll be wearing my heel in your head," Mindy spat.

The girl took off. Mindy stopped her.

"Hey sweetheart," Mindy snapped and as the girl turned around Mindy threw the glass of Vodka and Coke over the girl. Then she took a one dollar note from her pocket and stuffed it down the girl's bra. "By yourself a treat," Mindy snapped. The girl walked away. Mindy took her place next to Duke, his head was turned facing her, he couldn't believe what she just done and was staring at her mouth agape. She seized the brandy and coke and downed it in one. Me and Lexi just watched them. "Come, on let's leave them," Lexi said as she took my hand sparks flew. As we left Mindy put her leg over Duke's. "I really like you will you go out with me?" Mindy asked and before Duke could answer she planted a giant kiss on his lips.

* * *

AN:// Well i know its horrid and putrid seeing the girls ruining the Yaoi pairings, but this is just the start, the girls will get more into the guys, UNTIL chapter 11, so put up with them and i promise it will pay off ;]

Yaoi Fangirl

Abi.M


	8. Awkward Feelings & Missing Something

AN:// sorry it took a while to get. checking for typos, making sure everything was fine and so on. But here it is, Chapter 8.

Yaoi fans: BEWARE, YOU WILL VERY MUCH DISLIKE THIS CHAPTER, I HATE IT MYSELF BUT IT NEEDS TO BE DONE FOR THE SAKE OF THE YAOI PAIRING, i had to grit my teeth and bare writing it, so please, respect my work and grit ur teeth in reading and reviewing it. Thanks!

I will make it up to the Yaoi pairing, I PROMISE ;]

YamixYugi 4 Ever!

xxx

A.T

* * *

So Duke had got what he wanted after all. He got his girl, now it was time to get mine. As me and Lexi slow-danced on the dance floor. She had her hands linked to one another round my neck, which I found very strange but Yugi once told me it meant you were special, so I went along with it. "So Lexi, I'd just well," I stuttered, I was at a loss for words, I couldn't believe it. A Pharaoh that girls should be tearing their hearts to glimpse that I was stuttering to ask out a girl. Get a grip man, Jesus I'm a Pharaoh, I deal with people all the time, should I say DEALT with people all the time. Oh Mana or Yugi, if you were here you'd know what for me to say. Yugi, for some reason I felt like I wanted to see him here, everytime I looked over my shoulder I was expecting him to be there, but he never was, and for some strange reason, it disappointed me.

"It's ok Atem, I know what you are going to say and I feel the same way," Lexi said with a smile as we were still dancing. "Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. I got a girlfriend, and yet I still felt as empty and as lonely as before. She leaned forwards to my lips and I froze for a second before my instinct or my desire to be loved took over. We connected our lips and sparks flew everywhere. I could have lost myself forever in that kiss but for some reason, well it didn't just feel that special and I don't know why. Suddenly I heard cheers from all around us. We turned around and Mindy and Duke had started a cheering and clapping chant. Me and Lexi blushed once more.

"Just look at the lovebirds!" Duke cried while clapping his hands. Duke waved and smiled at me. I smiled back. Mindy was in the arms of Duke and Lexi was is in my arms, everything went as I had planned, which pleased me, but I felt something was still missing, god I feel so confused. I could really hug Duke for setting all this up, he was an awesome person under all the girls and money of course. I was on cloud nine as Yugi would say. Ahh Yugi. I would surely hug him once I got in. He was my friend and without him, I'd still be that wreck of Pharaoh. Lexi hugged me and wouldn't let go. She was mine and I was hers. This relationship, I would try to make it work. Everything for the rest of the evening just slipped past, just like the drinks that we put down our throats. The next thing I remember, we was walking home. We was surely drunk and from what I can remember, Mindy invited us over to her house. That was then that I noticed that the house we were in earlier, was her house. Duke was going to her house regardless and Lexi was staying with Mindy for a while, whilst her family was to be moved into the great City of Domino. So Lexi was also heading that way. Then I thought, if you can't beat them, join them. So we all headed to Mindy's house. We were walking along the sidewalk in the chilly night air. It must have been late because the only people on the streets were the whores, men who wanted them or people who were just as drunk as us.

As we were walking along the sidewalk Mindy spoke on the subject of Yugi. I must have sobered up slightly, because what she said caught me. "So what's the deal with that little boy?" Mindy asked Duke. I stopped after I was walking hand in hand with Lexi. "Yugi? Oh, he's Atem's brother, best of friends those two. It's like they share one body or something because they think just like each other and care for each other so much," Duke replied. Ahh Yugi, how I wished he was here to share our fun. I had to thank Yugi for covering me, tomorrow when we were alone. I also had to thank Duke, If I could remember, because I remember we all discussed not to tell anyone that I was an ancient Pharaoh from the past that was actually five thousand years old and I once shared a body with the young and caring teen. That would freak people out and cause to much attention, which was unnecessary. So we made the excuse that he was my twin brother. "Twins? But Yugi is smaller," Mindy asked. I smiled at her. "Yugi is the smaller of us two, but he is my twin and he possesses more talent than I could ever imagine," I persisted. I was so determined to tell everyone who much of a good person Yugi is. Mindy smiled at me.

Yugi went through my mind.

It was then that I awoke.

I felt something comfy beneath me. Must have been my bed. I stirred and awoke. God the headache I had banged and yelled angrily. I opened my eyes as I moved my fingers that met bare skin. I sat up as quick as I could. Shock filled me. I then relaxed when I noticed I was sleeping next to a girl. Lexi. Wait. LEXI?! I looked at her. She had her clothes on all but her top. She had her bra on. I smiled. I must have fallen asleep next to her. I looked around, I met the same house as we met the girls in earlier. Well last night. We must have come home drunk and stayed at this house. I was kind of lucky I didn't wake up next to Duke, otherwise I would have seriously gone nuts. Duke wouldn't have needed to kill me, I would killed myself. God that wasn't something worth thinking about. Yuk. I looked around. Duke nor Mindy was anywhere to be seen. Then again knowing Duke, he most likely won his way and slept in her bed with her. It wouldn't surprise me in the least. I looked at Lexi again. I couldn't peel my eyes from her chest, but I eventually did, because for some awkward reason I felt sick. But hey, hold on I'm her boyfriend now from what I can remember from last night, yes. See something you like?" The voice made me jump. I felt the color drain from my face. Busted. I turned, expecting to see Duke. It was Mindy.

She smiled at me. I blushed heavily.

"Well, no I was just looking at, the," I stuttered, tripping over my own words, she stopped me with a slight chuckle. "It's alright, your secrets safe with me," She said with a wink. I breathed heavily. She was standing there in a red dressing gown, and a cup of hot drink in her left hand. Her hair was slightly messy from being asleep I suppose. Well I hope. I smiled. "So, did you have a nice sleep?" She asked. "Yeah, but why is she undressed?" I asked, escaping that question and retorting another. "Well from what I can remember, you and Lexi played a game of strip poker and well, she wasn't very good at it. From the way you played, I suppose you have played before?" She asked me. Ahh, poker. Yes, Duke taught me to play, he taught me ages ago and I got real good at it, then he said that there was a game that you play with girls to get them to take their clothes off. Strip poker, the same but if you lost the round, you undressed. Thankfully I never played with Duke. Again, Yuk. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Duke told me he taught you right?" She asked. "Yeah, Duke played well before I did," I replied. Mindy sipped her drink. Lexi was still asleep, thankfully. I didn't want her to hear this. "So are you and Duke a couple now then?" I asked her, shifting the subject from me to her. She smiled and sipped at her drink again. "Yeah," She replied after swallowing her mouthful of hot drink. I smiled back at her. She was a nice girl, suited Duke down to the ground. Only Lexi was the one for me, I think. "Where is Duke anyway?" I asked. "Still asleep," She replied. "Where did he sleep?" I asked. I knew what was coming. I was right. "In my bed, with me," She replied. I nodded. Inside I smiled. Typical Duke. "Oh, nothing happened, if that's what you're thinking," Mindy jumped and shook her head with a smile. "Oh, no I wasn't thinking that," I replied. Actually, that was EXACTLY what I was thinking, but hey. Maybe she lied to me, I'll have to ask Duke later, when he's on his own. He'll tell me, he'll tell anyone just to brag.

Lexi stirred.

She opened her eyes and sat up. "Hey girl, sleep good?" Mindy asked her. Lexi stretched and yawned. "Uh huh," She yawned. "You could have just slept with Atem in your bed mate," Mindy added. I shifted uncomfortably. Lexi shook her head. "Nah I obviously fell asleep here," She said. I smiled. Mindy smiled and finished her hot drink. I was beginning to wonder what she was drinking in the first place. "Where's Duke?" Lexi asked. Before either me nor Mindy could answer her, Duke was coming down the stairs, with his shirt off, but his black trousers on, which he was fitting his belt to his waist. "Here," Duke replied. I smiled. Happy to see him, at least I wasn't alone here with these two girls. They might have started asking awkward questions that girls ask. He finished buckling his belt up and looked up at all of us. He fixed his emerald eyes on me. "Morning Dude," Duke said. "Morning," I replied.

My phone bleeped.

I picked it up. It was Yugi.

I pressed the accept button. "Hey," I said, it was nice to hear from him. However, he didn't seem so pleased. "Atem! I have been calling you all night! Where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He shouted down the phone. Shit. I obviously angered him, I didn't tell him I was going to be out all night, he must have worried. "I'm fine Yug," I replied calmly. "You won't be once I get my hands on you, Atem I have been worried sick, where are you?!" Yugi cried, he seemed hurt. "At Duke's" I lied. I looked around the room. I hushed everyone else in the room, not to blow my cover. Duke nodded. Everyone was looking at me. "Well it would have been nice to call! Just one phone call to say where you were! I thought you were out with some girls, you could have run into that bully and been beaten Atem!" Yugi cried. "Sorry, Yug. Me and Duke well, drunk too much, I wasn't thinking clearly," I said. He paused for a moment and considered this. "Well, um. Just get home now, before Grandpa wakes up and notices you're not home, he'll go nuts!" Yugi cried. Man, now I felt guilty. Yugi must have covered for me all night, I made him worry his little spiky head off while I enjoyed myself. I knew very well that if Grandpa knew I was still out now, he'd kill me. Yugi put the phone down. Duke looked at me as if to say, explain the situation. I breathed heavily.

"Yugi has covered for me all night, Grandpa doesn't know I stayed out all night," I said. Duke knew Immediately the problem with that. "So, what's the problem?" Lexi asked. "His Grandpa is a major worry and control freak, he likes to know where they are, what they are doing, making sure they'll be home before the set time so on," Duke explained. I got up from the couch and put on my shoes. "Oh, Well you better get home soon then huh?" Mindy asked. "Yeah, sorry girls," I replied. I felt like an A grade piss taker. They kindly let me party with them all night, let me stay at their house, and then I go and repay them by leaving straight when I woke up. I felt like a jerk. If I had slept with someone, it would have been classified as a one night stand, it felt that bad anyways. Duke ran upstairs and fetched his top and jacket. I froze awkwardly as Lexi kissed me on the cheek. I stood up. Duke came down the stairs and put his clothes on. He kissed Mindy on the lips. "I'll see you later," Duke said with a wink. Mindy smiled at him. Duke grabbed his car keys from his pocket. "Well, the car is parked only five minutes away, then I'll drive you home," Duke said, I nodded. Mindy opened the door. Again Duke kissed her and said goodbye. I then followed Duke down the street. We reached his car and as he drove me home, we talked about the girls. Duke promised that he hadn't slept with Mindy. Which surprised me. As we pulled up next to the Game Shop.

"That was a great night man, again sometime," Duke said. I nodded. I climbed out and he pulled away. I watched his convertible turn the corner down the street. I ran to the front door and Yugi was at the door, waiting. He let me in and I ran upstairs to change into my bed clothes. I opened my bedroom door, changed and relieved that Grandpa didn't suspect anything. He was still asleep, thankfully. I sat at the table downstairs eating breakfast with Yugi. I explained my night. "So you've got another girlfriend?" Yugi questioned with a smile, but for some reason seemed weak. I nodded. "Enough about me, what about you, how was your evening yesterday," I questioned with a smile. His smile dropped. "What is it?" I asked. He shook his head. "You can tell me anything Yug, I thought you made a promise?" I asked. He looked at me. "When I walked home yesterday, I," and Grandpa cut him off. "Morning boys," He said with a stretch. "Morning," we both replied. I handed Grandpa a slice of toast. He thanked me and I completely forgot about Yugi's confession. After eating I headed upstairs for a shower. I had a nice relaxing shower, washed my hair. I then fixed it, dried it and dressed myself in clean clothes. I sat on my bed and dialed the numbers on my phone. I began talking to Lexi. She was giggling, when a knock came to my door.

"Hold on Lexi," I said to her. She waited. "Yeah?" I asked. Yugi wandered in. "Atem, can I talk to you?" Yugi asked. He didn't look like he was unhappy. I'm sure he could have waited, I was on the phone. "Yugi, can it wait, I am on the phone to someone, tell me a bit later yeah?" I said to him. He looked disappointed but, I couldn't just put the phone down on my girlfriend, that would be incredibly rude, not to mention I was speaking to Lexi first. Yugi nodded and left my room and closed the door behind him. I thought nothing of it and continued laughing and joking with Lexi, ignoring the painful feeling deep down something was wrong…

* * *

so there it is, HATE HATE HATE this chap i know, but Lexi and Mindy will get whats coming to them ;]

So please review and comment! For the sake of Yaoi Pairs! ;]


	9. Tears Fall From Broken Hearts

AN:// Ok ok ok, so Yami messed up MAJOR time in the last Chapter. I know, i hated that chapter myself, Yami was ignoring Yugi for his own selfish reasons. I know Riku and I hated that chapter, as Lexi and Mindy were stopping the Yaoi pairings.

BUT - This is the first chapter that picks up from that, this is the first chapter that Yami rebels against Lexi and pushes her away. ITS ABOUT TIME YAMI SAW SENSE! ^^

BEWARE: Yaoi Fans and People with emotions will tear slightly in this chapter, Tears were falling writing this chapter. ;]

So, we need to love Yami again, feel sorry for Yugi, HATE Lexi and Mindy and Review & Comment please!

Thanks!

A.T

* * *

Over the next two weeks, me and Lexi got much closer. Even after school, if I wasn't out with Duke, Mindy and Lexi, I would be on the phone. Yugi kept on approaching me at the wrong times and so he had to wait. Of course with everything that was going on, as soon as I turned him away, I forgot all about what he wanted to say. I heard that Tea was going strong with Noah. At least she wasn't in my way. However, she really didn't like it when she was told I was dating again. As for Joey, he started dating Seto Kiaba. They would argue a few times, but they always ended up in each other's arms, and even if they were arguing, they would defend each other. I found their relationship a little well, confusing, as Joey wasn't agreeing in gay relationships back about a month ago, and what was even more confusing was that he and Kiaba hated each other, and yet they loved each other. Really weird but sweet in a way, they both have found love with each other. Kiaba also gave Joey what he wanted when he wanted and nearly killed anyone who threatened him. Which was cute and yet weird.

Anyways I was more focused on other stuff to be worried about them. Tristan starting wooing Serenity, much to Joey's displeasure. It finally settled as that Tristan was allowed to date Serenity, but if he broke her heart, Joey promised that he would break Tristan's legs, and that meant Kiaba would aswell. Ryou and Bakura starting very serious and stuff. They hold hands when walking along the street, kiss while sitting down and biting each other. I didn't find it at all amusing. In actual fact, me and Duke nearly died thinking about it. Yuk on a different scale. Then something came to a suspicion to me and Duke. For we were standing in the Café and Yugi was with us. I handed a milkshake to Yugi on me. I promised him today that I would spend the day with him. Only when Duke patted his shoulder, Yugi nearly screamed, he dropped his glass, which smashed on the floor. The milkshake landing on his shoes. Yugi looked shocked. Me and Duke were surprised at the sudden outburst.

"Sorry," Yugi mumbled and quickly covering it up. He dropped to the floor and began picking up the glass. A waitress hurried over to clear it up, assuring him it was alright. I bought Yugi another one and sat him down at the table. "What was that all about?" I asked him. He smiled and chuckled lightly. "Duke just made me jump that's all," Yugi replied. Something was wrong there. He looked as if he was going to cry. His voice was trembling and his body was shaking as if he was cold. "Yug, you don't just scream and drop your drink on the floor because someone made you jump, what's going on?" I asked him. Duke watched him. "Yeah man, you don't yell like that because I made you jump," Duke added. "No seriously guys, that was it," Yugi persisted. I looked into his amethyst eyes. Something was wrong, I could sense it. His eyes would usually glitter like a million amethysts in a black outline, instead the glitter was gone, his eyes weren't warm and inviting, they were cold and looked dim. "No that's not it, you look as if you're going to cry, what's the matter?" I asked. Yugi got up and ran, tears running faster than he was.

I chased after him and so did Duke. However, he outran me. Well more like we lost him. He ran through a huge crowd of people waiting for cards, there I lost him. "Where did he go dude?" Duke asked me. I was angry. Something was not right and he wasn't telling me. "I don't know," I replied. We left him be. He would be back later, and then I would find out. Me and Duke returned to the Café. That incident bugged me, something was wrong. Bakura, Ryou, Serenity with a new pal Mai, the self obsessed blonde who drove Kiaba crazier than a fat kid being teased with cake as he hated it when Joey watched her, jealous of the attention. Bakura was holding hands with Ryou, who sipped at his drink. I settled once the girls joined us. They were out on a shopping spree when they passed the café and they noticed us. They come in at once and sat down next to us. Duke introduced the guys and girls to Mindy and Lexi and vice versa. I stayed silent, I was thinking about Yugi. Lexi seized me round the waist that made me jump. "Whoa your tense, relax," Lexi assured. I pushed her away, I didn't want to talk to her today, stupid girl, she's going like Tea I swear it.

Duke absorbed himself in a conversation with Mindy and Lexi joined Serenity and Mai's conversation about a certain attribute of duel monsters, a personal favorite to Mai Valentine, Wind monsters. I sipped at my milkshake, I couldn't get Yugi from my mind. I felt bad, like something had happened, and that worried me. I was alienated from the conversations until Duke involved me and I drifted into the conversation of partners which included Ryou and Bakura. I assured myself that it was a minor problem and it will solve itself. I lightened up after another hours worth of conversation. The girls left all going to bond, Mindy, Lexi, Mai and Serenity. Bakura got up, to walk Ryou home. It was then however, that Joey and Tristan aided with Kiaba burst through the doors in a blind panic and blood stained clothes, well Kiaba was the only neat one, yet he stood behind Joey defending him. They ran over to us. "Joey don't!" Kiaba cried. It was then that Joey grabbed my jacket and I found myself nose to nose with the blonde.

"You selfish Son of A," Joey began before Duke cut him off. "What's going on?!" Duke cried. "He did everything for you and you rejected him, you should disappear through that time warp of yours back to your own world!" Joey snapped. That hurt, I didn't know what was going on. "Joey, leave it. Calm down," Tristan cried. "What is going on?!" Duke yelled. "Yugi is in hospital," Kiaba snapped staring straight into my eyes. Those words sliced me like a knife. I squirmed and kicked free. I took off running. I had to get to him. Joey chased after me followed by Ryou, Duke, Bakura, Kiaba and Tristan. I sprinted up the roads. Joey leapt and the next thing I knew I hit the pavement. "You don't deserve to see him, He tried to talk to you Atem, he tried to tell you. But all you ever said was 'not now' or 'leave me be' But you have no idea of the issues he was dealing with, your selfish. He was being beaten alive Atem, he was being kicked to death by bullies, he wanted to tell you, like you asked him but you shoved him away. Those girls have made you forget who's really important, and you turned your back," Joey snapped gripping my feet so I couldn't get up and run again.

It started to rain, typical Domino weather.

I felt hot tears prickle my cheeks. I cried. I was so guilty. "Let him go!" Bakura yelled angrily. "Let him get up!" Duke yelled. Joey let go. "Well I hope your happy, Pharaoh," Joey snapped. He let me go. That word. Pharaoh. I haven't been called that in ages, since I chose Yugi over my real world. I didn't deserve to be here. "Come on Joey, we need to get you home and cleared up," Kiaba said as he helped Joey up escorted him in the other direction, followed by Tristan, back to Kiaba's Limo. I didn't want to get up. Joey was right. Duke pulled me to my feet. "You alright dude?" He asked. I couldn't even look at him. "He'll be fine, come on, we need to get to Yugi," Ryou said, noticing I didn't want to be noticed. Bakura nodded and we all took off up the road.

Yugi, I am coming buddy, ha, I didn't deserve to say that. He wasn't my buddy. At least not anymore, he'd hate me and I don't blame him, I hated myself at the moment. I sprinted past them and ran into the hospital to the desk. "Where's my friend?" I asked with more tears streaming from my eyes. "Name?" the lady asked. "Yugi Motou," I said. She nodded immediately at the name. "Where?!" I cried in grief. "Injuries and Fatalities Ward, second floor third door on the left," She said calmly but with an alarmed look on her face. I sprinted up the corridor to the stairs. I ran up the stairs. Busted through the door which alarmed an elderly couple. I ran up the corridor counting the doors. I ran down the hallway to another desk. "Yugi Motou!" I cried angrily. The nurse pointed. I ran to the window. Yugi was on a hospital bed, unconscious, covered in blood and surrounded by doctors and nurses. I couldn't see much but the people and the blood. What had happened? Why was he here? Was this my fault? What or who put him in this place? All these horrid questions all sickened me as they entered my mind.

I was filled with grief. I walked into the room.

"Yugi?!" I cried. A doctor turned and shoved me out of the room. I felt rejected alone and guilty. I wasn't even aloud to see him. I stood at the window of the room with my hands against the window, watching everything that went on in the room. I felt so guilty, words couldn't describe my guilt. Why had I neglected him? If only I listened to him, he'd be so happy, hanging out with me at the café, smiling and me enjoying the amethyst glitter in his eyes. It was then that I finally broke down in floods of guilty tears, I covered my face with my hands and cried. After about what seemed like endless crying, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I moved a finger.

It was Duke.

"He'll be fine Atem, he's strong," Duke assured me. "Yugi is a good person, and he's a fighter. He'll pull through," Ryou added with that albino British smile of his. Bakura nodded with his arms folded at his chest. I settled, slightly. As minutes of guilty thoughts and sobs turned into hours, Bakura and Ryou fell asleep on the seats outside the room next to me and Duke. Then as the doctors and nurses emptied out of the room I stood waiting. They all walked past me as if I wasn't there. I deserved it though. "Nurse?!" Duke finally called after having enough of me being ignored. She stopped. The young woman turned and looked at Duke. "How is he?" Duke asked. She turned fully and looked at us seriously. Oh Ra, if he's dead I don't know what I'll do, I thought. "The boy is stable, he was stabbed, the blade just missed his heart by an inch and punctured one of his primary arteries. He's artery has been stitched in the nick of time and luckily he's stable. However, he won't regain consciousness for at least another twenty four hours," She explained. I couldn't believe what I heard. The sweet and generous boy was stabbed and he nearly bled to death, I was guilty, upset and angry at all the same time. Although I had to admit, I was relieved he was ok.

"Can we go in now?" I asked sadly.

"Yes, but don't disturb him, he needs to rest," She said, and with that she turned on her heels and hurried back to the reception. I opened the door quietly. Duke came to follow, but he stopped. I think he knew that I wanted to be alone. He waited outside. I sat next to Yugi. He was calm. Breathing quietly, almost asleep as he would usually at home. The monitor next to him showed funny green lines jolting gently up and down on screen, a heart monitor, I can remember reading about these. I looked at Yugi's face, I moved a golden bang from his face to reveal a horrid purple bruise. That hadn't been there before. I was guilty, guilty of neglecting him. I should have been there. I should have been there to protect him. If I did, maybe I'd still see that smile that I always loved to see. I crossed my arms and nestled myself within the side of the mattress. It was there that I soaked the mattress with the tears that I cried of even more guilt. "If only I listened," I sobbed quietly. "If only I wasn't so selfish, If only I wasn't so ignorant, then maybe he wouldn't be here in this state," I sobbed again. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault," I wept. I cried for what seemed like forever at Yugi's side. I didn't care that he couldn't hear me, as long as he knew how sorry I was for neglecting him. I just cried endlessly until I fell asleep at his side, leaning on the mattress.

"Atem wake up," a voice gently said. I was shaken gently awake. For the split second I thought it was Yugi and all of that was just a nightmare, to my despair however, It was Duke.

I didn't mean to sound ungrateful and disappointed but I really hoped it was Yugi and unfortunately it wasn't. I woke to find Yugi still lying asleep and quiet in his bed. "Hey man, you have been in here for several hours now, it's not good for your personal health man, get home and get some rest," Duke said. I pushed him away. "I'm not leaving his side, It's my fault Duke, I was so wrapped up in my life I forgot he was being picked on, that's just extremely selfish and I should have helped him, and I didn't, so I'm not moving from this spot until he wakes, then I can tell him how sorry I am," I snapped. Duke looked hurt at the harsh outburst. I was being mean, I had just hurt one friend, the last thing I wanted to do is to hurt Duke, he was my friend, and just like Yugi he didn't deserve my neglect. "sorry Duke," I corrected lowering my head. "Hey, I get it dude. You're worried man, so am I but you shouldn't feel so guilty, it's not your fault, you were enjoying yourself and I'm sure Yugi is proud of you getting your life back," Duke explained. I forced a smile. "Now, I want you to do me a favor okay?" Duke asked. I nodded. "Come with me down that hallway and grab a coffee, do yourself a favor man, you look rough. Then I want you to go to the toilets and have a wash, I don't think Yugi would want to wake up next to you looking like you have just been on the piss," Duke chuckled. I lightly chuckled, Duke, a pain in the ass but a real friend when you need him. He helped me up and we walked down the corridor. He paid for my coffee and we sipped on our drinks together, him trying his best to cheer me up and I appreciated it, although I didn't feel any better. I then walked into the bathroom and as I closed the door Duke handed me a bag. "Here Man," Duke said. I stopped wondering what was in the bag. "Your Grandfather stopped by, he told me to give you these knowing that you would refuse to move from his side, it's a clean set of clothes. He also said that he wanted to visit Yugi and then get home to set the house up for when he recovered," Duke finished. I smiled and took the bag. After washing and changing I felt much more relaxed. My dirty clothes I placed into the bag. We then walked back to the ward. I noticed them this time, last time leaving I paid no attention to them. The two albinos laying sleeping on the seats.

I smirked and shook my head. We walked back into Yugi's room. After spending another hour in there talking to him even though he was unconscious, Duke got fidgety. "Come on Dude, let's go and get Yugi a gift or something," Duke's voice went unheard in my ears for I heard Yugi's heart monitor slow. I turned to see if my ears were correct. He was giving up. "YUGI!" I screamed. Duke jumped and panicked and ran to fetch a nurse.

I panicked.

No, not Yugi, I couldn't lose Yugi, my mind screamed.

Yet the boy in front of my eyes, who looked so peaceful, inside he was dying and this was also killing me…

* * *

Nooooo! Aww BLESS Atem / Yami!

And Bless Ryou & Bakura for being there! ^^ falling asleep on each other, comforting each other. Awww This chap is a nice Yaoi chap i think.

BUT if u think this chap was cute, sad and adorable like i did, wait til chap 10 ;]

xxxx


	10. Losing And Winning

AN:// Ok sorry to disapoint you all but chap 11 might take a little longer than planned as i have GCSE exams all week for the next 2 weeks and revision is gonna be taking over. Soo chap 11 will wait for a little while. I will finish it and post it as soon as i can.

Ok back to the story ;]

If you thought chap 9 was teary. Check this one out. BEWARE- i cried like a baby writing this chapter. Its soooo sad and cute!

So check it out and review please! ^^

Abi-Chan

* * *

"He's dying nurse!" Duke yelled running back into the room followed by a nurse. I looked up in a blind panic and I burst into tears, I was losing my best friend, the one who was closest to me was slipping before my very eyes. The nurse alerted her fellow colleagues and once again I was pushed from the room in screams of guilty tears. The commotion immediately woke the two albinos and they started freaking out. Ryou started crying and screaming as a five year old would, and his twin lover comforted him.

Duke had his hand on my shoulder as I watched in terror. I bit my fingers as I cried. I couldn't believe he was going. "It's my fault, it should be me lying in that bed," I cried. Duke yelled at me for saying such things, but it was true, I truly felt it. Inside that room was me _and_ Yugi dying. I couldn't bear to watch my abiou slip away like that, my heart tore into a million pieces and shattered on the floor with my tears. "Please don't give up Yugi!" I cried. His heart rate slowed again. I screamed another cry out in grief. Duke started to shake ever so slightly. He wasn't crying, he was the strong one.

"Yugi's dying Bakura, not Yugi he's so innocent, he hasn't done anything wrong," Ryou wept and Bakura settled his cries. Ryou was crying like I was, and Bakura stayed so strong for him. I watched on in terror as the nurses and doctors fussed around his bedside. Bakura looked into my eyes, he knew that Yugi was dying. He knew that my only family was being taken away from me, because I was selfish and pushed him away. God my heart ached and pained for Yugi, I paid more attention to a girl, to what really mattered to me and now I'd never forgive myself. How will I live on? "Yugi!" I screamed at him.

Yugi's heart monitor stopped completely and the blank green line buzzed across the screen. "No!" I screamed, tears tearing at my cheeks. His heart gave up because I neglected him and now my heart was giving up too. The nurses pressed on his chest to revive his wounded heart. My heart stopped also. I wanted to die. Nothing happened despite the nurses efforts. "NO YUGI please don't leave me!" I cried in despair and guilt, gripping Duke's jacket like a cushion. Duke looked down. I cried all my last tears with Ryou joining my chorus of angry and guilty screams and cries of despair.

"Yugi don't die, you deserve better!" Ryou screamed. Bakura rocked him gently soothing him. Duke and I watched on in horror, I was as red as the blood that was on his shirt earlier, the boy I once knew was gone. He'd left me, and I deserved it. The nurses retrieved the heart shockers. I heard them charge and the nurses all yelling at each other. They shocked him once and nothing happened. I cried all the tears my eyes could muster. My teeth gritted together as I tensed. Ryou screamed angrily. Bakura tensed his muscles and held the wild and hurt albino as he screamed his feelings out to the world. Duke was starting to break down, his shoulders shook as he watched on.

They shocked him again and yet again the little boy I felt closest too remained dead. I turned away mourning my loss. I couldn't handle watching the horrific scene. I wanted to go find a scalpel and stab myself in the heart, just like what happened to Yugi, because without him, life wasn't worth it, he kept me going through out these times, he helped me together in my troubling times, he played dual monsters with me, he taught me right from wrong. He taught me to learn my new surroundings and without him, it just wasn't worth it.

Duke patted my shoulder, he mourned as well. I balled my fists.

I had nothing left to lose, Lexi meant nothing compared to Yugi, and I can't believe that I have only just realized how much the little cute porcupine meant to me But as he always used to say, be careful, you don't know what you have until you lose it and now I understood what he meant. Yugi meant the whole world to me. "I'm Sorry Yugi!" I screamed, I had no more tears left to cry. "I'm so sorry," I repeated out of breath and swallowing the lump embedded in my throat. I heard them hit Yugi once more with the shockers.

It was useless he was gone.

I'd ignored him and now I'd pay the price. "I'm so, so sorry," I sighed crying again. It was then that I heard a small noise. I turned and the monitor showed activity.

Again a bleep. I noticed another and another and another. He was coming back. His heart again began to beat, he was alive.

I choked on my tears and cried tears of happiness and relief. "He's alive!" I cried choking. Ryou joined my relief. Duke and Bakura breathed deeply with relief and I fell to the floor.

Yugi was alive.

I couldn't believe it; he had given me a second chance. "He forgives you," Duke said with a relieved and happier half smile. I got to my feet. The nurses bustled and the doctors packed away the equipment. They all left the room and continued to do their jobs after they switched the crucial alert alarm on the monitor, so they'd know if it would happen again. I ran into the room and collapsed next to the bed and cried next to him. "Thank you Yugi!" I wept. I stayed with him. I sat in the seat next to his bed and once again I watched him and slightly sobbed until I fell asleep.

I was awoken naturally this time.

I sat up and looked around. I noticed Duke was asleep on the outside chairs with Ryou and Bakura, only he was sleeping two chairs away from them, arms folded and back against the wall sleeping by himself. I yawned and sat up. I noticed Yugi was stable and fine in his sleeping state as he was earlier before he scared me half to death.

It was then that I felt the small cold metal hit my chest. I jumped because of it. I looked down.

My treasures.

I lifted them out of my shirt and noticed the metal clip was cold, this what it was. My, I hadn't noticed these in a while. I looked down at them both, feeling their solid and sentimental comfort. I chuckled. "Remember these pal?" I said waving them at him while staring at them. I smirked. "Remember the day you gave me this one? My most two favorite treasures in the whole universe but you pal, The Dark Magician and Kuriboh cards. Dark Magician is my favorite, remember when I said I'd put it round my neck as it is my most favorite monster. Remember that Yugi? Remember when I said that and then you said to have a gift from you. Your most valued card Kuriboh, that meant the world to me pal, I have never taken them off. I just wanted you to know Yugi, I'm sorry pal, I'm sorry for rejecting you," I said as I repeated one of my most favorite memories of him giving me the card.

I traced the shape of the cards before returning them to below my shirt. I leant on his bed, I had my face buried in the covers. "Really Yugi I am sorry," I said with a slight tear running from my eye.

"I forgive you pal," I heard a voice say.

I lifted my head in disbelief.

Yugi was awake and he smiled at me. I leapt forwards and hugged him. He was okay, he was alive and most of all he forgave me. I nearly yelped, my voice was all high pitched, the guilt was drowned over with relief. Duke woke up and noticed. "He's awake!" Duke cried happily which immediately awoke Ryou and Bakura. "I'm sorry I wasn't listening to you Yugi," I sobbed. Just to see his beautiful Amethyst eyes, brought me back to life. "It's not your fault Atem, you were getting your life together, I can understand that," Yugi replied weakly. "Who was it? How long have they been doing this to you?" I quickly snapped, I wanted to know. I wasn't just going to put him/her in the same state, I was gonna kill them.

"It, it was Kushiro, Atem. He said if I didn't tell him where you were, he'd hurt me. I couldn't let him get to you, so I didn't tell him and then he attacked me," Yugi feebly replied, his voice wobbled as he spoke. It was then it hit me, he nearly died protecting me. He nearly bled to death, just to keep me out of harm's way. Kushiro, the high school bully that hit him before, he obviously wanted to get me back for what I done to him.

I was gonna kill him.

"Forget about him for now, I'm so glad you're alive pal, I don't know what I would do without you!" I choked reeling him in for another hug. "You'd go and live your life, with Lexi," Yugi replied. My relief turned to concern. The voice he spoke sounded with disgust and that confused me. "No, Lexi means nothing to me, without you," I replied. He smiled and took my hand. I felt, once in my life.

Complete.

"Yugi! You're okay!" Ryou squeaked as they all burst into the room. "How you feeling?" Bakura asked with a harsh tone as he always had. "You okay dude?" Duke asked. Yugi just smiled back at them. My fists clenched but his squirmed in mine and I released my tension on his palm. "Duke, it was Kushiro who did this," I spat. "The high school bully?" Duke asked. I nodded. Yugi nodded sadly when Duke looked at him. "Let's kill him dude," Duke finished, I could tell he was just as angry. His voice had changed from calm and cool to harsh and brittle. "But," Yugi hesitated.

"No buts Yugi, I'm gonna kill him," I replied. I was harsh and seething with rage. Suddenly the doors burst open. We all turned around. "Is he alright?!" Mindy cried running through the door. Lexi stood in the doorway, she looked shocked and she was shaking. I stood up. "Lexi," I began, I let go of Yugi's hand. Yugi looked at me in a concerned way. "Why didn't you call us earlier?!" snapped Mindy to Duke. Duke began to persist back as best as he could and Lexi ran over to me and was angry when I again pushed her away. "I didn't know," she began. "He's fine," I snapped. As I had come to know, If a girl was gonna come between me and Yugi, the girl can get lost. Yugi meant more to me than any girl. Yugi stared at us with a cheeky smile. "Yugi this is my girlfriend Lexi," I introduced, she smiled half sweetly at him and received an annoyed sigh. "This is Mindy, Lexi's best friend, also my girlfriend," Duke said itching his neck nervously. "Who did this to you?" Mindy asked. "Kushiro," I replied. "The bully?" Lexi asked back. "Yeah," Yugi harshly. I breathed heavily. "Listen can you do me a favor girls?" Duke asked. "Sure," Mindy replied. Lexi nodded. "Can you go home and leave us, me and Atem have got something we need to get," Duke replied.

"Yeah, we can do that," Mindy replied. We thanked them. Duke smiled and continued talking after they left. Yugi squeezed my hand and smiled at me. Duke escorted the two albinos out to give us a moment. "Yugi," I began. "Atem, you need to know, I love you," Yugi replied. I was shocked. Like I had been slapped. At the same time my heart gave a huge sigh of relief and liked the idea. "I love you too," I whispered. He smiled back at me. I leaned forwards and hugged him, he kissed me on the cheek and sparks flew. I wanted to stay with him, but I wanted Kushiro dead even more. I asked the albinos to stay with Yugi and keep him company. Bakura didn't like the idea but Ryou insisted on it so it worked out fine. We walked up the road to Duke's car.

"Where do you think he'll be first?" I asked Duke. "Well I seen him on the bridge at Domino Park many times, we should try there," Duke replied. I nodded as he pulled away. However, it was a different story once we reached the park. We walked into Tea and Noah. I nearly laughed, I had to kick Duke to stop him from laughing, Tea just gave us an evil look and continued to walk hand in hand with him. We were in sight of the bridge. But as we walked over, the guy we thought was Kushiro wasn't him, it was his stupid little friend who tries to be like him. He was beating the crap out of this little boy, just like Kushiro did to little Yugi.

At first he didn't notice us. Until Duke punched him in the side.

He fell and let go of the boy, who also fell to the floor and couldn't move because of his injuries. The young boy looked about thirteen years old, black hair and stripy top. Grey jeans, he kinda reminded me of Mokuba Kiaba. Anyways the bully looked up at Duke. "Pick on someone your own size," Duke spat. The bully then looked at me, his ugly blue eyes. Blue jeans, white grubby shirt and short brown hair that looked greasy and matted. "Kushiro wants you," He said with a smirk. I chuckled lightly and bent down to his ear. "I'm looking for him too," I spat. "Kushiro is going to kill you, just like he did your friend," He laughed. My sarcastic smile turned into me gritting my teeth. I kicked him in the gut. Duke kicked him continuously, while I punched him a few times.

After our little rage was over the bully lay beaten on the soft grass. Blood streamed from his gashes in his head, his nose, his lip and his chest. He was badly beaten up. The little black haired boy looked up at us in disbelief, as we were his biggest admired hero's. I didn't really much care for the boy at this moment. Duke spat on the bully. Once again I crouched down and said into his ear. "Not before I kill him first. Tell Kushiro he's next," I spat. The tone in my own voice scared me, but again that didn't bother me. The bully grunted. Duke helped the little boy up. "You okay dude?" he asked. "Thank you. You guys are truly my hero's," The boy said with a smile. "Where do you live?" Duke asked. "Camberland Avenue," the boy replied. "Next to the hospital?" Duke asked. The boy nodded. "We'll give you a lift, come on, we're going to the hospital anyways," I replied.

Duke looked at me. I gave him a look and he smiled. The boy didn't like this idea.

"My mum was supposed to meet me at the other side of the park," He said. "Oh ok, suit yourself," Duke shrugged. The next thing I remember, we were back at the hospital. Yugi, Ryou and Bakura were all laughing together. It was nice to see Yugi back to normal. The doctor said that he could leave the hospital in two days after he has been clarified that he was safe to leave. Ryou bought Yugi a balloon and Bakura bought Yugi three packets of new cards and a card. Yugi loved his gifts and promised to use his newly bought duel monsters cards in his deck. They were all bonding together and that pleased me and Duke.

However our minds were not clouded. Kushiro was going to die, I promised that to myself. It ends here Kushiro, so watch out, you messed with the wrong yaoi pairing.

So watch out, I'm coming for you……

* * *

Sooo wat u think, Atem is beginning to make it up to Yugi.

Fluffy Chap 11 coming soon to a fanfic near you ;) ....

xx


	11. First Time For Loving

AN:// Ok well i had 3 exams earlier but my fourth lesson i had a hour and a half to finish chapter 11, so i know i promised chapter 11 will be publised as soon as its finishd and here it is. Btw Riku i am touched that u loved chapter 10. I know i was crying also!

Here is the chapter i promised to make up for Lexi and Mindy. This chapter is the FLUFFY chapter between Atem X Yugi. I only finished this one today, so chapter 12 might be a while as i type like a paragraph a day, i like to be ahead of myself. NOT to mention i am also piecing together the first chapter for An Albino's Affection, you'd know if u check out my profile. LOL

But here is chapter 11, so read and review people. And mail me if u have any points you wish to discuss. I am on everyday ;]

Abi-Chan

**_

* * *

_**"WELCOME HOME YUGI!" We all cried. Yugi looked stunned and pleased at the same time. There was huge blue banners, drinks, food and balloons, almost like a party that Grandpa had promised to set up as he wasn't much in the hospital. The nurse told us he couldn't come much as because of his dead wife, Yugi calls her Grandma, but I have never met the woman, apparently the ward Yugi was on, was the same ward she died in, so being there just made Grandpa sad and angry, according to Grandpa's words anyway, which we understood perfectly. "Nice work Grandpa!" I cried happily. Yugi hobbled through the front door as I helped him in and closed the door with bags hanging from my shoulders laden with dirty clothes. I placed them on the floor and greeted our usual friends.

Joey with Kiaba standing next to him, apparently a new couple fully loved up. Tristan, who was staring at Serenity, Bakura and Ryou, who were having a tongue battle on the couch, which was sweet but a little too personal to put on display, Also there was Duke, Black and red and dice and all. Finally Grandpa dressed as normal and with a huge grin on his face, he must have missed Yugi. "Aww guys, thanks. No really thanks you guys are the best," Yugi whimpered, he seemed like he was gonna cry. Joey ran over and hugged his side. "Ah, Yug. You deserve it man, welcome home!" Joey cried. As Yugi went to mingle with the guests, I followed him and stood behind him with a huge grin on my face. Suddenly a flash blinded me. My eyes were flashing funny colors, it felt weird. "That will be a AWESOME photo!" Duke cried happily. I hated when he took a picture of me. "Duke," I started. "This photo's going on YOUTUBE man! This is like once in a lifetime footage!" Duke cried in victory. "Delete it!" I commanded. "Nope, its gonna be printed and posted around school!" Duke cried with a triumphant laugh. "Give me the goddamn camera Devlin!" I cried lunging forward, he moved. I chased after him playfully for it, it was no use once Duke had sent it to his phone by Bluetooth. That sucked. Defeated, he wasn't going to let me live this one down, ever.

Yugi giggled happily as me and Duke messed around. I jumped up. "Hey what are you laughing at?" I laughed and lurched forwards, Yugi and I fell onto a very annoyed Duke Devlin. "Get off me!" He cried. I guess I landed on his ribs by the sound of the painful cry he let out. Yugi laughed. "Take it easy Yugi, the doctor said you have to take care for a week before getting back to all the teenager rough play," Ryou squeaked in his posh British voice. "Ah, let him have some fun, look at them, they look cute together!" Bakura cried with a smile. Yugi and I looked at each other. I watched Yugi give a huge blush away. "Bakura!" He whined. Duke laughed. "They do make a cute couple, but Lexi is with Atem," Duke gave away. I saw Yugi's exited face drop. And then it twigged in my mind.

Yugi did love me more than a friend.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. But he kissed me, back at the hospital. He loved me, I told him I loved him. Didn't I? I did love him, at least I think I did. Oh Holy Ra I am in love again, please help me father. But wait, what would I tell Lexi. My thoughts flooded my mind. I didn't hear the outside mind conversation. "You don't love Yugi that way do you Atem?" Bakura teased. I didn't hear him, my thoughts took over. "Atem?" Ryou asked. I noticed now they were all staring at me blankly. I snapped out. "Wha? Yeah, yeah course," I answered blankly, not knowing what they were actually asking. "You do?!" Bakura asked. Their faces were shocked ones and I realized that I had obviously said something wrong. I looked at Yugi for help, he smiled weakly at me. "What?! What was that question, I didn't hear it!" I protested. "Do you love Yugi, in more than a friendly way?" Joey asked. Kiaba placed his hand on Joey's shoulder.

Oh Holy Crap On Hell.

"Erm, I. But he. She. Won't. I," I stuttered and I turned and ran upstairs to hide, leaving them all dumfounded in the background. I heard them in the front room talking. "I guess he feels something for you," I heard Duke say. Yugi remained silent. "Do you like him Yug?" Joey asked. I listened in harder, waiting to hear his answer. Everyone was silent. There was silence before I heard Yugi speak. He sighed heavily. "It's about time I told you guys. I am not straight, I like guys. And ever since Yami, well Atem stayed here, I have liked him. I hope you guys don't see me differently," He spoke with a soft and gentle voice. My heart started pounding. He just admitted it. He _did_ like me. There was silence before Ryou broke it. "Yugi, we are still your friends, I mean apart from Duke, who are we to judge. I mean, I am dating Bakura, Joey and Kiaba are dating, I know Duke is straight, but I'm sure he understands," Ryou spoke softly. They were good friends to us. "Yug, even I have kissed a guy before man," Duke asked. I heard gasps of shock. "Yes I know, but I have kissed a guy. I aint no gay but I aint straight either man, I am bi," Duke admitted. Whoa, that was news. I was shocked. I didn't think Duke would be Bi. "Does your girlfriend know?" I heard Bakura ask. "Nah, man. That's a secret only you guys know. My father doesn't even know, because I think he'd hate me if he'd found out," Duke admitted.

"Well this is certainly interesting, it seems you all wish to come clean," Grandpa said gently. "Yes, and it's about time we did old man," Kiaba replied in his harsh snappy tone. I hated it when he said that, but Grandpa had gotten used to it.

"So who will he choose?" I heard Bakura cut in. I listened harder.

"What?" Ryou asked. "The Pharaoh's gonna have to chose between the girl and Yugi," He repeated.

Bakura was right. Now I'd have to come to terms with my own sexuality. I walked over and sat on my bed. I breathed heavily and thought about it. I remembered the short time I had with Lexi, it was sweet and gentle, until I remembered Yugi's hospitalized state. My anger boiled again and I felt the shadows consume me. As the Pharaoh of Egypt I had the power to wield shadows. I looked up. Sensing that I was losing control, I closed my eyes and I thought of Yugi. The times he stepped in to save me, the time he took the penalty for messing with the seal of Orichalcos, the time he cried when it was time for me to return to ruling Egypt, the fun times at school, and of course.

The kiss.

I opened my eyes and noticed the shadows were gone. I had made my decision. My mind was certain. No question about it, I was in love.

With Yugi.

I heard the commotion downstairs and got up. I listened to what was happening. "Come on Gramps, let's go and get some soda and some more party food for later," I heard Tristan say. "That's Mr Motou to you Tristan Taylor," Grandpa corrected. I heard them all leave as I heard Bakura talking to Yugi. "It will be fine Yugi, everyone is going. You talk to him. I know he likes you, I see it in his eyes," I heard Bakura say. "Thanks Bakura," I heard Yugi reply. "Come on Bakura!" Ryou snapped. With that the darker albino let out a chuckle and slammed the door as he left.

The house was silent now.

Until I heard footsteps up the stairs. I dived back onto my bed and sat with my head in my knees. I heard a knock a few seconds later. I didn't reply. "Atem?" I heard his sweet voice say. I ignored him. He sat next to me on my bed. I felt warm and complete again. I knew that Yugi was the one for me. I knew it. "Atem? I am sorry if I upset you," Yugi started. Again I ignored him, I was playing with him, waiting for my perfect moment to strike. "Please don't be angry with me Atem, I didn't know you'd feel uncomfortable, I like you Atem. I think it's about time you knew. I smiled to myself. My face concealed in my knees. He placed his hand on my shoulder and my spirit fizzed. As a reaction I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. He squeaked in shock. I pulled him closer and kissed him firmly on the lips. He tensed for a moment until my tongue hit his lips and he let me enter. I explored his mouth, thirsty for his love. He relaxed and his hand stroked my leg. I pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss. I received a soft moan from the little one to continue and I followed his gesture.

Sparks flew and I liked it.

I broke off as we panted for our breath. "Wow Atem, I see… why girls… like you… that much," Yugi panted softly to me. I smiled back at him. "Where have they gone aibou?" I asked. "To…the shop…they will…be a while… why?" he panted back for breath. His breathing then returned to normal. I smiled and kissed him again. He deepened the kiss and I let him know I like it by letting out a gently moan. He began pulling at my shirt. "Yugi, what are you doing?" I broke off and asked him.

After an hour or so, my head hit my pillow.

I smiled at him, He turned over and looked at me, again another smile. Sweat dripped from my nose and Yugi wiped it off. "Wow Atem, you… were on… well… fire," He panted. "It…was my… first time," I panted back. I stroked his hair as his arms were around my chest. The two cards still hanging from my neck, held in place by their clip. I looked on the floor as I noticed our clothes discarded on the floor. I smiled and continued stroking his hair. Even I didn't understand it, I wouldn't make love to Tea, to Lexi or to any girl before, and yet one kiss from Yugi and here we lay, our naked bodies intertwined with each other. I noticed, I was waiting for the one, the special one. And here he is. They say you search your life searching for what's truly in front of your eyes in the first place, it's true. There was no place I would rather be but here with Yugi.

Here I felt myself, complete. I felt loved, respected and comfortable.

At then I felt, whole. And I liked it.

I leaned forward and kissed Yugi's neck. He smiled and hugged me tighter, his soft, small hands wrapped around my waist. I didn't care who knew it, I was in love with Yugi Motou. The only problem would be Lexi. But she'd have to understand, I loved Yugi more. And there was no way I was going to let him go again. Never ever again, I loved him so much. And as I thought of Yugi. He leaned forwards and whispered softly in my ear. I smiled at what he said. Our bodies intertwined, our love bonded, ourselves in love, he leaned forwards and with a whisper his gentle voice reached my ears.

"I love You Atem,"

* * *

So here's the fluffy scene ;] you liked it? then please give feedback on the chap please! ^^ i LOVED writing this chapter!

Bless em!


	12. The Plans

Gomen, i know i haven't updated in about a week or so, but i have done a little bit a day for this chap, coz of exams ^^ LOL

Not to mention An Albino's Affection is also out now as well so i am making 7 chaps for that. Oh S**t! i still haven't started chap 2 for that yet. Better get onto doing that also! ^^

Sorry this chap is smaller than the others, BUT i make up for it as this chap is MEGA cuteness!! Yami X Yugi MEGA cuteness in this chap ^^ Also some OC bashing too! ^^

So please, make my time worth cutting off revision, please comment and review ^^

Thanks!

Abi-Chan x

* * *

We got ourselves dressed and got up. They wasn't back yet, Joey, Kiaba, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, Bakura and Grandpa, Thank Ra. Duke would never let me live it down if he caught me having sex with anyone, let alone Yugi, especially the way I stormed off earlier. Yugi blushed a crimson colour as he watched me get dressed and I chuckled at him. He smiled and blushed again. "Why you so shy, you have seen me naked, we just made love Yugi, why are you so shy?" I asked with a smile. He giggled and smiled at me. "It's just, I can't believe we're together," he said with a shy smile. I hugged him close to me. "Well believe it Aibou, you belong to me now," I replied softly.

He wrapped his hands around my chest as he hugged me tightly. "Thank you Yami," he replied to me. It sort of shocked me in a way, usually he'd call me by me real name, but I liked to be called Yami and he knew that. I was only ever called Yami by him when we shared a body, but he insisted on calling me it now. It felt nice.

I let go of him and headed downstairs. I sat on the emerald couch and waited. Yugi came toddling after me, he sat opposite me in the other couch and smiled at me. "What will Lexi say?" He asked thinking about it. I spread my arms across the back of the couch. "Lexi isn't important, only you are. You mean more to me than Lexi, you know that," I replied. "But she'll be annoyed and hurt," Yugi said unhappily. "I thought you didn't like her," I asked. "I don't, I just don't like people getting hurt that's all," he simply replied.

I picked up a grape from the fruit bowl on the coffee table in front of me, I felt the firmness of it in my fingers, gently pressing it, and finally being satisfied with it, threw it in my mouth and tasted its sourness on my tongue. One of the majestic ways of eating, also one of the things I had learnt from growing up five thousand years ago, doing what I pleased as I was Pharaoh. "Well, leave Lexi to me, she don't matter. She's just a waste of space anyways, if she didn't distract me, I would have stopped that asshole in hurting you," I replied after swallowing the chewed grape in my mouth. "I suppose," he replied. And with that, the door lock opened and in walked in the gang.

I carelessly threw another grape in my mouth after testing its firmness again.

"Still eating, your royal highness?" Bakura asked simply with a smirk on his face. I looked up at him as I tested another grape. "Leave him alone Bakura," Ryou warned. "Nah, I'm just saying, he does eat like royalty don't he?" Bakura teased. "That's because I am royalty, traitor, and never forget it," I joked. Bakura didn't like my joke, he took it as an offence. "Listen, you're lucky I don't skin you alive and boil you," Bakura snapped. "That was nasty Atem," Yugi added. "And so was he," Ryou added, seizing Bakura's ear and receiving a small shriek from Bakura. Both I and Bakura lowered our heads, still glaring at each other, gave a small and annoyed 'Sorry'. He was obviously in pain. Ryou let go and tapped him on the nose adding a slight gentle touch with a soft comment of 'Behave'. Bakura winked at him and calmed down in an instant.

Duke walked in heavily laden with bags, followed by Kiaba and Joey who carried nothing as they were followed by Tristan and Kiaba's nicely paid lackeys, that were laden with bags. "Remind me why they aren't carrying anything?" Tristan asked Duke. "That's because I pay him to do my hard work and I couldn't let Joey get injured," Kiaba added. "Gee, I guess you do love him after all," Tristan teased. "Watch it Taylor," Kiaba warned. Yugi jumped up.

"Hey Yug, so how did it go with, Oh, hey so your back after all," Joey asked looking at me. I shrugged. "Well we talked," I replied simply. Yugi followed The guys into the kitchen. I heard that Serenity had gone home, as she had homework to do. I also heard that Yugi told them that we were now together. Duke trotted in after.

"Ok, so I know you're in love with Yugi, we all do and its cool, but we now gotta get Lexi off your back man," Duke said. "I know," I replied, throwing another grape into my mouth. I think they gave me some comforting taste that I liked, also because I was thinking of Yugi.

Duke itched his head for a moment. "I suppose I could talk to Mindy," he began. I groaned and he looked at me. "What?" he asked innocently. "Haven't you made out with her and moved on yet? What happened to the old Duke I once knew?" I asked. He smiled and waved it away. "He's still here," he said simply. Joey walked into the room. He seemed interested and when he started flapping his arms so hard, I thought he'd take off in a moment.

_Hahaha. Joey the Bird. Forget puppy he has evolved. Hahahaa I love Domino City!_

"I got a great idea!" He started leaping about. Kiaba came in the room to see what his 'pup' was doing. "My idea is great!" he beamed. Tristan, Yugi and Kiaba stared out the doorway to see what the blonde was going to scheme. "So go ahead Joey," Yugi answered finally. "We could set her up, tell Tea she was trying to make a move on Noah, and tell her that Tea tried to make a move on Atem, then after they kick the crap out of each other we can get them both arrested for GBH and Atem can make an excuse up and viola!" He beamed. Everyone looked downcast.

"Err. Joey? We can't just get them arrested and then Pharaoh to just prance in there and go 'Hey Lexi, sorry you're arrested, I am dumping you, so good look in the slammer," Duke pointed out. We all laughed. "Well let's see you come up with a better idea Devlin," The blonde snapped. Kiaba walked forwards and wrapped his arm around the blonde and kissed him on the cheek from behind. "I thought it was a great idea," Kiaba complimented. Joey smiled.

"What about Bakura?" I asked, hinting the best idea of the suggested ones. Everyone turned to see Ryou and Bakura once again stop from their make out session and wonder what had just been said. They sat up and broke apart. "What about me?" Bakura asked defensively.

"You still have your shadow powers right?" I asked. "Yeah, but that has nothing to do with you," Bakura snapped. "Can't you send her to the shadow realm?" Yugi asked sweetly. "No, well yes I could but I can't be bothered," Bakura snapped back. He tried to continue with Ryou, but Ryou looked at him in a confused way.

"I thought you hated Lexi," Ryou said jealously with a bitter voice. Bakura looked startled. "I do hate her," Bakura replied once again defensively. "Then can't you send her to the shadow realm for Yugi? If not for me?" Ryou asked sweetly. Bakura thought about it for a moment. "I suppose, for you. _IF_ I get raw steak for dinner for the next two weeks _AND_ I get my time with you at night for the next two weeks," Bakura asked. "Deal," Ryou replied with a smile. Bakura smiled evilly.

"Oh boy, I have been waiting for the perfect excuse to send someone there," Bakura blurted out. Ryou pouted. "So you did huh?" He asked. Bakura itched his head nervously with a smile. "Erm. Seeing has we have only, well y'know once. I have wanted to do it again, but coz you won't let me, I need something to take my mind off of it," He made an excuse. Ryou was gullible but I didn't think he'd swallow this one.

However to my surprise, he swallowed the lie like he always does. He smiled and hugged his dark. Who smiled at the action and cracked his knuckles, eager to get to work on brushing up his shadow skills.

"So its settled then," I interrupted. Yugi smiled at me and I winked back, receiving a blush on his cheeks.

"Lexi will disappear tomorrow. That is our plan," I finished.

Everyone smiled and nodded.

"Well I have the food and drink laid out on the table now if you want to help yourselves," Grandpa conveniently walked in on that stage. Of course, Joey, Duke and Tristan darted to the table. I chuckled and watched everyone but Yugi follow them.

Yugi laid on the couch and rested his head on my lap. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

I stroked the little one's hair, gently and felt it brush between my fingers, so soft. I wanted more. I wanted Yugi again, upstairs in my bedroom, us all alone. Unfortunately with our 'guests' that wasn't going to happen so I continued to stroke his hair with rhythm as he snuggled down into my jacket.

"Yami?" His voice called.

"Yes?" I replied. I looked down at his sparkling amethyst pools, so inviting and so lustful.

"When this is all over, can we be married? Or I dunno get a place of our own someday?" Yugi asked. I was breathless. I couldn't believe it, we had only started dating and he wanted to bind the relationship permanently. But then again, I didn't have any problems with it, after all that way, I'd never lose him and we'd be together forever.

I smiled gently and continued looking into his soft eyes, soft face. "Of course Aibou, we'll do both," I replied. "Will Lexi ever come back?" He asked. "Not unless you want her to," I replied with a smile. He smiled at me as I continued stroking his hair, hearing the gang crunching on crisps and food. "I don't want her to _EVER_ come back," He said in a harsh tone. "Then she won't," I replied.

"I'd love to be married to you," Yugi said randomly and softly about two minutes later, in which broke my trance of stroking his hair.

"As would I, Aibou," I added. He nestled himself into my jacket and his breathing slowed after five minutes of me stroking his hair. I was relaxed and calm, he was okay, he loved me and he wanted to marry me.

I love you so much aibou, you will never know how much I love you. I thought.

His breaths were slow, his face to my chest. As I stroked his hair more softly, He drifted into a gentle and careless sleep.

"Sleep well my aibou, I'll always watch over you. In sickness in health, for richer for poorer, till death do we part. I do Aibou."

"I do".

* * *

Awww ! soo extreeme cuteness!

Bless Yami and Yugi!

xox


	13. Dreams, Truths & Secrets Revealed

AN:// Ok, so i know it took a little while but its finally here! This chapter is mega fluff for cute little Yugi! ^^ And for all those OC / Lexi & Mindy H8rs, this chap is for you!

This is the chap Lexi gets her come-upance. Mindy, well i am still working on. So please enjoy! and dont forget to leave me a comment guys! ^^ all feedback is HIGHLY appreciated.

Well thats enough of me chatting, i know u wanna read, so enjoy and please comment! ^^

x

* * *

I stirred as I felt another body next to mine, of course my eyes bolted open in an instant, I looked down. Yugi. I smiled and began stroking his tri coloured hair. I remember now, after the party yesterday when me and the gang got drunk. I can remember Grandpa going to bed around 7:00pm and then I remember Yugi and I climbing into my bed around 12:00 am midnight. Never mind, it wasn't like we hadn't seen each other naked, I mean yesterday was wow. That was a point, I lifted the duvet that was wrapped around me and my sleeping Aibou next to me, gently. We wasn't naked, I had my boxer shorts on and he had his pyjama bottoms on. I chuckled lightly to myself and continued to stroke his hair.

Then I looked at my bedside clock, it was 4:00am in the morning.

_I need more sleep for killing Lexi later_, I thought. I nestled down again and just as I was drifting off, Yugi moved. I opened my eyes. "Yami, please don't touch me there, we are in the front room," he said dozily and with a slight giggle. I felt a light blush grace my face. He was dreaming about me, well, touching him. "Grandpa can walk in at any moment Yami, why not wait?" he dozily asked. I blushed again. I tried blocking it out, not wanting to invade in his private fantasy dreams, and yet I was very curious and highly turned on. "Well, okay but let's go upstairs," he said with a giggle, he squirmed and pressed his body against mine as he turned over in his sleep.

My heart started to thump wildly.

He was having fantasy sex dreams about me and him? We only started dating yesterday, but maybe he's had these for a while. Again I was very highly curious and getting very anxious, for I wanted to take my little Aibou there and then, but it wouldn't be fair. I fought my feelings and anxiety, which was very hard. My heartbeats turned savage and rapid. "Ugh, Yami that feels so – ugh Yami, right there," he moaned. I couldn't resist him. To ease my situation, I began kissing and sucking his neck. He turned his head to expose more of his neck. I continued licking, biting and sucking hard on his neck and he moaned in response. As I began to get highly erotic, a thump echoed outside my door and I sat up immediately.

"Oh Bugger it," I heard the voice curse in his British accent. "If only Bakura didn't get me drunk last night, maybe I'd find my way to the damn toilet," It Cursed again. It was obviously Ryou.

I climbed gently out of bed, carefully not to disturb the littler one of us, I trod across my carpet quietly and quietly opened my bedroom door. I looked up the hallway to see Ryou standing in complete darkness rubbing his head and squinting his eyes. "Lost?" I asked, I saw the poor British albino jump nearly hitting the ceiling. He panicked but steadied himself when he noticed it was me. "Oh Atem, you made me jump, I didn't disturb you two did I?" He asked innocently. "Disturb us? With what sleeping?" I asked. "Oh no, when I came upstairs I heard Yugi making noises and assumed you were, well you know," He blushed heavily. I chuckled. "No, Yugi is asleep, although I think he's having very erotic dreams by the noises that keep escaping his lips," I said honestly. Ryou blushed even more when I walked closer to him.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"I don't mean to look but you're in your boxers," Ryou replied. "Well this is my home," I replied. "Yes I know, I didn't mean it like that, anyways where's your toilet? I can't find the damn thing," He quickly changed the subject. "Continue down the hall to your left," I replied. "Thanks," he replied and scurried off. I yawned and returned to my room after shutting the door. I climbed gently over Yugi, who stirred and threatened to wake up. I quickly climbed in and nestled back down in my warm duvet. I yawned and silently drifted back off.

* * *

"Yami? Yami are you awake?" Yugi called to me like a siren's song. He awoke me from my dream and I opened my eyes to his beautiful face. I yawned. "Yes Yugi, I am now," I replied. "Oh, I didn't mean to awake you, I just wanted to see if you was awake that was all, I didn't mean to break you from your dream," He replied timidly. "No its fine Yugi, I am awake. Hey, speaking of dream by the sound you was making last night, you was having some pretty erotic dreams," I said with a smirk as a blush graced his beautiful cute face.

"You heard me?!" He gasped. I nodded with a smile. He blush widened across his face. He itched the back of his head nervously. "Well, I had a dream about me and you kissing," he replied. I laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked. "From what you were saying and the pretty big blush that appeared across your face, I think we did a LOT more than kissing," I chuckled. He turned redder than a strawberry in August. I laughed as I tickled him and he giggled. It was all cut short by a thump on the floor, no doubt from the front room ceiling. "You mind keeping your noise down, some of us have hangovers!" Duke cried.

"Sorry," Yugi called back.

"I'm not after all this is our house, they have no right in telling-" I was cut off by my mobile ringing. Yugi picked it up and looked at the screen. He mumbled grumpily. "It's Lexi," He mumbled and handed me the phone. "You answer it," I replied. "What? Why?" He asked. I smirked. "Tell her that I am downstairs and you're sorry to hear about our break up and that I was mean not to be sorry and go out getting myself another woman, who is downstairs kissing me," I said with a evil grin. He smiled. "Ok," he replied cheerily. He pressed the button on the mobile and put it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked.

"Yugi? Is Atem with you?" I heard Lexi ask. "No he's downstairs. Why are you calling him, I thought you broke up. Sorry to hear about that by the way. It seems he really don't care about girls, I mean his next girl is downstairs I think kissing him, disgusting if you ask me, I think he'd better get a room," Yugi went on innocently with his almost honest and never lie voice. "What?! We haven't split up! What do you mean he's downstairs kissing another girl, get him on the line immediately!" I heard Lexi scream. He smiled and started to stutter nervously. "I don't think I was supposed to tell you that," he replied. "I don't care. Go downstairs and get him on the line," She yelled.

"Hold the line," he replied faking grumpiness. He wrapped the phone in the duvet so she couldn't hear it. "What now?" he whispered nearly silently. "Now, you pretend to come downstairs and give me the phone, but we gotta be kissing when you hand me the phone to pretend it's me and the girl, and I'll act all startled when you give me the phone," I replied quickly, this was so much fun.

"Atem the phone's for you," he said loudly. It was then that I pressed my lips against his and sparks flew. He instantly deepened the kiss and out of natural instinct started moaning. I heard Lexi crying on the other end of the phone and for some really weird reason it turned me on, with Yugi beneath me that is. I broke off. "Tell Duke I'll call him back," I whined to Yugi. Yugi breathed deeply and calmed himself. "He said he'll call you back, I gotta go, I can't stand the sight anymore, bye Lexi and I am sorry," Yugi said caringly. She was crying when he put the phone down. "Wow that kiss wa-hmm!" Yugi stopped as I pressed my lips to his again.

"Atem!" I heard Joey call from downstairs. I rolled my eyes as I broke off. Yugi wasn't impressed at the sudden intrusion. "I'm sorry," I said. "It's not your fault, go see what he wants," Yugi said with a frustrated sigh. I put my trousers on and headed downstairs. "You called me Joey," I said as I walked into the front room. "Yeah, are we going to kill Lexi today or what?" He asked. "Keep your voice down, my headache is pounding!" Bakura moaned unhappily. "Well maybe you shouldn't have force-fed me and yourself alcohol," Ryou said with a smile. "Bakura is right, my headache kills also!" Duke whined. "Not my problem," I replied with a shrug. As Yugi came downstairs Kiaba awoke next to Joey. "Morning puppy," He groaned holding his head and rubbing it with a groan. "Morning Kiaba, sleep well?" Joey asked. "No, I don't think we got to bed till about three, god work is going to kill me," He groaned. Yugi was at the bottom of the stairs when Bakura noticed him.

"Hey! Yugi I need to talk to you," He said grumpily.

"Why?" Yugi asked innocently. "When you and Atem wanna have some bedroom time, please keep the noise to a minimum when we are here, you kept me up half the night!" Bakura snapped. Yugi blushed heavily. "We wasn't doing anything for the last time!" I snapped. I defended his honour, after all my little Aibou couldn't help what dreams he had, even if they were about me and him getting very erotic. "Then why was he making all those damn noises?" Bakura snapped. "Bakura, tone down a little man, headache!" Duke complained. Bakura quietened a little. "I was having dreams," Yugi said timidly with a huge crimson blush stretching from one cheek to the other. I actually found it very cute. "Dreams," Bakura retorted, not believing a word of it. "He was having erotic dreams, which is nothing to do with us," Ryou added, giving a scowl to Bakura. Bakura realised what he meant and his anger simmered down. Tristan woke up with a headache as everyone else did. Typical hangover.

"I have a headache," I groaned bringing my palm to my hand. Yugi looked at me worriedly. "I'm gonna grab a painkiller and a coffee," I mumbled and walked into the kitchen. "Dude, I'll take one of those," Duke called after me. "Me too," Bakura added in unison with everyone else. I rolled my eyes as I opened the medicine cupboard. I popped the painkillers onto a tray and made the coffees. I placed them on the tray and walked back into the front room and placed the tray on the front room table. I seized my cup and my pills. I chucked them into my mouth and swallowed them down with a sip of coffee. Everyone sat up in their duvets and grabbed a cup and some pills. I heard everyone sigh happily as they sunk into their coffees. I smiled and rolled my eyes at Yugi who smiled back at me.

* * *

Once we were out of the house and half cured of our hangovers, we headed to the cafe. We mapped out how we would kill or get rid of Lexi. It involved Bakura coming onto her and pretending to like her and as he comforted her he'd send her to the shadow realm. Ryou didn't really like the idea of his boyfriend touching someone else but he agreed as long as she'd be gone for good. Bakura was getting excited for he loved using his powerful shadow talents, but more for the fact that he coaxed Ryou into a deal that not only would he be able to use his shadow powers but he'd get raw steak and be able to get all over Ryou after it was finished.

Duke called Mindy. He'd found that Lexi was in Domino Park crying. Mindy had only just received a text message. Duke made the excuse that I had been unfaithful and wanted to clear it up. Mindy fell straight for it and gave her location straight away. As we travelled to the park everyone was getting excited. As we walked through the park with Bakura leading the way, Tristan spotted her. Kiaba and Joey had gone back to KiabaCorp for a 'meeting' yeah right. We all dived into the bushes. We watched as Bakura brushed himself off and walked towards the crying Lexi on the bench. He walked over to her pretending he was just walking by. "Hey you're that Lexi girl right, Atem's girl," Bakura asked casually. "Yeah I think so," She wept back. "What's up? Someone said something to you?" Bakura asked with a unusual and creepy smile. She burst into more tears, he sat down beside her and watched her. "What the hell is up with you girl?!" He snapped getting impatient, god he was good at acting, he was his usual 'If you won't tell me, then screw you' attitude. "Atem has cheated on me, I heard him on the phone kissing another woman," She wept.

I was thankful we filled Bakura in with the phone call earlier.

"He's with another girl, are you sure?" He asked carefully. "Yeah, why?" She sniffled. "Well I heard he was dating a guy," Bakura said with his 'not my business' attitude and an uncaring shrug. She looked confused. "I'm sure it was a girl," She sniffled confused. "Well it's a shame, because I think you're a very attractive girl," He consoled. She looked at him. He smiled back with his creepy caring smile, it just didn't suit his dark nature. I didn't like that smile a bit, it sent shivers down my spine. "Do you like me?" She sniffled confused. He nodded. Meanwhile I turned to see Ryou not looking happy. He went to get up and blow the whole mission when I grabbed him and begged him to stop. He looked like he was going to cry.

I felt sorry for the poor albino, he understood the mission, but still it must have hurt him, even if it was a fake.

As Bakura hugged the sniffing Lexi next to him he began chanting a spell. At that moment his hair spiked evilly, his eyes went dark crimson almost a blood colour, and his hands glowed with a purple mist around them. Shadow power. "What's going on?" Lexi asked confused of what was going on. He finished the spell that froze her on the spot. "Why can't I move?" She cried, holding more tears. "Lexi, the man you used to date is an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, He was reincarnated to our era, I too am his enemy from the past. Secrets are revealed to you, Atem is also known as the great Pharaoh Atemu, if you have checked the museum, well so on. You have no idea what you have done to hurt him," Bakura chanted coldly. "What? He hurt me!" She cried weeping. "No, because you held him away from Yugi, Yugi could have died. Yugi is the reason Atemu is alive now, you have no idea how much you angered him when you kept him from Yugi," Bakura continued.

"You're crazy!" She cried. "Look," Bakura said pulling out two pictures from his jacket. "This one is the Atem you know. Now look at this picture of the museum carvings. Notice the spiky hair, the handsomeness. The hieroglyphs state 'Atemu Great Ruler Of Egypt," Bakura chanted. "Let me go!" She cried. "Yugi is the only important one to Atem and always will be, and for them to be in peace and for fill Atemu's wishes, you must be erased," Bakura chanted as he began chanting another spell and more purple light consumed him. She tried squirming and screaming. He finished his spell. Purple mist engulfed Lexi and as she evaporated into thin air Bakura gasped with shock. Once she was gone, he hit the floor weakened by his own powers.

We all rushed to his aid, Ryou sprinted to him and held him, resting him on his lap and rocking him gently. "I love you Bakura," He said simply. Bakura smiled weakly at Ryou. "Same to you Hikari," Bakura replied. "You okay?" I asked. "Bakura Dude, nice job but you okay man?" Duke asked. Tristan nodded. "I'll be fine, shadow powers can take a lot of energy to work correctly, I just need to rest for an hour or so, but know this Pharaoh, kill that bully immediately," Bakura said gripping my shirt and now speaking in a very serious manner. He actually scared me for a moment.

"What's the matter Bakura?" I asked, concerned at his sudden serious outburst.

"Lexi, she was the one," Bakura said simply.

"What?" I asked confused.

"She was the one, she planned it all along," Bakura said sternly.

I blinked confused.

"He is after him now, the bully. Kill him immediately. Lexi paid him to kill Yugi".

* * *

Ok i know Lexi's death was a little sudden, but it was the last lines that were the major plot twists. I HAD to have it, i couldnt help myself. Well GOOD RIDDANCE Lexi ^^

So please leave me a comment

thanks

x


	14. Bakura Snaps

AN:// I am glad i am getting some new fans of this story ^^ thanks!

I know you must hate me for leaving chap 13 on a cliff hanger, but i wanted to keep you guys interested ^^ And Chap 13 HAD to be dramatic, hint by the number 13 ^^ LOL

Ok, this chap is the Kushiro bashing ^^ Enjoy and please R&R ^^

A.T xxxx

* * *

The nearest house we could get to was our house. So I carried Bakura with Ryou hot on my heels. I carried him into the house and laid him on our couch, he needed to rest. Yugi fetched him a blanket and a pillow. I ordered Ryou and Yugi to stay here. It was the only way, Ryou needed to be with Bakura, Bakura needed to rest and I could not taint my Aibou's light spirit with my cruel and dark actions that were to come.

"I want to go with you," Yugi sobbed. "I'm sorry Yugi, you must stay with Bakura and Ryou," I reasoned with him. "Please let me go with you Yami, I want to be with you, you promised you wouldn't leave me alone," Yugi whimpered. I shook my head. "Yugi, what I am about to do is very dark and horrible, I cannot allow you to witness it, I will not allow you to have re-occuring nightmares because of my reckless actions, you also need to rest, you have not long recovered from your injuries yourself," I stated. He had nothing else to say, when I was right, I was right and he knew there was no point in arguing. He nodded and sat next to Ryou and the sleeping Bakura.

I turned and left without any more words to say. Bakura's words rung through my ears like a curse. _"He is after him now, the bully. Kill him immediately. Lexi paid him to kill Yugi". _How dare she! I knew I shouldn't have let her meet Yugi. But at least she is gone now. Nothing but a stupid girl in the dark regions of the Shadow Realm. But Kushiro, his punishment was going to be severe. Had I known Lexi planned all this, I would have killed her before I let her easily off the Shadow Realm, no matter Kushiro would pay double, once for hurting my angel and twice for planning to kill him. "Dude!" Duke cried from behind me. I turned after snapping from my thoughts. "What Duke?" I asked. "I called you four times, where are we going?" He asked. "I think it's time we got even with Kushiro," I spat. He nodded and cracked his knuckles ready. Tristan watched on, he also had a punch or two to throw.

I stormed off, I had no Idea where Kushiro would be, but no matter how big Domino City is, It won't hide him for long.

We checked the arcades, the park, the high streets, every obvious place where Kushiro would be but he wasn't there. I was getting frustrated with no luck when I stormed off mumbling to myself with Duke and Tristan following. Then. _PLONK!_ "Hey wise guy that is why you look wher- Atem?" Tea asked shocked as she got to her feet. I rolled my eyes. "Hey Tea," I mumbled. "It's nice to see you again, how are you?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow. "What? Wondering why I am so nice? It's because I thought, let's not get personal, we can all move on, and I'd prefer us to be friends so how is it going? Joey told me you and Yugi are dating now, Congrats! But what happened to that Lexi girl?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes again, typical Tea, friendship and being nosey.

"We killed her," Duke replied simply. Tea raised an eyebrow. "You're joking right?" She asked sarcastically. "No, she paid Kushiro to kill Yugi," I snapped. Tea suddenly looked horrified. "She did what?" She cried. I breathed heavily. We was not finding Kushiro any faster standing here wasting time. "Tea I have to go, but do you know where Kushiro is?" I asked. She blinked and then thought, for what must have been the first in her life. "Yeah! I am sure I saw him earlier by our school," She cried with a thoughtful look on her face. "Never thought I'd catch myself saying it to you, but thanks," I replied and ran off towards our school with Tristan and Duke in tow.

* * *

When we arrived on the school site, it seemed full and bustling with people. I honestly didn't know where to start, at this rate, we wouldn't find Kushiro even if we searched for the next two hundred years! We all paused, holding our knees and crouching, breathing and panting hard, out of breath and extremely tired. "Whe-Where Is Kushiro?" Tristan wheezed. "I dunno," I panted back. "We-Ne-Need to-Find- Find him," Duke panted agreeing. I nodded. Tristan asked some kids that passed us by. Nobody had seen him. extremely tired. "Whe-Where Is Kushiro?" Tristan wheezed. "I dunno," I panted back. "We-Ne-Need to-Find- Find him," Duke panted agreeing. I nodded. Tristan asked some kids that passed us by. Nobody had seen him. Yet.

Until we heard a blood hurdling scream that made our ears burn. We knew that tone of music. And we ran straight to the source. We passed the building, there was an alley, overcastted by shadows. We turned off and headed towards the horrendous noise. As we stopped, we saw a girl of about sixteen lying on the floor. We ran to her aid. She lay on the floor broken, her face was bloody, her clothes were torn and it was clear that she was beaten up. She was crying and curled up against the wall cradling herself.

"Are you okay?" Duke called to her as we ran to her rescue. "He, he took all my money," She sobbed unhappily. I felt anger consume me, I was gonna kill him for this, once again he'd preyed on innocent people. No guess, he was heading for Yugi. "Duke called for help, the girl's friends took her into Domino High to see the nurse about her bruises and cuts on her face. Meanwhile I headed off towards the direction she had pointed out, apparently Kushiro had no headed towards the park.

I didn't waste a minute and took off after him, this was beginning to become a game of cat and mouse, I was hunting him down, but every time I came close, he gave me the slip. I ran into the park, looking everywhere for him, no traces had been found, nothing, no screams. Just the usual park, peaceful and quiet, for a change. I stopped and asked people for any signs and apparently a couple saw him heading back towards the Domino Arcade. I followed their directions after thanking them. Duke and Tristan were still just about managing to keep up, but I could tell they were getting tired and bored and that was not a good sign.

* * *

When we finally reached the Arcade, another kid cried that Kushiro had taken his money about two minutes before we arrived, so we were getting close, and when asked the kid told us that Kushiro was now heading towards the Market, but seemed to pass it, walking onwards. I thanked the kid, gave him some of my money to cheer him up and I took off after him. I was on hot pursuit and by the sudden close calls, I wasn't a minute behind him.

As I was running, something felt off. As if something was not right, that I should have noticed. I pondered on it after a minute of thinking as I was running. Then as I continued running towards the roads, some were getting too familiar to me. I stopped and added up the sequence. All the places he had been to previously had just been a minor stop, he was heading towards our house. I picked up my feet, sprinting faster to get home, I prayed to Ra, I'd get there before he did, Bakura would be too weak to fight him and Ryou and Yugi wouldn't dare. _Oh please them be okay_. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, not caring that my lungs were fit to burst of lack of oxygen.

But as we arrived at the front door, things were already out of place, the door was open. I wasn't looking forward to this, I walked inside carefully, being aware of anything that could possibly be Kushiro. "YUGI!" I yelled as I ran through the door. I panicked. I heard footsteps rushing. I got prepared for a surprise attack, I knew how Kushiro fought, I knew his tactics too well. "YUGI!" I screamed again, belting from the top of my lungs. "Yes?! What is it Atem?!" Yugi cried panic stricken and rushing towards me. I eased when I knew it was him. I grabbed a hold of him, hugging him tightly and pulling away, relieved that my hikari was fine. "I thought he was here, with the door open and all," I stuttered. He chuckled lightly.

"No, Bakura just got hot so we opened the door to let air in, he's asleep now, tired though. Ryou's in the kitchen making him a cake and preparing raw steak for him as a gift for doing the job in the first place, and I am out here with you, we are fine Yami, Kushiro has not yet come. I hope he doesn't either. Why are you worrying so much?" Yugi asked with curious and questioning eyes. I shook it off. "I just saw him go this way, I couldn't risk him hurting you, it would cost too much," I said sadly. Yugi pulled me into an embrace. An un-noticed car pulled up and parked as I pulled him closer into a soft but sweet kiss, feeling magic as we connected, unfortunately it was short lived. "What The HELL Is Going On?!" She shrieked. "Now Now Mindy, calm down," Duke softened as he ran towards us, just catching up with Tristan behind, as she climbed out of the car.

"Why is he kissing his brother, or friend or whatever?!" Mindy shrieked horrified. "Mindy, don't go there, leave them alone," Duke warned, stepping in her way, in front of us as she approached. "I have not seen or heard of Lexi in over an hour, after she supposedly met you, she vanished, now I wanna know what the hell happened and why the hell are you kissing him," She snapped angrily, her feisty temper flaring and her eyes flashing scarlet. "Mindy, watch your mouth, you have no idea," Duke snapped back. "And you protect him again?! Duke Devlin, I love you but are you going to let your friend get in the way of what we have?" She angrily cried. "Atem is my best friend, he and Yugi come before any girl to me, if you can't deal with that, then get lost," Duke snapped, His black spiky and sharp tipped hair gliding through the air as he turned his head swiftly.

I was really and honestly touched, I knew me and Duke were friends, but I didn't know he'd chose me and Yugi over a girl, I felt honestly touched. I would have hugged him but I guess he would have snapped my legs and Yugi might have gotten jealous. Mindy scowled and turned in a angry rage. She turned and stormed back to her car before skidding off and reading her lips shown she was swearing and cursing. I turned to Duke as he lowered his head. "Thanks for sticking up for me Duke, are you okay?" I asked. He paused for a moment before lifting his head with a soft smile. "Atem, what are mates for man? You mean a whole lot more to me than her, you all do. If a girl can't deal with that, then she needs to get lost, I can't deal with not being around you guys. You're my friends, and you will always be my friends," Duke said softly. He put his hand on my shoulder and walked inside the house. Tristan stayed silent and followed Duke.

And as I leaned in to hug Yugi again, I heard Bakura and Duke yell. "Let Him Go!" Bakura screamed. I turned and ran into the house; Yugi followed me, staying close to me. I felt calmer knowing Yugi was fine but something told me I wasn't going to like what I found.

I ran into the front room to find Bakura barely standing on his own feet, angry and weak. My eyes flashed through the room. Duke was angry and standing in his threatening angry position, Tristan was gritting his teeth firmly and into the same pose as Duke, Yugi was behind me and Ryou was choking, I looked up. Kushiro. Ryou seemed like he was going to either faint, cry or choke to death. His skin was going more paler than before, his legs draped across the floor, behind held like a rag doll for a little girl. Bakura was getting extremely annoyed of the threat that posed on his hikari and nobody seemed to notice me and Yugi had entered the room by now. "Where is Yugi?" Kushiro growled. I felt Yugi grip the back of my jacket tightly, he knew Kushiro was here for him.

Nobody answered Kushiro's question.

"Fine, where is Atem?" Kushiro growled again. Again nobody said anything, I was too shocked at what was happening to say anything. I swallowed my pride and breathed heavily. "No? Well maybe _THIS_ will get your attention," He spat as he tightened his grip on Ryou's small and pale neck. "Let him go," I spat. Everyone turned and looked at me as I walked into the room calmly.

"Ahh, Hello Atem," Kushiro said releasing Ryou. I watched as the frightened albino fell to the floor and dragged himself into his lover's arms. Bakura growled angrily as he stroked Ryou's hair, calming him down before he had a panic attack. Kushiro started moving swiftly towards me. I ran towards him and dodged his attack. Yugi ran and was pushed behind Duke, Duke protecting him, keeping him safe.

Me and Kushiro circled each other like lions fighting to the death over a pride. My eyes flashed scarlet. He made the first move and flew towards me, his fist colliding with my side as he did so. As I went down I punched his stomach. We both hit the floor kicking and punching each other. I grew more angrier as he mumbled about killing me then killing Yugi. My eyes flashed a deep crimson scarlet. I threw my fist and connected with his nether regions. He let out an almighty cry and hit the floor breathing deeply. I wasn't one for fighting cheap, but at least he couldn't fight as much. He lay on the floor trying to breathe as I began punching his face angrily. I didn't know it was coming until his fist hit my stomach and I rolled over in pain. Ryou screamed as he watched blood spill on the carpet. Bakura got up and as Kushiro was about to hit me again because I was weakened, Bakura punched him in the face. Kushiro hit the floor and the fight continued as me, Bakura and the now joining Duke all dived in to kill Kushiro.

Ryou yelped as he watched Kushiro's fist hit Bakura's lip and watched on horrified as Bakura's lip burst with blood. Bakura spat it out and continued punching and kicking Kushiro. Duke hit Kushiro's stomach while me and Bakura hit his face. Duke suddenly hit the floor, he rolled over beaten. I was worried but I had to continue fighting otherwise Duke might get even more hurt if Kushiro got up. Me and Bakura kept hitting him. Again I did not notice Kushiro's knee until it connected to my nose and temple, that knocked me over. I hit the floor seething and writhing in agony and pain. I gripped my face, eyes closed writhing in pain until I heard a angry growl that escaped Bakura's lips.

I removed my hands from my face as I saw Bakura's temper hit maximum. He was stood above Kushiro as he grabbed Kushiro's neck. Everything seemed to pause before I heard his angry voice. "Nobody Touches My Ryou. And This Is For Yugi!" He said before I heard the stomach churning noise. SNAP!

Kushiro hit the floor with a huge THUD!

Bakura fell to his knees exhausted again, but glad it was over, I looked into Kushiro's eyes that were glazed but the lifelike mist had began to fade.

Bakura had snapped his neck.

Ryou ran to his lover. Caressing him gently. Yugi ran to me, before my sight faded and my body went limp. I had passed out. The last thing I heard was Yugi's cries of "Call An Ambulance!" and Tristan's cries of panic.

And Yugi's Face Faded Into That Deep Blackness Of My Mind.

* * *

Ok Ok OK, I had to have this ending, the story is coming to a close, maybe chap 17 will be the last, i dunno. But Kushiro is dead & So is Lexi, but the question is.

Is Atemu / Atem / Yami Dead???! Maybe he isnt BUT if he is how will he be able walk Yugi up the aisle?

Find out Next Chap ^^


	15. Angel's Wings And Commitment Rings

AN:// *Being Chased By Atem with a Stick* Noooo! I am sorry i took so long to update, i know, i know, i am very sorry!

Yami: You should have updated! How DARE you make those fans wait! More Importantly, how long were you intending me in the hospital, those things carry diseases you know! In there i'm like a Cancer patient waiting to happen! You'll Pay Dearly for that! :(

Me: Sorry Pharaoh Atemu / Yami / Atem. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I will make it up to you by making the chap very fluffy....?

Yami: ... Go on...

Me: I'll make something nice happen between you and Yugi? Just please dont hate me or beat with that lump of 4 by 4!

Yami: ... Fine. But For Your Sake It Had Better Be Something Fluffy...

Me: 0.o Ok! Sorry! i will make it good, i promise! *Cries at threats*

_Zane: *hugs his girl* Yami, I know she can be annoying and take her time, but there's no need to threaten her. I'm Warning You Leave Her alone!_

Yami: *Laughs* I wasnt going to hit her really Zane, Otherwise Yugi Would kill me, plus she can be rewarding when she wants to be.

_Zane: Yeah well, this chat has gone on long enough, On to the story! She does not own Characters, Just the Plot and Her OCs, And my Ass but thats not the point. Okay? Enjoy!_

* * *

"Please let him be okay," I heard his voice plea. "Yugi, you heard the doctor, he's going to be fine with a little rest," Ryou assured him. My body ached all over. I forced my eyes to open, they flickered and I opened my eyes. "Yami!" Yugi cried. He made me jump. He threw his arms around me and literally dived onto my bed. "Yugi, urgh, my head. Where's Bakura?" I asked yawning. "Oh Yami!" Yugi cried hugging me tightly, nearly crushing my waist and snuggling into my t-shirt. "Er, Yugi what are you doing?" I asked. "Even when you passed out you care for everyone else but yourself, you're so sweet," Yugi cried happily. "Please small fry, I kicked that guys ass," Bakura said with a chuckle. I turned my head to see Bakura holding his head, sitting in his bed. "Guess you're a prisoner too," I sighed rolling my eyes. "It's easy for you to say, you haven't had nurses hitting on you all afternoon," Bakura groaned. Ryou's expression frowned. "Tell me about it," Ryou sighed scowling and pouting.

"So can we leave?" I asked. I didn't like doctors nor hospitals and I wasn't going to sit in one watching Bakura get into trouble for having nurses trying to flirt with him. "I tried that card, But the doctor said we can't leave till half past 1, because he ran 'tests' and he wants to tell us the results, it sucks I know," Bakura scowled. "Well what's the time now?" I asked Yugi. "Twelve Forty," He replied. "See Bakura, not much time. He won't be long," Ryou said sweetly with a smile. Bakura rolled his eyes and pouted again. Ryou and Yugi giggled. "So what happened?" I asked having the memory a blur. "I snapped his neck," Bakura said proudly with a smirk and rubbing his knuckles proudly against his shirt. I smiled. "I guess we make a good team Bakura," I said with a side smile. "Yeah, I guess we do. But note this, nobody hurts what's mine, he already had a death wish when he beat Yugi, but when he hurt Ryou, he crossed the fucking line. NOBODY, I mean nobody hurts him, as soon as he hurt him, he was a dead man," Bakura said angered. Ryou Blushed.

"Scary, sweet but scary," Yugi chuckled. Ryou nodded sweat-dropped. I chuckled at his soft side for his much nicer twin. But then, I was the same. Yugi was Mine, and nobody else's. Then I remembered all the sweet things he was saying to me, when we had the welcome home party. He was rested on my lap and I was stroking his hair. Yugi wanted us to live together, have a place of our own, and get married. Suddenly I was overcome with so much zeal and enthusiasm. "Come on guys, let's go get something to eat," I said jumping up out of bed. "I'm with him," Bakura said getting up. Ryou smiled and shook his head in disbelief. Yugi chuckled and led the way.

* * *

We arrived in the canteen, it was just as white as our room. Noisy because of people talking, but at least it was clean. Yugi and Ryou went to fetch the food whilst me and Bakura had to sit down and wait. "So," Bakura said tapping his fingers against the table and trying to start a conversation. "So," I replied looking into his eyes. "I heard the small fry talking to Ryou this morning, something about wanting to get married," Bakura said with a smirk. I scowled at him. "You shouldn't have listened in, and yeah, we were thinking about it. Why?" I asked. He smirked, bearing his carnivorous teeth. "Nuh, just asking Pharaoh. So who's wearing the dress?" He chuckled getting a kick from all this. "Listen, I don't mind discussing this with you, but if you're not looking for a fight, don't drop sarcastic comments like that," I scoffed. "Fine, talk about take all the fun," Bakura scowled. "Neither of us are wearing a dress, and we don't know if we are going to get married yet. Jeez we haven't been together long," I said with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked as he and Ryou walked over with the trays of food in their hands. I looked at Bakura in way that said, 'say anything about what we discussed and you're dead'. "We were talking about you guys moving in with each other, Pharaoh says you are," Bakura said lightly. "Oh, well yes, I think so," Yugi replied. I shot an evil look at Bakura, he grinned lightly and started tearing into the food that Ryou had brought him. I, on the other hand ate a little and abandoned the rest. "Not hungry Pharaoh? Fine I'll eat it!" Bakura said snatching the plate. "Bakura?!" Ryou snapped. Bakura pushed the plate back to me. "When am I getting my reward Ryou?" Bakura said polishing his plate and giving Ryou and a lustful look. Ryou blushed like a strawberry. "Erm, when we get home," Ryou answered unsure. Bakura smiled and squeezed Ryou tightly as he began to kiss and caress his light. Ryou giggled and blushed. To me it looked like Bakura was going to eat him rather than kiss him. I rolled my eyes and finished my food. In the middle of the kiss I heard Ryou beg for air. "K-kura?" He moaned softly. Bakura broke free. Ryou was glowing like a red siren on a police car.

I chuckled. Ryou was breathing hard, trying his best to get his breath back. And for some reason I watched him and it reminded me of Yugi, the first time we made love, he was breathing hard like that, and now I just wanted to get home and show Yugi again.

"So when can we go home?" Bakura asked, obviously reading my thoughts. "Let's go see the doctor," Yugi replied. We all vacated our seats. We left and headed back to our ward. Once arriving there, Yugi and Ryou questioned the doctors while me and Bakura were talking again. "I'm gonna propose to Ryou tonight, he's mine," Bakura proudly boasted. "Good luck with that, how do you intend on doing it? Romantic dinner? Glass of Champagne?" I ranted on. Bakura gave me a weird look. "Damn Pharaoh I knew you were stupid but come on, a hopeless romantic, oh this is just rich," He laughed. "Alright smart-ass so how you gonna do it?" I snapped. "When I get my reward tonight, after our passionate bed time, I'll propose, he won't be able to resist me," He boasted again. I smiled. I guess that would work. "So you got him a ring or what?" I asked. "Duh, you don't have to be a hopeless romantic to go with tradition, of course I have a ring, I bought It ages ago," Bakura said with a smile and handed me a little black box. I opened it, looking around for no signs of approaching hikaris, and gasped at the sight.

It was a silver ring, I lifted it out of the box and inspected it. It had a white crystal encrusted inside it, and on the inside of the band it read 'Forever Mine', it seemed appropriate for Bakura's over protectiveness. I smiled. "Wow, for a tomb robber, your taste isn't that half bad," I said with a smile. "Thanks Pharaoh, I can't believe you finally brought yourself to compliment me," Bakura said with a much calmer voice. "Yeah well don't get to used to it," I replied with a smirk. "Likewise," he replied with a smirk of his own. "Well thank you doctor," Yugi replied. Immediately I gave Bakura his ring back, he shoved it inside the box and placed it back in his pocket. We acted casual like we were doing nothing.

"Good news guys, we can go now," Ryou said with a smile. "Good," Bakura snapped. "For once I agree with you," I added. The hikaris chuckled. We followed them out. Duke was waiting outside, as the doctor had called him. We climbed in his car and he drove off. First he dropped off the albino twins and then drove towards home, finally, home.

* * *

When we arrived Duke said he had some stuff to sort, so he drove off after we thanked him for the lift and we went inside. I crashed out on the couch. I thought about Bakura and his proposal, and had a wonderful idea. "Aibou?" I asked. Yugi walked in from the kitchen and waited for my request. "Where is Grandpa?" I asked. He smiled and chuckled. "He went to Professor Hawkins' lab for a week, studying more possible Egyptian artefacts," He replied. "Why not go out, to see Joey, or Duke? I need to rest here, and I'd like you to go shopping Aibou, you deserve it, however I do not want you going alone, take Joey," I said. He paused and considered this. "Are you sure?" He asked finally. "You deserve it, go," I added. He smiled and hugged me tightly. He then put his shoes back on and headed out.

I seized the phone and flopped back onto the sofa. I dialled a number and waited. "KiabaCorp Company, Lisa speaking, may I help?" She said, she sounded so formal and important. "I wish to speak to Seto Kiaba, tell him its Yami and I'd like help with something, it's really important," I said. She paused. "Ok, please hold," She replied. I waited for a minute or so and then someone picked up. "What do you want? I am busy Yami," He asked. Seto. "Kiaba I need your help, I am proposing to Yugi," I started. "Congratulations, so what do you want?" He asked quickly. "Well I need your expertise, you're smart and of high class," I said. He seemed to be tuning in now. "Go-on," he said. "Well I need you to help me choose a ring for Yugi, you have better knowledge of diamonds and rings," I said. "You're the Pharaoh," he started. "Yes, but nothing of that would suit Yugi, I need your help," I said. He thought about it. "Fine," he breathed. "Thanks Kiaba!" I said happily. "I'll be by in half an hour to pick you up," he said and with that he put the phone down.

Not much longer afterwards I heard a beep and the limo was outside. I got in and Kiaba was inside. "I really appreciate this Kiaba, thanks," I said as the limo driver began driving. "Yeah well, your boyfriend, is my boyfriend's friend, so think of it like that, and to be honest I was going anyway, I am proposing to Joey, and I needed an excuse to get out of work. But don't get used to it," He said. I smiled and shook my head. There was a usual silence between us during the ride in the limo, but I didn't like it anymore so I began to talk. "So big plans with Joey huh?" I asked, trying so desperate to make for conversation. He smiled. "Yeah, I don't want him straying off to be with someone else, he's mine and only mine," Kiaba began. "So, have any future life together planned then? I don't mean anything by it, it's just you spend so much time at the company, will Joey be able to cope with that?" I asked, trying to see it from Joey's point of view. "I know I spend too much time there, but Mokuba is fourteen now, he is elegable to run the company while I am not around, I will still spend time at the company, but I will spend even more time with Joey, he means alot to me Atem, you know that," He explained. "I know that Seto, but you must promise to treat your partner with 24 hour attention," I said. "Likewise Atem, Likewise," He replied. We chuckled together and had a nice chat, which was unusual for Kiaba and I, but it seemed we'd be spending so much more time together, if he was married to Joey and I to Yugi, Yugi and Joey NEVER like being apart and I know me and Kiaba aren't going to let our beloveds go off alone, so we'd never be apart. So I was glad that we were getting along.

The limo pulled to a stop about ten minutes later, the driver opened our door and let us out. We were right at the doorstep of a HUGE jewellery store. It had been closed especially for Kiaba's booking and there were staff greeting us at the door and inside the shop. The staff were bustling around opening up the engagement displays while I had to chuckle at all the fuss that was being created. "Is it always like this when you go shopping?" I chuckled to Kiaba. He turned and smiled at me. He chuckled as well. "Yeah, you see Atem, I really own about 25 percent of Domino City, as I provide all the technology for everyone and in return I get shares of the company, so really if anyone steps out of line, I am the major boss of most of the companies in this town, so I get to play who gets fired for out stepping the line, and unfortunately I get treated like royalty because of it," He smirked. I chuckled again. Seto sighed. "But at least we get to be in peace, the last thing I want is for someone running to me to buy technology, and the last thing you need is for someone running to you asking for a duel for those god cards," He said making a very good point. I nodded. "Yeah, not something you need when shopping for a romantic gift is it?" I asked shaking my head. "Well it does happen, and it can get VERY annoying," Kiaba pointed out.

"Mr Kiaba, Mr Motou, the displays are ready," The lady called. "Thank you Samantha," Kiaba replied. She bowed with respect and ushered us over. We walked over and sat down on the leather seats provided. "So Mr Kiaba, Mr Motou, any particular choices in this rings you are looking for?" She asked. "Well, I'd like something gold with white gold, Emerald encrusted, with a few small white diamonds," Kiaba began, wasting no time in choosing. "Wow, you really know what you want, huh?" I asked. He chuckled with a huge smile. "Yeah, I have had this planned for quite some time now really," Kiaba replied. I smiled. Samantha smiled and got up from her seat, she fetched a ring and showed Seto. "This one Sir?" She asked with a smile. Kiaba inspected it carefully. "Can I have the outside engraved?" He asked. "Sure, any particular text?" She asked. "Yeah, can I have Joey, engraved on the text please?" He asked. "Sure!" She called. She clapped her hands and handed the ring carefully to her other staff. "Number 12, front Engrave Joey," She said. He bowed and walked away with the ring in his hands. "Now Mr. Motou, any styles that you would like?" She asked. I thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, white gold, small white diamonds and....," I began. Kiaba took over.

"He wants white gold rounded ring, small white diamonds like my request and Amethyst crusted diamonds set inside," He explained. "Why amtheyst?" I asked. "It would suit his eyes, think about it," Kiaba said. I pondered for a moment and nodded my head. Samantha got up and went searching. "You're alright Kiaba," I said with a smile. "Yeah, don't forget it either," Kiaba replied with a smile. "I hope Joey agrees to marry you," I said kindly, after all I had no reason to start anything, after all that Kiaba had done for me today. "Likewise Atemu," Kiaba replied. I nodded with a smile. Samantha walked over to us. "This is the only ring we have with Amethyst sir," She replied. She handed me the ring. I looked down on the small jewel. I gasped.

The ring was stunning. It was white gold, with a crossed design on the tip of the ring, between the crosses were Amethyst diamonds and white diamond. The crosses of gold looked like kisses. I was amazed. Kiaba smiled at her and nodded. She smiled and waited for my reply. "It's beautiful, my Aibou would love this!" I choked. "Thank you Sir, any engrave-ments for you?" She continued. "Yeah Please. Can you engrave, 'Here's Your Dream My Aibou,' please?" I asked. She nodded and sent the ring away to be engraved. "Now Samantha, to the payment desk," Kiaba said with a smile. He meant business and knew what was coming.

Samantha got up from her seat and fetched the booklet. "Please stay Sir, I will bring it to you," She said with a smile. He nodded and she went. "So my Pharaoh, do you have the money to pay for this ring?" Kiaba smirked. I smiled. "Actually I do," I said with a smile. He seemed impressed. "Really? Where from?" He asked. "Well Yugi's Grandpa went out to Egypt two years ago with Professor Hawkins and found some old jewels of mine. He returned them to me, but I gave them to the museum for a handsome price. I placed the money inside a separate bank account for a special occasion, and here it is," I explained. "Fair enough," Kiaba replied.

* * *

As Samantha returned and we paid our payments in full for the rings. The staff returned with the rings about ten minutes later. We were given discounts because Kiaba partly owned the company. I was given the ring inside a crimson velvet fancy box and I placed it inside my pocket. We received certificates to prove the diamonds inside the rings were real. Kiaba got me a lift home. I thanked him for his help. I got home and Yugi was still not home, which I had hoped was the case. I dialled his mobile. It rung at first. Then he picked up. "_Hello_?" His sweet voice answered. "Yugi, are you still shopping?" I asked. "_Yeah and we are having a good time, why do you want me to come home? Because say the words and I will be there,"_ Yugi said sweetly. "No Aibou, I was going to say have some fun, I was just checking up on you, making sure you're okay," I replied. "_You're so sweet_," He replied. "I've got a surprise waiting for you when you come home, so be ready, I am setting it up as we speak," I said with a chuckle.

"_A surprise? Oh I can't wait_!" He cried happily. I knew he liked surprises. "Just have fun okay Aibou, much love but I have to go now, love you," I said. "_Love you too_," he replied and hung up. I smiled and got to work. I went to my room and stripped my bed and replaced the sheets with red silk. I fetched candles from under our kitchen sink. I arranged them around my bed. I scattered rose petals across the crimson silk. I went to the supermarket just around the corner and went back home. I went back into my bedroom and fished out some products from the bag of newly bought items from the supermarket. I placed them on the sideboard. A bottle of massaging oil, squirty cream, strawberries, marshmallows, chocolate sauce, all of which were placed on the side, the champagne and ingredients for a meal which I kept inside the bag, I carried into the kitchen after I shut my bedroom door.

I went into the kitchen and laid our black tablecloth over the table, as it was for special occasions. I set out our cutlery and our glasses. The champagne was placed in the fridge to keep cool. I began cooking our meal of Thai Chicken and Salad. After being cooked, I placed them onto the best china plates and placed them on the table. I lit the candles on the table and took out the champagne from the fridge and placed it in the centre of the table. The bedroom was set out perfectly and dinner was all made especially for him. I took out the little box from my pocket and looked at it adoringly. "My little angel is going to love you, you'll suit him so well," I said to myself. Everything was perfect. All that I was waiting for was Yugi to come home. I dialled his number again and waited for him to pick up.

"_Yami? Is that you_?" Yugi asked. "Sure is my angel, where are you now?" I asked seductively. "_Well we're on our way, Joey can't stop though as he's having an important night in with Kiaba, last minute arrangements but you know Kiaba, Joey barely has any time at all with him, so when Kiaba makes arrangements to have a night in, I'm sure you don't blame Joey for taking it_," Yugi chatted on. "Not at all, so when are you going to get here?" I asked. "_Well we're passing Cumberland Crescent now so I'll be about three minutes_," Yugi replied. I smiled inwardly. "Okay my angel, can't wait to show you your surprise," I said with a cute voice. "_I can't wait to see it_," Yugi replied. "Ok Love you," I added, he added his usual phrase of '_You Too'_ and hung up.

I quickly ran round the house and made sure everything was perfect and to my delight, everything was as I wanted it to be. I heard a car horn and Yugi waved to Joey as Joey sped off down the road. Yugi was laden with shopping bags and walked to the front door. I rushed to the door and welcomed him back, I took the bags from him and placed them in the hallway. "Wow Yami, you sure are excited," Yugi chuckled. I smiled at him and calmed down. "Now my Aibou, close your eyes," I commanded. He smiled and did as I instructed. I guided him to the kitchen. "Are we there Yami?" Yugi asked. "Yes Angel," I said.

He opened his eyes and gasped.

* * *

AN:// Ok, I know i left it there, but i **_WILL_** update as soon as i can, i just gotta get another 2 chaps done on other stories okay? I am a busy woman...

Zane: *smirks* Well, If you think she's busy now, wait until later...

Me: O.o *gulps* ZANE!

Zane: *chuckles* we'll see you soon Yaoi Lovers!

and x


	16. Amethyst, Silk And Moonlight

AN:// See? I actually am making an effort in updating Yami? Points to new chapter.

Yami: *mumbles* Yh suppose so. What's your point?

Me: My point is, I made it up to you, and guess what this chap is MEGA FLUFF

Yami: O.o *.* ^.^ Really?!

Me: Yup ^^ It even has a **LEMON**! ^^

Yami: *rubs hands together and shoves Zane towards Abi* Come Yugi!

Me: o.o LOL. As i said this chapter _**HAS A LEMON. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OKAY!?**_

* * *

As Yugi looked in front of him, he saw what I had spent the whole afternoon working on. The kitchen windows were blackened out with the blinds, everything was as I wanted it to be. Perfect. The table set in front of us with two steaming plates full of Thai Chicken and salad. The candles were lit and flickering gently. The champagne was rested on the table next to two glasses. Yugi was amazed.

"You set this up for me?" He asked nervously when he turned to me. My smile widened. He liked the surprise. "Of course, who else is it for? Duke? Tristan? Lexi?" I smirked. He looked at the settings again. From behind I nuzzled into his neck. "Are we going to eat? Or are we going to let it go to waste?" I chuckled. Yugi breathed and walked forwards to his seat. I opened the champagne and poured two glasses and handed one to him, before resting the bottle back onto the table.

"Is this Thai Chicken?" he asked. I nodded with a smile. "How did you know I liked this stuff?" he chuckled with a grin. "I know a lot about you Yugi, you should know that," I said with a smirk. I picked up my cutlery and began to eat my meal. Yugi took this as a sign to eat and began doing the same. As we ate slowly, I noticed he kept looking at me curiously. I was waiting for him to say something as I knew he wanted to. I continued eating my meal in silence, tasting the very flavours of my genius mind with every tasty morsel. Halfway through finishing, he actually spoke up. "So what is the occasion?" He asked curiously. I smiled at him as I was chewing another bite of chicken. Once I swallowed it, I spoke up.

"You'll see, be patient habibi," I smirked and watched as he nodded and continued devouring his meal. After finishing the food, and going through three glasses of champagne, I was getting pretty excited. Yugi had finished his plateful and during his meal only had one glass of champagne. I stood up and collected the plates and placed them down in the sink. Yugi turned to me and waited. "Well?" he asked. "Well what?" I replied. "What is the occasion, I'm getting pretty anxious, because the last time you was romantic, it was because you dumped Lexi and wanted to make it up to me, so if you did something wrong, please tell me now," Yugi said getting nervous. I raised an eyebrow. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I have done nothing but fall head over heels for you my love," I replied. He smiled at me. I sat back down to my seat. I pulled him over. I tapped his nose with a smirk and pulled him to face me, sitting on my lap. He blushed a cute shade of crimson and I knew it was time to ask him. "I thought you wanted me to love you, this is always what you wanted correct?" I asked with a smile. He nodded with a nervous smile. I reeled him in for a hug, his hands wrapped around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I buried my face into his neck and started kissing his soft flesh. His arms rose and gripped my hair in want. I smiled inwardly and continued kissing and sucking his neck passionately. He started eliciting soft moans. I then decided that, it was enough teasing the poor boy. I trailed my bottom lip up his neck and stopped at his ear. He moaned and I could feel him tensing up, he was getting turned on. I paused and whispered softly in his ear.

"Yugi?" I whispered. He moaned gently, as a sign for the question to be asked. "My love, will you marry me?" I whispered into his ear. I felt him tense completely and pause himself. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. I smiled gently at him. I then pulled the little box from my pocket. I opened it in front of him to reveal the ring I had bought earlier. He gasped at its beauty. "Yugi, will you marry me?" I repeated with a smile. He shifted on my lap and I saw a tear run down his cheek. He was speechless as he nodded with a huge smile. I removed the ring slowly from the box and slid it on his ring finger. He looked down at the beautiful jewel that now sparkled on his hand. He then looked back at me and leapt into me. Hungrily kissing me as he went. I was taken by surprise. But found I was deepening the kiss.

**(Ok Lemon Time, Run Children ^^)**

I stood up, holding him up as he continued kissing me. He wrapped his legs around my waist and I continued to deepen his kisses. I knew the way to my bedroom, I carried him as he kissed me more. I kicked my door open and carried him over to my bed, I placed him on my bed and broke off from him. He stopped and looked at my newly transformed room. He smiled and looked back into my eyes. I turned and shut my bedroom door, I then turned back to Yugi on my silk covered bed. He blushed at me as I smiled. On my desk was flickering candles burning rose scented oils that filled the room, rose petals fell from the sheets as I started kissing Yugi's neck and getting soft purrs and moans from the littler one. I seized the cream from the side cabinet and squirted it over his chest, he softly moaned at the sold sensation. I then took a strawberry and ran it through the cream and ate it slowly. I seized another strawberry and did the same action but this time taking one half of the strawberry and leaning forward, letting Yugi take the other half. He chewed and swallowed it with a soft moan. After using all the strawberries I reached for the marshmallows, but Yugi had already grabbed them. I licked the remaining cream from his chest and he then took the lead, starting with another deep and passionate memento kiss.

I was so lost in that moment that I did not notice Yugi had already discarded my shirt. He then began sharing the marshmallows with me. After they were also gone, I once again took the lead and began to lick at his neck and surrounding flesh. Yugi decided he wanted a turn and began biting into my neck, a small ounce of pain hit me and I growled in response before I was used to the feeling and began to pull away his shirt. Once the shirt was gone I began undoing his belt and pulled his pants from him. I then began to take charge and I trailed soft kisses down the boy's chest. He purred and I stopped at his boxers. He whined. He lifted his head as he began to speak. "We're both a little over-dressed," He moaned. I smirked and sat up. I unclipped my belt and undid my zipper before he threw his arms around my neck and pulled me back down to the bed with a deep and breath-taking kiss. I moaned in the kiss but growled when I felt one of his hands tug away at my pants. I ignored it and ran my hands up his thighs gently. I felt the boy turn harder beneath me.

I sat up straight again, pulling away from him. I pulled my pants off completely and went back to the kissing. He moaned again and I pulled his boxers from his thighs and trailed more kisses from his chest downwards. He shifted beneath me, for he knew what was coming. He grabbed my hair and began pushing my head lower with a soft moan of my name. I chuckled and followed his wants as I went lower, stroking his thighs as I went. When I took him fully in the mouth, he screamed and began panting and sighing my name. At first I was gentle, but after a minute or so my dominant instincts took over and I was deep throating the boy. It wasn't long before I heard him fill the room with his screams before sending his seed to the back of my throat, which I swallowed and it tasted of a mixture of spicy cinnamon and heaven.

He was panting heavily when I decided to remove my boxers as he positioned himself. With a moan and a scream from him, I was inside his tight body. I searched for the spot that I had hit last time. He was moaning my name as I searched. I moved faster within him trying all different angles until he screamed my name to the walls. It was then I knew I had found it. I moved faster within his tight and lightly sweating body, softly moaning "Yugi, ah so perfect, so tight and hot," as I went. His moans got louder and higher, and that was how I could tell he was climaxing. "Yami, Oh dear Ra Yami," Yugi moaned getting higher, nearer to screaming as his climax rose. I hit him harder and faster and within thirty seconds, Yugi was breathing really short and fast. "YAMI!!" He screamed as he released over us both. His body tensed and tightened around mine and I released inside him, collapsing on his tired body.

I panted, exhausted as he stroked my hair and snuggled into my neck. "Wow, what a night," he panted. I half panted and chuckled back. I loved him breathing onto my neck, it tickled and it felt so nice on my skin. I pulled myself from within him and rolled from on top of him to beside him. I laid on my back panting, slowly getting my breath back. He pulled the silk duvet over us and rested his head on top of my chest. I smiled as I felt his legs intertwine with mine. As he lay on his side resting on me, I lay on my back stroking his hair softly. As I began to drop-off to sleep, his voice spoke to me.

"Thank you," He whispered. I opened my eyes and looked down at him. "What for aibou?" I asked. "For choosing me over Lexi, for protecting me, for nearly dying because of me, for always being my best friend, for loving me, for making love to me and asking me to marry you," Yugi replied quietly. I kissed his head and hugged him. "You're worth everything the world has to offer my aibou and thank you for saying yes," I replied softly. "I love you so much," Yugi said to me snuggling into my chest again. I stroked his hair again. "And I love you," I replied softly. I watched him softly fall asleep. I looked around the room and smiled. The candles were burnt out and no longer lit. The rose petals were scattered across my floor. The empty cream bottle, packet of marshmallows and box of strawberries scattered on the floor and the moonlight gracing my room with a light blue glow.

"_It was all worth it, for my whole life, I searched for the perfect love, suffering sadness and heartache because I could not find it, when after all this time, it was directly in front of my eyes. A true beauty that comes from within, and is worth everything I have to offer, that perfect love is my aibou,"_ I thought with a smile as I looked down to his silently sleeping face, with a small smile that graced his lips.

"_My aibou, my love,"_

I smiled as I now realised. I could now say it.

"_My love, My Aibou AND My Fiancé."_

_

* * *

_

AN:// See! I told you it had a lemon, Now if anyone wants to flame about anything, please do it in a nice way..... Recently My _BFF_ MysticGreyWolf had her new Tea Bashing story **VERY BADLY FLAMED!** See it wasnt the flaming that annoyed me, it was the way the people stated that it was a **"Horrible Fanfic that they have ever read."**

Now i think thats rather harsh, as she only wrote what she wanted to write, the imagination and work that went into that one-shot was amazing and they hurt her feelings badly! If you really wanna know _HOW UPSET_ and annoyed i was at her flamings, just read my review i gave. WOW did i blow up that day O.0 

Anyways! Like i said, if anyone wants to flame, please consider my feelings as well. That really Put Mystic down and i was like HOW DARE YOU ruin her confidence in writing! And if you think this was out of order as well, please join my petition on my profile, but mail me as then i may add your name to the petition. Thanks Love you all and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

Love You All xxx

Also: (sorry i know i am taking forever) Chapter 4 of An Albino's Affections coming soon ^^ xx


	17. Dream Weddings And Babies?

AN:// Hey, Yush i know you can murder me for not updating, i agree, it has been so long since i updated here, **TOO** long in fact, but i was phased with writer's block and i had nothing. But after thinking, i finally got the rest fixed into a full plan.

Took me _ALOT_ of thinking, to be honest, i spent the _last 2 weeks_ sitting up until 2 o' Clock in the morning, with a book and a Roller Tip, Ink blue pen, jotting ideas down for the plots and storylines of this and the other two stories. I have to admit, My best Idea, is for the last 2 chapters of An Albino's Affections, Those Ideas, i have to admit,** ROCKS**! ^^ xD

But i have the plots set, and this should make it alot more easier to get on an write. So hopefully, if this all works out, the next chapter of An Albino's Affections will be out TOMMOROW ^^ (if i can write it all tonight)

I know i said i'd write the updates in a Random order, but then i thought Meh, screw it, stick to tradition.

Anyways On with the chap ;)

* * *

"No Way?!" Yugi cried as I awoke. I frowned and opened one eye, Yugi was on the phone. "Me too! So has Joey! I guess we are all getting married then huh? So when is your big day? Huh? What do you mean _in two weeks time!_ That's no time to sort a wedding, you have clothes, the cake, the invites, the transport, the rings! _**Jeez Ryou**_, Bakura must be in a hurry to get you married I swear!" He gasped as he was talking to Ryou and hearing the news. I smiled and snuggled back into my pillow, still watching him with one eye. "That's so beautiful, my ring is just the best Ryou, I don't know how much it cost, but It must have cost Yami a lot, I mean its gold, the Amethyst even set in it is beautiful, he said it matches my eyes, can you believe that? He is so romantic Ryou, honest, you should have seen us last night, Wow what a night we had together, he was so romantic, he made me dinner, set out candles and everything," He said excitedly. I felt so proud of myself that he liked the stuff I did.

As he continued to talk I closed my eyes and remembered the lovely evening we shared together, I smiled inwardly knowing that hearing Ryou was getting married soon, Yugi would obviously want a wedding soon. Then I thought, _oh jeez, that means that's a LOT of work to get done, not to mention Joey is going to want a wedding soon to all match, oh man this was going to a be a hard few upcoming weeks_. I opened one eye and sighed inwardly. "Ok Ryou, well I will call you later okay?" Yugi finished, then saying a quick 'bye' left the phone and turned around and noticing I was awake he smiled. "Hey, was you listening to my conversation?" he teased. I yawned and stretched. He sat on my bed. I then smirked. "Might have been," I teased back. A devious look came into his eye. He then jumped onto my waist, making me gasp for breath. "You know, I have been thinking, how about we have our wedding soon?" he asked innocently. I smiled, I knew this was going to come up.

"How soon?" I replied raising an eyebrow. He stopped and thought for a moment. "How about we get married in a month's time?" He asked innocently. "In a month's time? That's very soon isn't it? Why so soon?" I asked. He smiled deviously again. "Well, I want to be married to you as soon as possible," he replied. That was a smart and quick thinking answer. It totally caught me at surprise and I couldn't say anything at that to make him wait. Plus I wanted to be married soon myself, so it was a better idea. I stroked his hair gently. "Whatever you want my love," I replied. He smiled happily, knowing he had got his way. "But," I stopped him. He turned back to me, waiting for the condition. "Because you got your way here, I get my way when we make another decision," I replied with a smirk. He thought about it. "I don't like that smirk on your face, but sure, knowing I'll regret it later but okay, it's a deal," he replied and sealed it with a kiss to my lips. He then rolled off me and headed out the room.

I smiled knowing that this way I can get whatever I want, in return, this was going to be fun. Unfortunately, before I could think of anything, he called after me. "Now get up lazy bones, we have a wedding to prepare, not to mention you need breakfast," he called. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Yugi would make a fine husband for me. My eyes caught my desk, I got out of bed, walked over and picked up a picture of my father and Mana. "Oh guys, if only you could come to the wedding, sorry I stayed here, but I am in love and I don't intend on breaking it," I said to myself. "Yami! Get up already!" Yugi called again from downstairs, I heard the frying pan sizzling. I sighed and placed the picture back on my desk. I then got myself dressed and headed downstairs. Yugi placed a plate of breakfast in front of me. Eggs, bacon and toast. I dove straight in.

"Yami, I'm just going to the shop, I'll be back in ten minutes okay?" he asked as he picked up his wallet. I nodded gnawing at an egg, with that he left and the house was silent. I continued gnawing on my food. And no sooner he went, true to his words he was actually only ten minutes, before he returned with a shopping bag and wet hair, only for me to realise it was raining outside. I was washing up. "Raining?" I asked with a slight chuckle. "Tell me about it," he replied at little grouchy. I placed another plate on the drying rack. "Well go and get changed then, you don't want to be walking around with wet clothes," I ordered. I placed the bag on the table and went into his room mumbling as he went. I smiled and continued washing up. After finishing, as I was drying my hands on a tea towel, Yugi walked back into the kitchen in clean and dry clothes. "I guess we're trapped here for today," Yugi mumbled unhappily. I raised an eyebrow. "You make that sound like it's a bad thing," I replied. He folded his arms and scoffed. "Well I wanted to go and get some wedding books, catalogues and stuff". "Got that covered," Ryou said As Bakura slammed the door behind them. Yugi looked over to the front door and smiled at Ryou. "I invited them over, told Ryou to bring his books and stuff, since I knew you an Ryou like to plan together, and that way me and Bakura can get some peace," I chuckled. Yugi chuckled.

Bakura was dripping wet, whilst Ryou was completely dry. "What's the deal with you? One is wet whilst the other is dry?" I asked with a chuckle and my eyebrow raised at Bakura. "I did tell him, but because I forgot a coat, and it started raining, Bakura gave me his, and so I am dry and poor Kura got wet," Ryou said gently hugging his wet fiancé. Bakura smiled at his lover. "It was worth it," he replied. Yugi ran over to Ryou, grabbed his wrist. "Come on Ryou we can plan in the front room!" He giggled excitedly. Ryou followed. I opened a small cupboard and threw Bakura some clothes. He caught them and inspected them. "Hey these look like mine," He grumbled. I chuckled. "That's because they are, whenever you guys come over on a sleep-over drinking spree, you always leave some clothes behind, so my grandpa washes them and puts them inside here, so whenever you need them, you have them," I explained with a smirk. His sour face turned a smiled. "Well thanks," he replied, and trudged off to the bathroom to get changed. I put the kettle on and made us all a cup of tea, except Bakura who preferred coffee to tea.

"Thanks Yami," Ryou said as he sipped his tea and smiled. Bakura slumped down on the opposite sofa to which Ryou and Yugi were situated. He picked up his coffee and took a mouthful. "Cheers Pharaoh, as much as I hate to admit it, this is nice," He said with a smile. "Bakura, please I have told you a million times, call me Yami," I added persisting my point again. "You got it Yams," He replied. I rolled my eyes. Well at least it was better than Pharaoh. "I like this one," Yugi said pointing to an outfit. Ryou pointed out the one he liked and they giggled as they discussed their dream weddings. Bakura smiled at his Fiancé and shook his head with the crafty smile of his. I too rolled my eyes but smiled at my Aibou's excitement. I sighed and got up, headed into the kitchen to cook our dinner. Ryou and Bakura planned on staying over for dinner and because Bakura knew that there was no way Ryou would be done yet.

Four hours later, a perfectly slow cooked casserole was shared on the plates. As we dove into our meals, Bakura severed it down. Yugi and Ryou ate slower than usual as they were still picking out things they wanted. "Kura, can we have a huge cake for our wedding?" Ryou asked as we were eating. I raised an eyebrow, fully knowing what the answer would be. Bakura would give him what he wanted, because he knew if Ryou was happy, that meant he'd be happy later when he could lay into the little albino later this evening. I knew Bakura, far too well. As to my predictions, Bakura swallowed his mouthful and smiled. "Of course my Little Star," Bakura replied with another smirk, and with that went back to eating. I rolled my eyes at my own correct predictions. Ryou smiled and went back to the catalogue. Yugi looked at me and before he could ask the same question I knew he was about to, I nodded and continued eating. Now they began thinking up the way the cake was to be. "So, you guys are sorting the weddings out?" I asked. They stopped and looked at me. Yugi chuckled. "No silly, us, Joey, and we'll ask Duke and Tristan to help as well," Yugi replied. "We not allowed?" Bakura asked with a slight joyous tone. "Well, you two have to sort your outfits, and the invites, we'll take care of the rest," Ryou added.

Bakura smiled again. "Hey that's fine by me," He said waving it off. Ryou shook his head with a chuckle. "Oh Kura," He sighed with a smile. Bakura fidgeted slightly. To me, the way Ryou sighed, it did sound a little, well, awkward. I ignored it after frowning slightly, finishing my food. Luckily for me, Yugi and our furniture, Bakura contained himself and kept himself under control, which I had to admit, I was grateful for and impressed. As I rose from my seat, Bakura swallowed a mouthful of his cola, and Ryou surprised us all. "Wouldn't it be great if we could have a baby Kura?" He said randomly out of the blue. Shocked, I lost my balance and slid back into the seat I rose from, only managing to steady the plate and cutlery in my hand. Bakura spat and coughed his mouthful of drink everywhere and Yugi sat and giggled at our reactions.

Bakura finished coughing before breathing and beginning to speak. I stood up again, regaining balance. "Whoa Ryou, that is a little, well, soon," Bakura tried to say it as best he could without making it sound upsetting. "Why?! He is allowed to dream after all, even I wish me and Yami could have a baby," Yugi said. That did it, I lost balance and slipped over this time, landing on the floor. I chuckled at the little one's dreams. Maybe it was something worth thinking about. "We'll see Aibou," I replied, getting up and finally taking my plate into the kitchen and returning to my seat to listen to the conversation. "Well, I am not saying I wouldn't want one Ryou, because it would be, it would be interesting," Bakura stammered, tripping over his own words. "It would be sweet, having a little half Bakura, half Ryou about," Yugi added. I chuckled. I then thought about it, it would also be nice to have a little Yugi running around, it would be adorable.

"Well I suppose I can give it a think, but we don't even know if we can have children," Bakura said. "Well I have heard some other men have had children, so maybe we can," Ryou replied. I myself thought it sounded very weird and unusual, but if Yugi fell pregnant, hell, it would be a miracle. "Well if it would make you happy, little Star," Bakura sighed giving in. I shook my head with a chuckle. This was a new nickname for the smaller albino. Well this conversation certainly took a unplanned twist, but never less gave me something to think about. It would be nice to have a child with Yugi, but I think that would be something I would talk to him about later on, when we were alone and that way I could talk to him in private.

About an hour later, Ryou and Bakura went home. I took Yugi to bed, tonight we could talk about the countless things I was thinking about. As we settled in my duvet together, and he snuggled up to me, I began to speak. "Yugi, I was thinking about what you said earlier, maybe we should move out, find a place of our own, get married and then, well check and see if we can have kids," I said. Yugi fidgeted. I looked down at him. "That all sounds lovely, but I have a confession to make," Yugi started. I nodded. "What?" I asked gently. "Well I put that idea into Ryou's head," Yugi said. I chuckled. "That's not so bad," I replied. "There's more," he added. I raised an eyebrow. He breathed heavily. "Yugi, its fine you can tell me anything," I said concerned. "Yami, I think it's time I told you," He said.

I waited for him to continue.

"Yami, I have known since I was thirteen," Yugi said hugging me tightly, like I was going to get up and leave him.

"Known what little one?" I asked.

"That I can get pregnant," He replied.

* * *

AN:// Yush, its obvious that there will be a Mpreg here, But that will come later, myself i thought this update SUCKED, not as exciting and good, but i promise, the next chap will make it up to you all. The next Chap will be a time skip, to a day before Ryou and Bakura's wedding. I didnt wanna waste any more time, dragging on a boring part of a plot. On with the good bits ^^.

I have to admit, i gave 2 new One-shots a while ago, didnt quite take off as i hoped but that is to be expected. ^^ Although my GX one-shot, i had hoped i got some inspiring reviews for, because its a personal story not in Fanfiction, and it needs improving... But nevermind.

PLEASE REVIEW ;)

Well Look out for the amazing plot twist coming Soon ;)

Love u All

Abi-Chan xx


	18. A New House Too!

AN:// Once again sorry for not updating here, i was finishing An Albinos Affections. I finished it but i am glad to say my fans want a Sequel, so i will be working on that as well soon ^^ but do not worry, i am also gonna focus on this as well as Melody because these both need updating.

I am currently thinking on ways to give new plots and ideas in my stories to make them more appealing and interesting, so if anyone has any ideas, i am all ears ^^ i will give credit as well, i dont rip people off so do not worry, you will get credit for ur ideas! ^^

Please do enjoy this well waited for chapter and the next _WILL_ be written and posted in less than a week

* * *

"You what?!" I cried half jumping. He shamefully looked down. I coughed and corrected myself. "No, Yugi I didn't mean to say that nastily! It was a shock is all!" I cried. I hugged him tightly. "That's wonderful news!" I cried again. His frown lifted and he hugged me back. "I didn't want you to think I was a freak," He said sadly. "Yugi, I could never think that, I love you!" I said back. "I'm so glad! I don't want to lose you!" He whispered snuggling into my side. "You know, we can always move out together and have kids," I said stroking his hair. "But we don't have any mon- Oh, yeah I forgot you have unlimited funds," He giggled. I smiled back. "Yeah, don't forget we also have our prize money for being King of Games," I said. "I'd love that," He replied. "But where would we go?" I asked. "Well, the house next to Bakura and Ryou's is up for sale, it's a four bedroom, we'd have loads of space for a family," He said with an embarrassed blush. I chuckled. "No need to be embarrassed little one," I assured him. "But how would people take it?!" He cried. "They can take it how they want, we always have Seto, Joey, Bakura, Ryou and the gang to help if we need it, and you know the amount of people who are under Seto's orders in this city, anyone foolish enough to oppose him wouldn't live to tell the tale, you know that," I replied. Yugi nodded and cuddled into my side further. "You know Yami, Ryou and Joey have the same gift," He said with a smile. This also shocked me. "So they can get pregnant as well?!" I cried. This time Yugi chuckled. "Yeah, they got checked out, that's how I know, but I had to convince them to give it a try, because they didn't like the idea, that's how I managed to put the idea in Ryou's head about kids," Yugi giggled. I nodded, taking in the full information.

"So is it like a body thing or something passed down from your mother or something?" I asked curious. He shook his head. "It's a rare condition, about five in one thousand boys have it, and luckily enough we do," he chuckled. I hugged him. "Well little one, I think it's great," I said. Yugi gave like a little purr which made me smile. Suddenly the phone rang. I groaned, I wanted to snuggle up to the little one and do things to him. Yugi got up until I pushed him back into the bed. "I'll get it," I chuckled as he snorted in annoyance. I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I mumbled. "Yami? Is Yugi there?" Joey asked. "Yeah hold on," I replied. I passed the phone to Yugi. "Hello?" he asked. As he was talking the door bell rang, I grumbled again in utter annoyance. I got up and answered the door. Ryou was standing there with his clothes torn and it was raining now. "What the hell happened Ryou?!" I snapped worried for the little albino. He was shivering and shaking. "I walked d-down the r-road to g-get s-some food f-for me a-and B-B-Bakura and I was at-attacked," He stuttered sniffling. I pulled him inside and grabbed my mobile. I dialled the numbers and waited for an answer.

After a moment he picked up. "Urgh, this better be fucking good, you moron," Bakura snapped angrily. "Bakura, Ryou was attacked," I started. "WHAT?!" He yelled down the phone. "He's here, he was attacked," I replied. The phone went dead. "Bakura?" I asked. With no reply, I put the phone down. I got Ryou some of Yugi's clothes and told him to get dressed as he was wet and torn. He did as instructed and I put some tea on and handed him a cup. He showed a smile and sipped it and no more than five minutes after the phone call I had, the door was banging.

* * *

I thought it would cave in any minute. I knew who it was and he had every right to be extremely pissed off. I opened the door again and Bakura stormed in and squeezed his little boyfriend. "Are you okay Ryou?!" Bakura fussed hugging him desperately. Ryou nodded. "Who did this?!" Bakura yelled. "I don't know who he was, a common thief who wanted my money," Ryou explained. Bakura held his boyfriend and cradled him. "YAMI! Great news! Joey Told Seto He Can Have Children and-" Yugi called, running into the front room and noticed the scene, cut off his sentence. We all looked at him. "What happened to Ryou?!" Yugi cried hurrying over to him. "He was attacked by street thugs," I replied. "Oh are you alright Ryou?!" Yugi cried again looking into the albino's chocolate eyes. "He'll be fine, he's with me," Bakura replied softly hugging the smaller albino.

"Have you told him yet?" Yugi asked. Ryou shook his head sadly. "Told who what?!" Bakura snapped looking at his boyfriend and Yugi expecting answers. "Kura, there's something I have to tell you," Ryou started. Bakura blinked confused. Bakura's stern expression must not have helped the little albino say what he needed to. Ryou's eyes watered again with tears. "Just please don't hate me or leave me," He sobbed. Bakura's expression softened, knowing he made the little one cry. He hugged Ryou and stroked his hair to soothe him. "I couldn't, I love you too much little star," He said softly and soothingly. Ryou sniffled, looked at Yugi, who nodded and then turned back to Bakura. "Kura, I think you should know, that I can have kids," He said coming out with it all at once. Bakura blinked confused. "Both Ryou and Yugi can have children, so can Joey it's a rare condition that is gifted to only five in a thousand boys," I explained and Ryou nodded.

Bakura sighed and hugged Ryou tighter. "You silly little star, I knew already," Bakura replied. Ryou sniffled again and blinked confused. "Wh-what?" Ryou coughed confused. "I knew you could get pregnant. I would often notice you getting rather broody and I didn't know why, so I checked through you're medical records, not with the doctors permission of course, but it's nothing to be ashamed of little one, I think it's a great gift, it means we can be blessed with kids," Bakura explained snuggling into Ryou's neck. Ryou let a little purr just like Yugi did for me about twenty minutes ago. Ryou giggled and let Bakura do his wishes. "Thank you Kura for understanding," Ryou chuckled. "Hmmm," Bakura moaned back buried in the neck of the smaller one. "As much as I love having you guys here, this is kinda awkward," I said not wanting Bakura to get carried away. Ryou chuckled and pushed his lover away who groaned in annoyance. "He's right Kura, let's go home, thank you for the clothes and tea Yami and Yugi," Ryou said and Bakura pulled him up and out of the door, obviously wanting to get him home for obvious reasons. Yugi shut the door.

I shrugged and headed back into the bedroom. I climbed back into my bed, only just realising I had been standing there the whole time in my boxer shorts. Yugi climbed into bed next to me. I folded my arms and rested my head on them. Yugi put his arms across my chest. I chuckled and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt him trail a finger down my chest. "You know," He started. I opened one of my eyes and looked at him, I opened them both when I saw his smirk. "We can work on the children now, if you want," He chuckled. Well I didn't need telling twice. I rolled over and he started giggling.

* * *

WHACK!

I groaned and turned over in my sleep the next morning. WHACK! It hit me again. I frowned and opened my left eye. It was Yugi. "Now get up you lazy so and so," He ordered. I grumbled and turned over, until he grabbed a spike in my hair and pulled it. "OUCH OUCH OW OW! Okay Yugi I'm up, I'm up!" I protested as he pulled my hair and let go. I chuckled and got out of bed. "Good, Seto has got that house for us and said it's his wedding present to us, I tried to protest but you know how stubborn he is. But he said you owe him a duel," Yugi said brushing his hair looking at the mirror in my room. "So I guess we're busy for the next three weeks packing then," I grumbled unhappily. "No, that's covered. Seto is having some of his most trusted and high paid workers, to pack our stuff and move it for us so we just have to unpack when we get there. I smiled. "Awesome, no work for me then," I said pulling some trousers on. "Oh no Yami, you can't be lazy, you can pack all this in here," He said with a tone of authority. "Great," I mumbled and pulled a shirt on and buttoned it up.

Yugi chuckled. "I'll be in my room packing my stuff," He said walking out. I nodded. I walked out into the hallway to see stacks of boxes, I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock in the hallway. _**Half Past One In The Afternoon?! Just How Long Was I Asleep Anyways?!**_ I groaned and picked up some boxes and began stacking stuff inside them. As I was packing a thought arrived to me. "Yugi?" I called. "Yeah?" He called back. "Just how did Kiaba know we wanted that house near Ryou and Bakura?" I questioned. He walked into my room and chuckled. "Don't forget Joey called yesterday night, I told him and he must have mentioned it to Seto," Yugi shrugged. "Then how was he able to get the house in just one night?" I asked him. Yugi raised an eyebrow and gave me a look that said 'well wasn't that a stupid question'. "Yami its Seto Kiaba we're on about here," He said simply. I gave a nod. I have to admit that was a stupid question. "And why are you so worried? We got the house, so quit stalling and get packing," Yugi ordered. I chuckled and pulled him closer to me. "I Love it when you're taking the lead," I said softly. He smacked me gently and giggled. "Yami we did that last night, and we can do it again when we're moved into the new house, not before then," He said firmly. I groaned.

He turned and left the room. "The faster we're packed, the faster we can move in," He called behind him. "What about the front room and stuff?" I asked again. "Most of it is staying, just our stuff is going, Grandpa knows, I called him and he's happy for us and getting us a gift as a housewarming present," Yugi called back. I rolled my eyes. That meant some snotty rich men will be in the front room and other rooms sniffing through trying to find our stuff. Great. I went back to packing.

* * *

**_AN:// This bit cuts off a week because i HATE pointless details that do not mean anything, it wastes both my time in writing and your time in reading, so sorry if your disapointed but i really wanted to leave this out. x_**

* * *

It only took a week to finish packing. Then I have to admit for some reason Seto Kiaba is being very nice to us, he came round with Joey and he stood giving orders to his lackeys. They loaded our stuff into this huge truck and that drove us to our new house. It all happened so fast, I can barely remember it. I was given my new house keys, the boxes were placed in our new house and Kiaba and company, left. The house was so bare, but given the time we were packing, Kiaba had already had a decorator in, that had worked incredibly fast I might add. The house looked bare but really impressive with nice clean carpets. Me and Yugi had already ordered our furniture for the house and they were delivered. I kicked off my shoes and Yugi scowled at me for carelessly kicking them away.

"Well then my love, care in helping me move this furniture in place?" I asked. He moved forwards and we tore the new plastic sheeting from the new and pristine couch. We pushed it into the corner of the room and I was to follow Yugi around the house, arranging the furniture to his liking, it didn't bother me because I knew the sooner it got done, the sooner I would have my devious way with him.

We began unpacking our stuff from the boxes almost straight after we finished positioning the furniture. Yugi also had me fitting shelves and other jobs that really didn't appeal to me, yet I did them because I knew it would pay off in the end.

_I just know it will._

* * *

AN:// Well here you go, do not fear i made a promise that the next chap will be up in no more than a week, and i will honour that promise!

So please Review!

xxx Abi-Chan


	19. Payback Time!

AN:// Ok Ok Okay . I Know its been **forever** since i updated, but so much has happened since my last update, My laptop broke, I fell in love and then he broke my heart xD *Typical as always hehe* Exams and furious school work, I had A gig last monday with my band and we thankfully did really well, Just yesterday i nearly broke my wrist, but i sprained it instead LOL. So so much has happened, but finally here is the update. _Just as a mental note_, **this is the 2nd to last chapter, the next one will be the last.** I am also planning to finish melody ASAP and Get the sequel to An Albinos Affections, up and started.

Anyways, As Much As i Missed You Guys, you dont wanna hear me ramble on. Just as a quick Note. Chris, You rock dude 3 thankyou so much for everything! =)

Here's the Update! ;)

* * *

I did manage to make love to my little one before we had everything packed, but to be fair, he could not remember this one as I had quite cleverly gotten him completely wasted on strong champagne, telling him it was to celebrate our new home. When he questioned me the next morning however, I told him he had stripped and passed out, and so I laid him next to me, which of course he knows I rarely sleep with any clothes on, so luckily he believed my little lie, I would tell him about it of course, on a later date when he was too much of a good mood to punish or be angry with me.

* * *

One Week Later.

We got the house finished and after every single bark and order that Yugi ordered me to do, the house was finished and we were settled together finally. I was looking forward to this because I knew what the promise he had given me, and to be honest, I couldn't wait to test out our new bed, and as that thought dawned on me, so did a very perverted smirk. I had to admit, I was so glad to have finished and finally settled down, it felt finally my home, my Yugi, my world and my life. I was excited for us and I just couldn't bear not having Yugi in my arms for one moment. So when we were snuggled up together In our newly built bed the first night that we settled in, I finally got my end of the bargain and I made sweet love to my younger aibou, which he had rightfully known about it this time. But the next morning on our front room couch, watching some film Yugi had picked about a family digging about in pyramids in Egypt, and the door knocked, I was so annoyed to get up and open the damned door. However, my effort was worth it because I was greeted by a very happy face of a good friend of mine. Duke Devlin. "Hey! So are you finally settled dude?" He asked me. I chuckled and let him in. "Yeah, come on in, check it out," I replied with a smile. Yugi had slumped off the sofa to greet our friendly guest with a smile and a welcoming hug. "Yugi! I brought you guys a very nice gift, I know you'll both enjoy them," Duke said with a very dirty tone laced on the edge of his sentence, and I didn't like it one bit. "What exactly did you get us?" I asked carefully, and shutting the front door.

Duke fished about in his shopping bag and he handed Yugi a package, I couldn't see it, but Yugi looked at it and laughed. I was very curious and very worried what it was knowing Duke's dirty mind, his mind is worse than mine and that is saying something. I walked over to my fiancé's side. He showed me the package and my eyes scanned in seconds, I started laughing so glad that it wasn't anything dirty like I thought it might have been. It was actually red silk bedding for our bed. So it wasn't that bad, and I knew Yugi liked silk anyways so in fact Duke had saved me buying some, so it was a gift well appreciated all round.

* * *

Duke had stayed for a while until he left to go and find Tristan. I liked that everyone was now happy. Everything was so quiet and calm now, and that was the way I liked things. However, I couldn't push the dark thought that I was missing one very important something, something that would eventually come back and haunt me. I tried to ignore it, but my instincts were telling me that it was true that I was missing something. I just couldn't put my finger on what it was I was missing, what I had overlooked. I decided to try my best to push the thought away, either I'd work it out, or whatever it was, would show itself and I would have to deal with it at the time.

I had eagerly spent the rest of the day with Yugi until once again our doorbell rang around seven o' clock that evening. Yugi jumped up to open up the door. Everyone swamped my poor little aibou. They all just crowded in, loaded with bags and hats and party poppers and to finally top it all off, Joey and Tristan, not to mention Duke, the trio was loaded down with more alcohol than a bar on a Friday night. "Congrats! We're All Partying Here Tonight!" Ryou chirped at Yugi with a sweet smile. I Shot an angry intrusive look at Bakura. He smiled and shrugged. His voice then groaned. "Not my idea of fun either Pharaoh, but free alcohol and Ryou here, I have no choice. Besides, Ryou has already roped me into buying half this food," He said with a low grumbling edge to his voice, as he lifted about eight shopping bags all crammed with food. Yugi smiled and welcomed them all in. And within minutes, everyone was bustling around my new home, setting out the food, the alcohol and chatting above the music that Duke had selected on our new stereo system.

So Much For Quiet 'Alone' Night...

To be completely honest, I remember eating loads, drinking more alcohol than a thirsty man out in a desert after having nothing to drink for six days. I then remember dancing around and playing games with the others, whilst having a little rough and tumble with Kiaba and Bakura in the open front room, I don't remember breaking anything, but I hope for my sake that we didn't. Anyways. As all these memories of the night's wacky events filled my mind, I suddenly realised I wasn't on my bed or on the floor, I was somewhere hard and cold, with something or someone on top of me, oh Ra for my sake let it have been Yugi or a heavy object. I gingerly opened my eyes, to find our bathroom tiles was the first thing I had seen. I looked around sleepily, to finally come to the conclusion that I was in my boxer shorts, laid inside my bath with a very naked Yugi on top of me. I blushed wondering what had actually happened and hoping that no-one had seen him like that apart from me.

I shook Yugi awake gently, who moaned unhappily as he opened his eyes. As the scenery around us sunk in, he jumped in my arms and blushed a deep crimson colour. "Why are we in our bath laying in a very interesting position, I'm completely naked and with no memory of how we actually got here?" He asked with his blush growing with every word. I chuckled and brushed my thumb across his soft cheek. "I actually think this is kinda kinky and erotic," I replied raising an eyebrow. He chuckled lightly and pulled himself out of the bath. I followed him, wrapping him in a towel, I tried opening the door, to find that we were locked in, I clicked open the lock and we were out. Thank Ra the door was locked, I wouldn't want anyone else to have seen the very interesting position we were in, whilst Yugi was laying on top of me naked.

Yeah that wouldn't go down well.

I searched our kitchen, poured out two fresh cup of coffees and handed one to Yugi with an aspirin. We both took our pill and began sipping our coffee. "right," Yugi whispered. "Let's see what the damage is". We slowly walked out of the kitchen, looking to find a war zone and our newly finished house demolished, however, we didn't find such scenery. We did find everyone spaced out on our floor, glasses and bottles, half empty of alcohol, food everywhere and clothes scattered, luckily everyone had their underwear on, only Ryou and Bakura wasn't here.

Our front door was still firmly locked, so they couldn't have gone home. I went searching for them, only to find them in our guest room, both curled up under the duvet, I only had to see their chests to know that they had slept together under my roof. Disgusting. I think I'll burn those bed sheets and duvet sets, and then happily replace them. I left them to sleep, with no noise. Me and Yugi returned to our bedroom and snuggled under the duvets. It was short-lived however, because Yugi jumped up and ran to the bathroom for me to hear him violently throw up. "Alcohol, probably," I chuckled as I sipped my coffee. I had also heard Ryou and Duke violently throw up with him, so I'm guessing some of them must have been awake now. A knock came to my bedroom door. "Yeah come on in," I called. Bakura opened my door, slumped across my floor, thankfully with his boxers on, and he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Lightweights," he chuckled with a smirk. I chuckled. It wasn't their fault, I had, had a past with getting drunk and wasted every night, so I guess the alcohol didn't affect me anymore, I suppose I had screwed my lungs enough for them to know a load of alcohol was coming into my system.

* * *

After everyone was finished throwing up, they were all dressed and chatting. Yugi wanted to go to the park to get some air into his body. Naturally I agreed, wanting him to be happy. Everyone naturally tagged along. So we left my home, all messy and rugged, I could sort this out later, I thought as I locked up the door. We all slowly walked to the park, happy to settle down on the benches. I sighed heavily and smiled as Yugi snuggled into my chest. I stroked his hair happily. Kiaba had Joey snuggled up too, only Kiaba was giving Joey a backrub, which actually took me by surprise seeing as he could have just as easily snapped his fingers and had a qualified masseuse on Joey immediately. Duke was naturally talking to Tristan, just generally chatting to him like they always were. The only active couple here out of our group was Ryou and Bakura.

Ryou had poked Bakura and ran off through the short grass. Naturally keen to mess around and with his natural playful nature with his Light, Bakura gave chase, slower than usual, trying to catch him. Ryou was chuckling and giggling as Bakura's faked feeble attempts to catch him, however we all knew, if Bakura really wanted to, he could have caught Ryou eight times over already. "Come Here Little Star," Bakura crooned happily with a smile to his lips. Ryou giggled and continued to run in endless circles for pointless reasons, but making me feel dizzy. Finally speeding up a little, Bakura tackled Ryou gently to the ground and they rolled around happily in the grass, tickling and lost in each other.

"You Know," Yugi had caught my once captured attention, I turned to him to allow him to finish his sentence. "I could use an ice-cream around now," He contemplated. I shot straight up and sprinted over to the refreshment shack that was in running distance. I collected my aibou a strawberry ice cream and myself a nice warm coffee. He happily engorged the ice cream, smearing it all over his face. I swallowed down my drink to catch Yugi's moments of finishing his ice-cream.

I chuckled yet again. "What?" Yugi mumbled. "You have ice cream all round your mouth aibou," I replied with another light chuckle. He blushed. I leaned forwards. "Let me get it," I smirked. We leaned closer together and as I kissed his lips, I licked the ice cream from his mouth, mixing the strawberry taste with the sweet cinnamon taste of his mouth. I broke a moment later with a grin. He snuggled back into my chest. "You Know Atemu, finally I can gladly say we are safe," he mumbled happily. "Yeah, but I still got that feeling that we forgotten something we shouldn't have," I replied, having the feeling creep up on me yet again. He blinked confused. "What?" He questioned. "Well I can't shake this feeling that we missed something we shouldn't have missed, and that will eventually come to haunt us, and quite soon I might add," I finished. He suddenly seemed worried, so I hugged him tighter and continued to watch the Albino's play fight in the grass.

Bakura had picked Ryou up by now and spun him around like a father would to a child, and yet Ryou loved it so much. He giggled whilst yelling happily a weird croaked "Put me down". Bakura chuckled and placed him back on the grass, as he began to walk away, Ryou tackled him rough to the ground. It completely took the thief by surprise. "Whoa!" Bakura groaned on the floor. "What, you don't like a little rough play Kura?" Ryou giggled with an added wink. Bakura smirked and jumped back up. He started to give another chase to Ryou, who now ran past some bushes. Bakura sprinted after him, gaining on him quickly. However, when I gazed back to Yugi for a split second, my ears were filled with a shriek of pure hatred and poison. My eyes darted back to Bakura to find him on the ground, someone was on top of him pinning him to the floor with something. But it was not Ryou.

It was Mindy.

I jumped up and ran as fast as I could to the scene. As I got closer, I heard her cries. "You think you can just kill my best friend just like that?! It's Payback time Bitch!" She screamed. I froze. This was it. The thing we had missed. Mindy was the thing, after Killing Lexi everything was just so much better, we had completely forgotten about both Mindy and he Psyco friend, that was now dead or in a different dimension by now. "Help him!" Ryou screamed desperately. I ran forwards, to see she had him pinned to the floor with a belt around his neck and his face was blue. She was strangling him to death. I darted forwards and I knocked her right off of Bakura's body. I pulled the belt away from his neck to watch as some of the blood and the life colours returned to his face. I was too distracted by the colours returning to his face, that I didn't notice her jump on me until she actually did it.

We rolled around the floor kicking and screaming each other. I still had the belt in my hands. As I struggled to get the belt around her neck, she punched and kicked and clawed at my skin with every bit of hate that consumed her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bakura's body start to twitch and move again, now that he was now no longer on the brink of death. I returned my concentration to this fight. As he kicked me in the head, I punched her in the gut and we continued fighting again. I Not usually hit or hurt a woman, but this was different, she tried to kill Bakura, and for all I know, she could have had a part in trying to kill my Yugi a while back. And this made me furious.

As I finally successfully slipped the belt around her neck, I felt a sudden pain in my side. I ignored it, seizing my moment, I tightened the belt around her neck and held it into place until her body went limp beneath mine.

I rolled off of her panting for breath. Yugi and the others appeared at my side in seconds. I wondered why nobody helped me kill Mindy, Duke, Joey, Tristan, but to be honest I really didn't care, as long as she was dead. I got to my feet as they all ran over to Bakura, who was now getting to his feet too. I slumped over there, watching as Bakura eyed me up with worried and concerned eyes. I didn't understand. He suddenly sprinted towards me, just in time to catch my fall as my legs buckled beneath me and I plummeted to the grass. He caught me in his arms and gently laid me on the grass. "What is it?!" Yugi screamed in horror, racing over. My visions went blurry as I felt Bakura's hand touch my side and return to his chest covered in something red. Blood. My Blood. And him softly saying. "Don't worry buddy, things will be fine," Bakura's voice toned out...

* * *

As my mind was black I didn't understand why his hand was red, I mean I expected blood but not that much. And why did he call me 'Bud?' He was never soft toned with me. Why was he being so nice? I just didn't understand...

* * *

"Shhh, Guys! He's waking up!" I heard a voice whisper. I opened my eyes slowly to Ryou's angelic face. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked softly. "Like Shit," I grumbled as I felt the bleach like stench fill my nostrils. Knowing I must be in a hospital. Yet again. Joy. Someone chuckled. I turned my head to notice Bakura standing there with that same creepy and confusing soft smile. "I Owe you a thank you for saving my ass there dude, I appreciate that," Bakura said kindly. Okay now he was calling me 'dude' now he was freaking me out. "T'was nothing," I groaned. Bakura hugged Ryou tightly with a smile to his face. "Anyways, You was stabbed in the side, she got you as you was killing her. Self defence so no action is being taken against you. Quite lucky actually, you lost four pints of blood, and needed and transfusion," Bakura explained. To be honest I really didn't care. As long as everyone was okay.

"I couldn't have her doing that to you man, she might have also had a part in killing Yugi, Say where is Yugi?!" I groaned suddenly annoyed as to why he wasn't here with me. I pulled myself up. I looked back at them and they were both lit up like a Christmas tree. I was confused enough as it was, did they really have to do anymore?!

"I think we should congratulate you dude," Bakura explained. I raised an eyebrow. "It's great news!" Ryou beamed happily. "What, what's good news?" I snapped angry at their slow explanation. "Well after all the throwing up, even here, we found out, we're gonna be parents!" Bakura beamed happily hugging Ryou happily and tightly. "Congrats, but where is Yugi?" I asked selfishly. "But that's just it," Ryou replied with a smile. "Huh?" I asked confused. "Congratulations dude," Bakura started.

Then it hit me. As Bakura said the words.

"Yugi Is Pregnant".

* * *

AN:// Ok Thankyou Very much for putting up with my crap and my useless power to update faster, i will try to improve it ^_^

Please Do Review! thankyou So Much 3 xx


	20. Cards And Suprises

AN:/ Hey again guys, I know its taken AGES and AGES. Years even, to update. And i am SOOOOO sorry :'( had to get my life in gear. Thankfully, i'm sorted, settled. And i was watching the Waking the Dragons series the other day which sparked me to read all the old chapters of my work, and i knew i had to continue my work :3 *hopefully not too late* _I have also changed my mind, **This is NOT going to be the last chapter.** I'm gonna go for 25 Chapters :D now that i am moved into my own place so i get constant net, which means constant activity :3_

I love you ALL *hugs Yami* especially You Yami ;) :D *Yugi growls* and You Yugi ^-^

* * *

I sat there, dumbfounded. Unable to register those words. The inner mechanisms of my mind went to work, and as the words finally sunk in, I was overcome with a mixture of euphoria, joy and nervousness.

I was to be a father, _Me?_

Obviously I had given it some thought before, but never with my aibou, my hikari, _My Yugi_. "Yo Yams!" Bakura said with a tap to my left cheek, it snapped me right out of all my whirring, my inner thoughts. "Me? A father?" I coughed, so instinctively fighting back the happy tears that threatened to display. "Thats right," Ryou confirmed with a soft smile.

I would never had thought after all the shit with Kushiro, Tea and the girls, that I would then be blessed by Ra with an heir. I felt my inner spirit light up and glow like a tree at christmas. "I'm Gonna Be A FATHER!" I cried filled with so much joy and ecstacy. Bakura chuckled. I then noticed the pair hadn't answered my original question. "Where is Yugi?" I said, wanting to hold him so tight, to kiss his soft pale lips.

"He's in Maternity Ward Room 32," The doctor answered my question, as he went through his clip board.

"He has a rare gentic condition called Malphitona, its where the inner strands of his DNA allow him to substitue for -" he was cut short. "Yeah yeah, he can have kids already," Bakura finished unable to listen to the doctor drone on. The doctor sighed. "So can I go?" I asked. The doctor scratched his head. "Well not really, the wounds are going to take round the clock care and-" Again he was cut short. "He wants to discharge himself," Bakura finished. The doctor shot an annoyed frown at him, returned with a half cocky smile. _Bakura's smile._

Bakura managed to convince them to let me go. I signed the papers they handed to me as a condition and got dressed, seething in pain when even the fabric touched the bandaging of my wound. I would forget it. I needed to see Yugi. Bakura and Ryou followed me to the ward. I was greeted by the receptionist at the head of the ward. "Room 32?" I asked. "Down the hall, first door on your right," she replied. I thanked her and proceded to the room. Grabbing the door handle, hearing Yugi's voice within, I opened the door.

My eyes scanned the room, white pale tiling, a desk and some filing cabinets. Some scanning equipment, the usual works for a hospital that i'd seen too many times. My eyes fell on his spikey hair. He turned and my heart lurched as a wide smile spread across his lips. I watched his lips move slowly, 'Yami' they mouthed, however I received no sound, just blocked my the thoughts of biting those very lips, and kissing every inch of him. I wandered over to the brown chestnut sofa on which Yugi was seated. The doctor continued explaining pointless crap to Yugi.

My eyes searched for something interesting in the room. They fell on Yugi's stomach. A life was now growing there. A life we created together, something so pure and so innocent. Just the feel of our baby in my arms made me yearn for the unborn child. I wanted to hold it in my arms, feel the magic that we created and teach it everything I knew. I began to trace my own thoughts. I smiled as they flowed freely through my mind,_ I could teach him or her to follow in my footsteps as king or queen of games. They would have my attitude and my skill with duel monsters although they would have Yugi's eyes, those soft amethyst alluring eyes. _I chuckled and for some reason Yugi chuckled with me. It was then that Yugi arose, followed by the doctor. They shook hands and Yugi turned to leave, and so I followed.

"So what did you think Yami?" Yugi asked gently with a smile. "I'm sorry aibou I wasn't actually paying any attention," I said honestly. He sighed but I just grabbed him and pulled him in close. He was surprised but he hugged me tightly as I buried my face into his soft bangs, I closed my eyes and took in the sweet scent of our coconut shampoo that radiated from his hair. "I was too busy thinking about our future baby," I continued softly. As he gently let go, I opened my eyes to meet his soft pools, those eyes, those damned inviting eyes. Yes I thought._ Our child would have his eyes_.

As we walked back through the hospital, we were greeted by Ryou and Bakura. I smiled to greet them. "Let's go back to yours Yami, I just tried eating some of the hospital food and it's disgusting," Bakura spat wrinkling his nose with disgust. I laughed, I needed a laugh. "It's fine guys, come on lets go and I'll cook dinner, you can even stay tonight if you want," Yugi said gently with a smile. I nodded. "Thank you Yugi," Ryou replied with a wide spread smile. Bakura nuzzled into his neck. "Of course, they've already violated our spare bed once, why not again," I said with a huge grin. Ryou went bright red. Bakura lifted his head and smiled half evilly. God I hated that smile. "Well someone has to use it," Bakura said with a chuckle. Yugi pulled me along as he blushed. "Come on, lets go," He said quickly.

As we walked down the pathway, leading back to our house Yugi took my hand. He smiled and gripped my fingers tightly, his wedding ring slightly digging into my skin, but ignoring it, I sparked a conversation.

"So what happened with Mindy?" I asked. "Well, she managed to get the jump on me," Bakura said glumly. "Dont worry Kura, you saved me. You're my hero," Ryou replied gently trying to cheer his boyfriend up. "Yeah, well basically all I remember is seeing you slump over to me, you were covered in blood, and I noticed the giant hole in your chest. I knew you'd been stabbed and it was my fault, so seeing your legs wobble I just had to help," Bakura added with a very soft tone. He'd hated me, five thousand years of constant hate and i'd saved his life. He now respected me. But I needed him to know not to feel guilty.

"It wasnt your fault," I told him. "It was pharaoh," Bakura said almost instantly. "Dont call me pharaoh Bakura, it is Yami to you, and it was not your fault. I could not see another friend hospitalised. I lost it. Besides you saved me too, so thankyou," I replied, almost snapping at him. He needed to know, I considered him one of my closest friends. He pissed me off almost every time we hung out, but I would not see my world without him.

"My hero Kura," Ryou purred softly.

"Anyway," Yugi cut in trying to avoid a lenthly make out session that he foresaw. "Bakura sent her soul and body to the shadow realm, you know, to avoid leaving a scene. We explained to the doctors that your injury was a stunt gone horribly wrong, and they believed us," He continued. "Its because they think we're stupid kids," Bakura retorted.

"Anyway just forget about it now," Yugi said as we approached our front door. He placed the keys in the lock and it turned softly after letting go of my hand. He walked in first and so I followed, calm and collected.

"SUPRISE!" Everyone screamed. My heart lurched and I practically threw myself behind me, colliding into Bakura. They all laughed. Bakura gently shoved me away, and I tried collecting myself. My breathing started slowing, matching my heart thuds, that now retreated back into my chest. "Ra help me, you scared the FUCK out of me!" I cried, and started chuckling.

I composed myself.

"Some peaceful life," I sighed in a half chuckle to Yugi, who giggled back.

Everyone was here, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Kiaba, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Yugi even Tea, Noah and our Egyptian friends Marik and Malik was here. As much as I would have liked to avoid Tea, she seemed calm and as if she forgot our past history so I was glad to see her, all over Noah. I smiled at Yugi's friends, no Our friends. "Grandpa couldnt make it," Yugi added as if he'd just read my thoughts of the only missing member. "Why not?" I asked a little sad. "He's gone back to Egypt with professor Hopkins, he's continuing his research of your tomb," Yugi replied. I shuddered. That word still gave me shivers. Tomb, _**my resting place**_. I started zoning out, wondering if my past body was in a sarcophagus seeing as I was here. I shivered again and pushed the thoughts away.

I wandered over to greet all my friends. They too started to talk and pour some drinks. "My King," Malik said gently lowering to my feet getting on the ground and bowing to me. I heard a slight jealous growl from his boyfriend Marik. I chuckled and pulled Malik to his feet. "We're not in Ancient Egypt anymore Malik, you dont have to address me as your king. Please call me Yami," I added gently. "But you are Atem son of Aknomanon, Ruler and Great Pharaoh of Egypt," Malik said as if it was a duty to call me by my full name. I laughed. Marik sighed, knowing the loyalty of his lighter half.

"Please, Call me Yami, if you wont understand it any other way, I command you to address me as Yami," I said softly with a smile. I respected and enjoyed his loyalty but I didnt want to be ruler to Egypt anymore. **Here**._ I am Yami_.

Malik nodded. I greeted Marik with a smile. I knew that he and Bakura practically hated each other, but in a love way, which was really weird, and I could never get my head round it. They always had to one up each other. They loved their partners, yet they loved fooling around together. Its as if they loved to hate each other. Just as I had predicted, Bakura had already made his way over. "Marik," Bakura just said simply however in a darker tone of voice than usual.

Marik turned and an evil grin spread across his face. "Thief King Bakura," Marik replied. Just as Bakura went to playfully attack him however, Ryou grabbed his sleeve. "No Kura, not here, I dont plan on apologising to Yami and Yugi because you and Marik destroyed their home fighting," Ryou growled with a warning laced in every word. Bakura just looked at his boyfriend. He seemed as if he contemplated going for it anyway. His eyes shifted from Ryou to Marik to Me and back again.

Ryou had Bakura memorised like blank pages from a book.

"Kura," Ryou Warned through his teeth again, tugging on his shirt and getting slightly more angry. Bakura sighed and backed down. Ryou sighed an annoyed deep sigh. I looked at him curiously. Wondering just how he had managed to almost tame his other half. Marik started laughing at Bakura, who simply growled back in frustration. "Be quiet Marik," Malik snapped. Immediatley he shut up.

"Sorry Yami," Ryou said gently, embarrased by Bakura's actions. I chuckled. "It's okay Ryou thankyou," I replied. As I turned to go get a drink I heard from behind me that Ryou and Malik had started a conversation, leaving their darker halves to mumble to themselves in annoyed hushed tones.

As I passed the group of people I was proud to call my friends, all talking and laughing together, I wandered into our kitchen, it was quiet and peaceful. I fetched a can of soda from the fridge, however before I could open it, a pair of arms embraced me from behind, brushing past my wounds, in which I hissed angrily at the sensation. "Sorry I didnt mean to catch your scars," Yugi said gently burying his head in my back. "Its alright," I said gently as I gritted my teeth, closed my eyes and felt the pain subside. We stayed there for a moment or two, enjoying the peace.

"You gave up everything for me," Yugi said gently. I opened my eyes and turned to him. "What?" I asked, curious as to what he was saying exactly. "You stayed in Domino rather than returning to your own time, to stay for me. You gave up your whole true life for me. Then you gave up your sexuality, your girlfriend for me," He replied gently. "Believe me Yugi, a year ago, i'd have never thought i'd be here now, with you. However," I added. "I'd trade it all over again for you, many times over. i've never experienced love like this, true love. Oh how I wish Father could see me now," I sighed gently and content. "He'd have me killed," Yugi chuckled. I was shocked.

"What?" I replied. "Well, you'd have a boyfriend. I doubt in your true era Yami the Egyptian people would have allowed that," Yugi explained. "They'd have to deal with it," I replied a little irritated that sadly he was right. "I bet you miss your people," Yugi said softly. "I do miss them, my court, my father. But I have You Yugi. And i'd never trade you for them. You are the most important thing to me, and i'm never letting you go, ever," I replied squeezing him gently.

He giggled and blushed.

I pulled his chin softly and gently so his eyes met mine. "I love you Yugi Motou," I said with a grin and kissed him.

We were interrupted by Duke. "Hey guys I got a great idea," He said laughing. We broke our kiss and I faced him, annoyed slightly that he intruded. "What," I sighed. He laughed again and simply said.

"Let's Play Duel Monsters,"


End file.
